Bastardos sin Gloria
by gregorioabel
Summary: Cuando ciertas acciones cambian el destino escrito y las cosas comienzan a complicarse. Alguien del pasado tendrá que regresar para emendar estas equivocaciones. ¿Podrá el amor causar un caos? ¿Podrá una vieja profecía hacerse realidad?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. La familia Volkov por el contrario si es mía.

Este es el Fic numero 10! Espero que no sea el ultimo! Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

BASTARDOS SIN GLORIA

CAPITULO 1

Pasaron muchos años desde la última vez que la vio y aun así los sentimientos de Steven no habían cambiado. A estas alturas ya su hijo mayor cumplía los 18 años. Su vida transcurría sin contrariedad en un pequeño pueblo cerca de los límites de Georgia, era tranquila y su poblado lo había convertido en el regente del área. Él, padre soltero, también había criado a cuatro niñas abandonadas al nacer. Junto a su hijo Kenneth, sus hermanastras Lila, Ellen y Milda eran su única familia junto con la rebelde Ariel que nunca se encontraba en casa. Había cuidado a las cuatro como hijos propios, pero desde siempre tuvo problemas con dos de ellos Kenneth y Lila, ambos peleaban todo el tiempo, se decían los consentidos de su padre entre otras cosas. Sus otras dos hermanas no le prestaban demasiada atención, Ellen estudiaba hasta el hartazgo mientras que Milda le gustaba la moda y amaba cantar. Pero todos sin excepción entrenaban técnicas de combate de en distintas disciplinas, eran profesionales a la hora de combatir. Cada uno tenía una especialidad bien definida. Kenneth era excelente en artes marciales y esgrima, Lila también era una gran maestra marcial, pero además poseía más fuerza que el promedio de una mujer, incluso más que su hermanastro. Además ellos eran los mejores tiradores de lugar, aunque la solitaria Ariel era superior con su fusil de francotirador que el resto de sus hermanas. Ellen era una brillante estratega y piloto de aviones y helicópteros de cualquier tipo que se le presentara. Por último Milda que si bien era una gran guerrera no estaba interesada en esas cosas, siempre decía que estropeaba su manicura.

Esta era una familia unida que vivía a las afueras en su gran mansión que albergaba a pocos empleados, en su mayoría ex fuerzas especiales leales a Steven que habían sido excluidos del Milenio de Plata por su conexión con él.

Pero esa tranquilidad fue cortada de raíz una fría mañana de otoño. Pasando por la puerta principal y sin ser invitados, estaciono un auto negro del cual descendieron cuatro mujeres japonesas. Una morocha, una rubia, otra con el pelo corto y azul y por ultimo una castaña alta de cabello largo y suelto. A pesar de ser detenidas por el personal del lugar ellas entraron al hogar y sin saludar exigieron ver a Steven.

\- ¿Así que después de tantos años aparecen como si nada? – Dice Steven bajando las escaleras con tranquilidad y apoyándose en su bastón. Con un gesto hace que sus personal se retire con respeto y sin protestar.

\- La reina solicita su presencia – Comunica la Morocha de ojos amatistas sin inmutarse.

\- Que lindo detalle… – Responde con sarcasmo. – Pues dile que se vaya al infierno.

\- ¡Como te atreves a hablar así de la Reina! – Responde furiosa cerrando su puño.

\- Como si tú la quisieras tanto Hino… ahora váyanse por donde vinieron, no estoy interesado.

Como respuesta la joven lanza un golpe a su rostro, el cual detiene con su mano izquierda sosteniendo el puño. Steven presiona con fuerza la mano de la guerrera haciendo que retrocediera de dolor. Ante esto su rubia compañera notando que le estaba haciendo daño lanza una patada también a la altura de su cabeza que también detiene con su mano derecha dejando a la bella rubia en una incómoda posición mientras su bastón caía al piso haciendo un pesado ruido.

\- ¡Suficiente! – Dice levantando la vos la mujer de pelo corto dando un paso adelante metiendo su mano dentro de su piloto. – Solo venimos a…

\- ¡Cuidado con lo que sacas Mizuno¡ – Advierte Steven – Si es un arma considérate muerta, tengo el edificio rodeado, además…

Detrás de la puerta aparece la joven Lila con un arma de fuego en la mano la cual estaba lista para disparar.

\- ¡No pensaban que dejaríamos a nuestro padre solo! – Completa la frase de su padre mirándolas con cara de pocos amigos. Pero por un momento la joven se pierde en los ojos de la castaña que aun no había dicho nada.

\- Solo venimos a hablar Volkov. Esto no era parte de nada. – Dice la peliazul mirando a sus compañeras recriminándoles.

\- Si, como no… Si no vinieron a matarme. ¿Qué quieren? – Cuestiona aun sin soltar a sus atacantes.

\- ¡Ya te dijimos, vinimos a hablar! – Recrimina Ami, extiende el brazo hacia atrás y con cuidado mete la mano en un bolsillo interno del piloto sacando un sobre, el cual se lo acerca con cuidado.

El suelta a sus atacantes y mientras la morocha se acariciaba el puño, Steven camina hacia la peliazul. Él tomo la carta, miro el remitente y con una media sonrisa, simplemente la rompió a la mitad.

\- Pretenden que después de lo que paso haga como si nada… – Mirando a Rei y a Lita. – Díganle a la reina que gracias.

\- Lo sabíamos – Habla la castaña sin dejar de mirar a la joven Lila y de su sacón saca otro sobre que también se lo entrega – Por eso el Rey te manda esto. – Finaliza dejando el sobre en la mesa.

\- Así que mi "amigo" – Alarga esa palabra mirando a Rei – Se digna a mandarme una carta.

\- Al menos tienes un amigo – Escupe Lita con desprecio.

\- Como sea. – Responde menospreciando el comentario mientras recogiendo su bastón. – Si ya me entregaron el mensaje se pueden ir, no tengo nada que hablar con simples sirvientas. – Finaliza dándole la espalda.

Fue cuando Lita molesta levanta su mano para tomar el hombro de Steven, pero la joven Lila rápidamente le toma el brazo y tras hacerle una llave de fuerza la deja de rodilla y con su mano libre pone el arma en la cabeza de una muy sorprendida guerrera.

\- ¡No lo hagas! – Pide asustado Steven a la joven.

\- ¡Solo de la orden y me desharé de ella! – Responde la joven sin quitarle la vista a la mujer que tenia a sus pies y ante la mirada de terror de sus compañeras.

\- Déjala, por fa… te lo ordeno – Finaliza Steven mostrándose tranquilo.

Ella la suelta con fuerza dejándola de rodillas y bajando su arma. Lita mira nuevamente a la joven, directo a sus ojos tan verdes como los de ella algo nerviosa, nunca la habían tomado por sorpresa.

\- ¡Ya escucharon! ¡Váyanse! – Ordena la joven con autoridad.

A regañadientes las mujeres se retiran del lugar, una vez que abordaron el auto, el resto llego hasta el salón. Kenneth lo hacía con un rifle de francotirador ya que estaba a varios metros del lugar y vio como se alejaban de la propiedad.

\- Entonces… ¿Quienes son esas mujeres? – Pregunta Kenneth colocando el arma sobre la mesa.

\- Esas son las guerreras de la Reina Serenity. – Responde con tranquilidad mientras tomaba el sobre.

\- ¿Esas debiluchas? – Cuestiona Lila.

\- Si pequeña y no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso nunca más. – Reprende en un tono no muy severo.

\- ¿Pero le quiso atacar? – Se defiende la joven castaña.

\- Aun así no lo hagas, que nadie les haga daño, y eso es una orden. – Ordena con firmeza a sus hijos.

\- ¿Y si tu vida corre peligro? – Cuestiona Kenneth.

\- Aun así es una orden irrevocable. – Finaliza Steven caminado hacia la escalera.

Todos se miraron extrañados entre ellos, nunca había dicho en todo ese tiempo que les negaba a no atacar a alguien que pusiera en peligro a su padre y mentor o sus hermanos. Era algo que debían investiga y pronto. Steven solo les había contado que después de un problema con sus antiguos soberanos había decidido irse lejos y establecerse en las antiguas tierras de sus ancestros en la actual Georgia sobre los montes del Cáucaso en la región de Svaneti. En dicho lugar tenía una gran bodega de vinos de las mejores variedades de la zona. Gracias a eso sus vidas eran cómodas y holgadas, aun así eran humildes y gracias a la topografía del lugar les proporcionaba una cobertura natural y el mejor lugar para escapar del mundo.

Desde que tenían memoria Steven Volkov los había acogido en su casa y los había tratado como la familia que los había abandonado. Siempre fue justo y leal a sus reglas. Pero a la hora de recibir extraños eran una familia de temer, se decía que estaban ligados a las mafias rusas o a determinados grupos de sicarios. Este mito popular mantenía a los extraños lejos de sus dominios con excepción de sus empleados y familias que vivían en sus tierras. Otro de los mitos era que el patriarca del lugar el Gran Señor Volkov interesado en la educación de su hijo lo habría mandado por el mundo en su búsqueda de conocimientos, la cual termino en Japón en los comienzos del Milenio de Plata. Pero todas eran suposiciones, nadie tenía la verdad en el asunto, lo único cierto era que el actual patriarca envejecía muy lentamente a diferencia de sus pocos allegados y en ocasiones se lo creía maldito. Nunca se le conoció mujer alguna, aun cuando regreso a su hogar con cinco pequeños niños. Estos al igual que el envejecían lentamente y los trato como si fueran la única familia que tenia. A pesar de ello los entrenó como nunca se lo había visto desde la época de las fuerzas de Elite soviéticas ya extintas.

La llegada de estas cuatro mujeres japonesas a sus tierras fue vista como un mal augurio por el pueblo, de que algo de su pasado regresaba a atormentar al gran Señor.

Ya en su habitación Steven tiro la carta sobre su escritorio y tomo asiento frente a él. Saco de una pequeña puerta del aparador una botella de vodka y sirvió dos vasos.

\- No pienses que te lo alcanzare… – Dice a las sombras colocando en el extremo del escritorio el otro vaso.

\- Veo que no perdiste tu toque. – Responde la castaña saliendo de su escondite entre las sombras.

\- Ni tú las mañas de meterte en mi habitación sin permiso. – Responde con autosuficiencia que molesto a la mujer.

\- No te creas tan importante en mi vida Steven – Contesta tomando el vaso – Solo quería hablar contigo a solas.

\- Veo que has burlado a mis guardias. – Dice sin importancia bebiendo un trago.

\- ¿Te refieres a tus pequeños esclavos? – Cuestiona tomando un trago.

\- ¡Fíjate como les hablas! – Responde poniéndose de pie levantando la voz. – Pueden ser niños pero son más familia de la que tú nunca tendrás ni merecerás.

\- Así que ese es tu hijo… – Dice tomando una foto de una repisa sin darle importancia a su tono de vos – Veo que has adoptado a varios bastardos…

Un sonido seco inundo el lugar, luego el vaso de cristal rompiéndose en el piso y posteriormente una sorprendida Lita se toca la cara al sentir el ardor de la cachetada que había recibido de su interlocutor.

\- ¡Nunca te atrevas a hablar así de mis hijos! – Amenaza realmente furioso con su índice levantado y una mirada que ella jamás había visto antes, se dio cuenta que equivoco sus palabras al intentar sacarle información.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, eran Lila y Kenneth los que entraron apresurados al escuchar ruidos en la habitación, franqueando el pasillo Ellen y Milda ambas con armas en sus manos. Sin que pudiera hacer algo la fuerte guerrera fue reducida nuevamente por la joven de ojos verdes mientras que Kenneth esgrimía una espada que siempre solía usar poniéndose delante de su padre para defenderlo.

\- ¡Tranquilos! – Ordeno Steven – La señorita se retira del lugar. Hija harías el favor de asegurarte que abandone nuestras tierras.

\- ¡Sera un placer! – Responde Lila con clara alegría.

\- Tú y yo no hemos terminado nuestra charla – Dice molesta intentando inútilmente zafar de su agarre.

\- Tú y yo terminamos de hablar hace mucho tiempo, recuerda que fuiste tú la que dio por terminada nuestra charla. Llévensela y revisen que sus amigas no estén merodeando por el lugar.

Todos los jóvenes asistieron y llevaron a la guerrera fuera de sus dominios en un vehículo de la familia.

Steven recoge el porta retrato del piso y lo deja en su lugar mientras que de un cajón saca un sobre y dentro de este una vieja fotografía. En ella se encontraban él con una muy sonriente Lita en algún lugar de Francia, no pudo evitar acariciar dicha foto con nostalgia hasta que una vos lo saco de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Cualquiera diría que sientes algo por ella? – Cuestiona algo asombrado Kenneth.

\- No es así, fue alguien que conocí hace años… alguien del pasado que regresa nuevamente y no era mi intención involucrarlos. – Responde con sinceridad dejando la foto boca abajo en el escritorio.

\- Si tiene que ver contigo, es también con nosotros. – Asegura el joven.

\- Te agradezco, pero traten del olvidarla – Dice al ver entrar al Lila a la habitación.

\- Padre, puedo preguntarte algo. – Dice Lila con suavidad.

\- Claro pequeña, lo que desees. – Responde de manera paternal con una sonrisa tratando de mostrarse tranquilo.

\- ¿Quién es esa mujer y porque siento que hay algo muy importante que jamás has dicho? - Cuestiona cruzándose se brazos.

\- Al igual que la que trato de golpearte, la morocha de mal carácter. – Consulta Kenneth.

\- Como les dije, es alguien del pasado y no tienen que preocuparse… es mas la próxima vez que vengan les pido que me dejen a solas.

\- Pero padre, ella es muy fuerte, no tanto como yo – Aclara Lila con autosuficiencia – pero es fuerte, por un momento casi se me escapa – Contesta algo preocupada la joven de ojos esmeralda.

\- Tranquila Lila ¿Alguna vez me has vencido en algún combate? – La joven niega con la cabeza – Lo ves, no tienes que preocuparte.

\- Pero… – Continúa Kenneth.

\- Pero nada, es una orden. – Finaliza para intentar dar por terminado la conversación.

Los dos jóvenes se miran entre si y asisten con la mirada. Salen de la habitación y tras unos pasos la joven Milda les hace seña para que se acerquen a su cuarto al otro lado del pasillo. Steven cierra la puerta con seguro y llena nuevamente su copa. – _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenias que regresar? Si tan solo…_ – Se preguntaba para sí mientras da un último vistazo a la fotografía. – Has cambiado tanto… – Le dice a la fotografía – perdiste tu brillo mi hermosa guerrera. – y tras decir esto en vos alta la guardo en su lugar y tomo asiento tomando la carta, mirando el sobre dudando si abrirlo o no.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado hasta aquí. Esta si es una loca idea.

!Espero sus criticas y recomendaciones con gusto!


	2. Capitulo 2 La Carta

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. La familia Volkov por el contrario si es mía.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **LA CARTA**

Lila y Kenneth se miran entre si y asisten con la mirada. Caminan juntos y tras unos pasos la joven Milda les hace seña para que se acerquen a su cuarto al otro lado del pasillo. Los dos jóvenes atraviesan el largo pasillo que separaba las habitaciones al cuarto de su hermana. Cuando entran Milda cierra la puerta como si se tratara de una fuga de gas y se apoya sobre ella cono si la fueran a derribar.

\- ¿Que tramas Mil? – Pregunta Lila sabiendo que cuando comienza con algo así, significaba que era una de sus pocas centradas ideas.

\- "Saben muy bien que algo vuela mal en la villa" – Comienza la rubia de ojos verdes. – El nos oculta algo.

\- Es "Huele mal en Sevilla" – Corrige Ellen y mueve la cabeza como tratando de restarle importancia – Pero tiene razón, nunca nos ha ocultado nada.

\- ¿Pudiste encontrar algo? – Consulta Kenneth al ver que estaba en la computadora.

\- Nada en los registros, nada en la historia de Georgia y nada en los archivos de Tokio Cristal. – Responde Ellen mientras seguía buscando algo. – Pero encontré esto.

Ellen gira la computadora y muestra una serie de fotografías del comienzo de la Dinastía Lunar. Eran fotos en la que su padre estaba al lado del Rey Endimión, algunas charlando en los patios del palacio, otras en la misma sala en la que se encontraba el soberano dando una charla o conferencia, pero la última fue la que los asombro a todos. Era su padre con una mujer, más precisamente la mujer castaña de hermosos ojos esmeralda, ambos tomados del brazo, como si de una foto sacada sin permiso fuera, ambos se miraban como si estuvieran ¿Enamorados? Se miraron entre todos sin saber que decir.

\- Eso explicaría el porqué no quiere que la lastimemos… pero… ¿Encontraste algo más de esa mujer? – Cuestiona Kenneth aun impresionado por la foto.

\- Me temo que si, como nos dijo nuestro padre esas mujeres son las famosas Sailor Scout que están al servicio directo de la Neo Reina Serenity.

\- Sigo sin creer que esas viejas débiles sean las famosas guerreras – Se burla Lila a tiempo que Kenneth se refriega los ojos por la afirmación.

\- Esas "viejas débiles" como las llamas, son las más grandes guerreras que existen, se dice que su poder se los da sus planetas regentes. – Explica Ellen.

\- Aun así no son la gran cosa. – Asegura Lila mirando el monitor encontrando a su "némesis" en pantalla.

\- ¡Que linda que es Venus! – Dice Milda – Me encanta su cabello, se ve que lo cuida con muy bien al igual que su figu... – El resto del grupo la mira extrañada y su rostro se tiñe color carmín – Solo decía…

\- ¿Sabemos algo de ellas? – Pregunta Kenneth a Ellen menospreciando el comentario de su hermana.

\- Solo algo de sus poderes, fechas de nacimiento y algunos rumores de sus vidas, pero nada más. Podría asegurar que todo lo referente a sus vidas ha sido borrado por seguridad. – Afirma Ellen.

\- Eso quiere decir que no contamos con mucha información. – Cuestiona el único hombre de la habitación.

\- ¿Sentiste algo? – Pregunta Milda a Kenneth.

\- No. Nada importante, solo una gran pena en el corazón de la tal Lita.

\- ¿No tuviese algún sueño o visión? – Pregunta ahora Lila.

\- No, solo los tengo cuando algo malo pasa, nada más. – Responde con tranquilidad.

Todos se quedan pensando un rato hasta que Milda habla de nuevo.

\- ¡Entonces son nuestras aliadas! – Afirma con alegría. – Si no, él lo sabría – Asegura muy convencida.

\- Lo dudo… En verdad sentí mucho resentimiento por parte de ese grupo hacia nuestro padre.

\- Es mas deberíamos seguirlas para ver que hacen y a donde van. – Propone Lila.

\- Ya me adelante. – Interrumpe Ellen con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Cuando llegaron puse un transmisor en su auto y ya cheque los datos de Migraciones. Ellas llegaron temprano en la mañana en un vuelo privado desde Tokio, tenían reservado un Hotel en el centro de Ambrolauri, más precisamente el Parnavazi. Solo dos habitaciones fueron reservadas, las dos mejores y no tienen fecha de regreso. El auto también lo rentaron con anticipación y no trajeron mucho equipaje.

\- ¿Como sabes lo del equipaje? – Cuestiona Milda sorprendida.

\- Cámaras de seguridad. Es más… – Verifica algo en su computador – Hoy pidieron servicio al cuarto, se ve que no quieren que las molesten.

\- ¿Puedes tener acceso a alguna cámara dentro del cuarto? – Consulta intrigado Kenneth.

\- No, el hotel no tiene cámaras en los pasillos ni en las habitaciones, solo en el Hall central y en la entrada. – Responde con pena.

\- ¿Ese no es el Hotel de Boris? – Consulta Lila. – ¿Uno de los pocos amigos de Steven?

\- Si, y de hecho también me adelante a la siguiente pregunta. Antes de que lleguen le pedí que coloque un micrófono en cada habitación, quiero saber que hablan y que es lo que quieren.

\- ¡Bien pesado cerebrito! – Dice Milda tocándole la cabeza a su hermana.

\- Espero que no se entere… o nos va a salir caro. – Asegura Kenneth.

\- ¡No seas aguafiestas! ¿Quieres? – Responde Milda golpeando su espalda con la mano abierta.

\- No es eso, no deberíamos hacer esto a su espalda, creo… – Se defiende Kenneth.

\- ¿Piensas que nos daría permiso? – Cuestiona la rubia.

\- Es seguro que no. – Asegura Lila.

\- ¡Entonces está todo dicho! – Dice Milda con satisfacción – Ellen encárgate de grabar todo, y quiero saber qué es lo que comen o lo que hablan. ¡Quiero todo! – Finaliza con un extraño brillo en los ojos y sosteniendo su puño en el aire dejando a sus hermanas sorprendidos por la actitud.

\- Bien… pero esto quedara entre nosotros. – Suspira el pelinegro profundamente – Por cierto, Ellen mantente vigilando las cámaras y analiza los vídeos. Milda prepara equipos para combate cercano y Lila ve a descansar, te toca la segunda guardia, tú me relevas. – Todas asisten. – y de mas esta decir que esto queda entre nosotros. – Agrega mirando fijamente a la rubia.

\- ¡Mi boca será una tumba! – Dice con un gesto infantil.

Kenneth sale junto con Lila, la cual entra en la siguiente puerta que era su habitación. Mientras la rubia fue a la armería para preparar los equipos correspondientes para sus hermanos sabiendo cuales eran las preferencias de cada uno, en cuanto Ellen, se mantuvo frente a la computadora vigilando a las Sailors que todavía no habían llegado al Hotel.

Horas más tarde, pasada la medianoche, en los patios de la finca una sombra se acercaba a una despreocupada joven que caminaba con algo en la mano. Una figura se para detrás de la joven y antes de que esta haga algo ella le habla.

\- ¡Ni pienses hacer lo que tenias en mente! – Dice Lila con cara de pocos amigos – ¡Porque si derramas el café que te traje, no te daré del pastel que prepare!

\- ¿Como supiste que era yo? No hice ningún ruido. – Asegura molesto Kenneth.

\- Nunca me tomaras por sorpresa, por más que lo intentes Kenneth. – Le ofrece una taza térmica. – Te lo prepare como te gusta, negro y con dos de azúcar.

\- Gracias, ya no sentía los dedos. – Agradece tomando la taza y dando un sorbo.

\- ¿Algo extraño? – Consulta mirando en rededor.

\- En lo más mínimo… solo que la Luna no se deja ver esta noche y eso me inquieta. - Responde mirando al cielo

\- ¿Qué es lo que no nos dijiste hace un rato? – Cuestiona la castaña.

\- Nada, en lo más mínimo.

\- Te conozco bien Kenneth, habla. – Dice cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bien, pero no quería inquietarlas… – Suspira y tras unos segundos – Soñé hace unas semanas que un grupo de mujeres nos atacaban, pero que a su vez no eran enemigas… No lo sé, no fue un sueño normal, no fue una de mis mejores visiones – Aclara – Sentí que tenemos una conexión directa con esas mujeres y no estoy seguro de que sean las Sailors, es mas no sé bien que pensar, es confuso… – Finaliza consternado.

\- No te preocupes, no siempre es exacto, sabes que no creo mucho en esas cosas, pero ciertamente tienes un don. – Le sonríe. – Tranquilo y ve a descansar, yo me encargo, mañana hablaremos con las chicas para ver que averiguaron.

\- ¿Quieres que te la deje? – Dice a tiempo que extendía su fusil.

\- Te agradezco, pero traje la mía – Responde mostrando su ametralladora debajo de su poncho para la nieve.

\- Avísame cualquier cosa que te parezca sospechoso. – Finaliza caminando hacia la casa.

La noche se transformo en día y una somnolienta Lila entraba en la casa. Cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con Steven que la miro de arriba abajo, este se cruzo de brazos y levanto una ceja esperando una respuesta por parte de la joven.

\- ¡Salí a entrenar! – Contesta a la mirada rápidamente – Es una linda mañana para correr. ¿No cree? – Finaliza con una sonrisa.

\- No me mientas Lila, anoche los vi hablando con Kenneth mientras le dabas una taza de café. – Dice cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? No te sentimos – Responde asombrada – ¡Eres bueno!

\- Eso no importa, no quiero que tomes riesgos, para eso está la gente de la guardia. No quiero que se arriesguen de gusto. – Afirma preocupado.

\- Pero padre, lo hacemos por tu bien. – Asegura la joven.

\- No tienen nada que hacer, se cuidarme y además no tienen que preocuparse, se cómo defenderme de muchas cosas.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada jovencita, ve a bañarte que estas congelada – Dice acariciando su helada mejilla. – Acuéstate que te llevare el desayuno a la cama. – Concluye de manera paternal.

Lila sale por las escaleras hacia su habitación y tras un largo baño se acuesta en su cama. Unos minutos después Steven entra con una gran bandeja con chocolate caliente y un trozo de pastel que ella cocino la noche anterior. Lo deja en su mesa de luz y toma asiento a su lado.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Pregunta tocando su frente para ver que no tenga fiebre.

\- Sí, claro, gracias por el desayuno. – Mira la bandeja y agrega – Mi favorito chocolate caliente con canela.

\- Solo lo mejor para mi pequeña. – Responde revolviendo sus cabellos. – Pero hazme un favor. No vuelvan a tomar frió ni arriesgarse por un asunto que es solo mío.

\- Lo sé padre, pero nos preocupas, tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a esas Sailors.

\- Alguien anduvo investigando. – Dice con suspicacia – No te preocupes – Agrega al ver su cara descubierta creyendo debelar sus planes sin querer lo que sabía – Ese es un asunto de mi pasado y no tienes que preocuparte. Prométeme algo.

\- Lo que sea padre.

\- No se arriesguen y cuida de tus hermanos. Ustedes son lo más importante para mí, no lo olvides. – Ella estaba por responder pero pone su dedo sobre los labios de la joven – Confía en mí.

Dicho eso se levanta y sale por la puerta. Atraviesa el pasillo parándose en la puerta del cuarto de Kenneth, tras golpear la puerta entra viendo a su hijo ya levantado. Cuando el joven lo vio, supo por su expresión que nada bueno saldría de esa charla.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar porque dispusiste un seguimiento, guardias armadas y un equipo de asalto listo para cualquier contingencia? – Pregunta con tranquilidad mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.

\- Padre yo… Creí que era lo mejor en nuestra situación, mas aun cuando esa mujer entro en tu cuarto sin ser notada. – Responde con decisión.

\- Agradezco tu esfuerzo, pero no me parece adecuado dejar a tu hermana a la intemperie con la temperatura que hacía.

\- Tu pudiste impedirlo temprano. ¿O acaso no estabas vigilándola? – Responde con tranquilidad viendo la sorpresa en su rostro.

\- No sé a qué te refieres. – Se defiende.

\- A ti no se te escapa casi nada Steven, eso lo aprendí hace años desde que entrabamos en la cocina a robar galletas. – Recuerda con gracia. – Nunca creí que te dijera esto... pero tengo la certeza de que Lila es tu hija. – Asegura cruzando sus amatistas con los negros ojos de su padre.

\- Pero que cosas dices… estas equivocado.

\- ¿Lo estoy? – El saca una foto que imprimió desde la computadora de Ellen y se la entrega. – Es más, algo me dice que ella podría ser su madre.

Steven miro la foto y sus facciones se desfiguraron, una mirada de miedo con sorpresa que el joven no podía descifrar. Steven lo miraba a él y luego a la foto, cuando pensaba hablar Kenneth lo interrumpe.

\- Hace unos cuantos años tuve uno de esos sueños a los que tu menospreciabas para que no me preocupara, pero en uno de ellos te vi con esa mujer en tus brazos, pero no lo ignore, es mas por un momento tuve la esperanza de que salieras con ella y así sabríamos lo que es una madre, pero en vísperas de que ella ya la tiene, quedaría descartada para nosotros. – Finaliza con tristeza.

\- Kenneth… no sé qué decir – Suspira con tristeza – Solo te pido que no le digas nada a tus hermanas, en especial a…

\- Lo sé, pero tú serás el que se lo diga, ella no se merece esto – Dice apenado – Ella no se merece que le ocultes una cosa así.

\- Veo que ahora el hermano mayor que hay en ti está saliendo.

\- Si… hermano mayor…

\- Kenneth, tu al igual que yo no somos buenos para ocultar cosas que nos interesan. ¿Algo que decirme?

\- No nada, solo que la situación es peor de lo que pensaba. Por cierto – Dice cambiando de tema – ¿Son las Sailor Scout nuestras enemigas?

\- Ellas no son nuestras enemigas, quizás la corredora y la bruja de la puerta – Aclara con una sonrisa – Pero el resto no lo es. – Asegura.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu relación con Tokio Cristal y con sus soberanos?

\- Muchas preguntas juntas… – Mueve las manos haciendo gesto que se detenga. – Te prometo que las debelare en su debido momento, solo te pido que no te preocupes y que no preocupes a tus hermanas.

\- Bien, pero no aceptare que tardes una eternidad. – Responde poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

\- Lo haré hijo, pero eso les traerá más preguntas que respuestas.

\- Las esperare…

Steven sale de la habitación y se dirige a su cuarto. En ese momento Ellen y Milda salían al pasillo, tras saludar a su padre fueron a desayunar. Ya en su cuarto lo primero que ve es la carta sobre la mesa. Toma el sobre de su amigo Endimión y tras tenerlo por largo rato en su mano decide abrirlo y leer su contenido.

" _Estimado Steven._

 _Si estás leyendo esta carta, significa que rompiste la carta de Serenity. No te estaría molestando, no después de como se te trato aquí, si no fuera una emergencia._

 _Sé que no quisieras venir a Japón, pero es necesario que lo hagas, es más te suplico que lo hagas, es algo verdaderamente importante lo que tengo que pedirte. Se trata de mi hija, de la Pequeña Dama. Tú debes entender porque te lo estoy pidiendo. Las Sailors estarán esperando la respuesta y te traerán conmigo._

 _Espero respondas a este enorme favor que te estoy pidiendo._

 _Endimion_ "

El deja la carta sobre la mesa y se pasa la mano por la frente con preocupación. De uno de sus cajones saca una marquilla de cigarrillos y enciende uno, tose luego de la primera bocanada ya que hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Se recuesta sobre el respaldo y cierra los ojos.

 **Recuerdo.**

Steven estaba con su impecable uniforme de la Guardia Especial de Rey, el cual era similar al de Endimion, pero azul y con una capa blanca, caminando por los jardines del palacio, seguía de cerca a la Pequeña Dama, ya que esta estaba sola. Sus padres y la mayoría de sus guardianas estaban en otro planeta tratando asuntos Diplomáticos importantes. Mientras el caminaba no pudo disimular su forma de mirar a la regente del trueno. Ella estaba cortando unas flores para un adorno del cuanto de la niña cuando esta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Te gusta Júpiter? – Pregunta la niña de no más de tres años al guardia.

\- Ehh…yo… solo somos compañeros en este lugar. – Aclara rápidamente.

\- Yo diría que sí. – Dice la niña con tono burlón - Mira ella también te mira.

El levanta su mirada y se cruza con esas esmeraldas que comenzaban a ser su perdición. Ella gira su rostro totalmente sonrojada y sale caminando con rapidez hacia el interior del castillo.

\- ¡Te gusta Lita! ¡Te gusta Lita! – Comienza a molestarlo la niña.

\- No princesa, no es eso. No diga nada por favor. – Dice muy apenado.

\- Solo con una condición. – Accede la niña.

\- ¿Y cuál sería su alteza? – Pregunta agachándose para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

\- Que me digas que hay detrás de la puerta que nadie me deja pasar. – Dice en un susurro cuan secreto fuera.

\- Ni siquiera yo sé que hay detrás de la puerta Pequeña Dama, me temo que no podre ayudarla. – Responde con sinceridad. Lo que resultaba cierto, solo los reyes sabían lo que estaba detrás de la puerta

\- ¡Mientes! – Dice la pequeña y sale corriendo molesta. – Lo veré por mí misma. – Le grita al desprevenido Lord de Svanetia.

Steven sale corriendo detrás de la niña, la cual alcanza a pocos metros de la puerta.

\- Ya le dije que la puerta está vedada para todos, solo la Reina es la única que puede atravesar la puerta. ¡No intentes cruzar nunca la puerta! – Le advierto el joven preocupado.

\- ¡No es forma de hablarle a la Princesa! – Increpa la regente del Trueno al tiempo que la niña se escudaba detrás.

\- Y ustedes no deberían consentirla tanto. – Responde algo molesto.

\- Tu solo eres una escolta del Rey, no puedes hablarme de esa forma. - Amenaza la Sailor levantando su dedo indice.

\- Tú eres una marioneta de la Reina y nadie le dice nada. – Contesta de mala manera acomodando su capa sobre los hombros.

Ahora sus ojos se cruzaron de mala manera, como si fuera un concurso de quien tenía la mirada más fuerte. A todo esto la Pequeña Dama miraba atónita la situación, pero en realidad la divertía.

Desde ese día las cosas no eran buenas para ninguno, cada vez que tenían oportunidad o más bien cuando Rini tenía la oportunidad hacia lo posible para verlos pelear entre ellos.

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Apago su cigarro en la copa de la noche anterior y se levanto. Fue hasta la biblioteca y de un falso libro saco lo que parecía un comunicador de pulsera. Lo miro un instante y suspiro resignado. Salió del cuarto y camino hasta el comedor donde sabía que estaban los demás.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo...

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Si muy loca mi idea y si me metí en un chaleco de once balas como se dice por estos lados. Y no lo voy a negar, Lita es para mi lo que Seiya para ti! Gracias y espero no decepcionar!

Al lector anónimo que está por allí, espero que también lo disfrute!

Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 3 El Viaje

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. La familia Volkov por el contrario si es mía.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **EL VIAJE**

Apago su cigarrillo en la copa de la noche anterior, se levanto y camino hasta la biblioteca donde tomo un falso libro del cual saco lo que parecía un comunicador de pulsera. Lo miro un instante y suspiro resignado. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió hasta el comedor donde sabía que estaban los demás. Ya en el Ellen y Milda sonrieron, mientras que Kenneth lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. El se acerca a Ellen y le da el comunicador.

\- Me harías el favor de repararlo. – Dice Steven y ella lo mira detenidamente.

\- ¿Es para comunicarte con esas mujeres? – Cuestiona la más inteligente de la familia.

\- En efecto, es la única forma que recuerdo para hacerlo. – Responde tomando asiento en su lugar en la mesa.

\- Porque no llamas al Parnavazi, allí se hospedan. – Interrumpe Milda de manera muy natural mientras llevaba su taza de té a la boca y automáticamente se dio cuenta de su error al sentir la severa mirada de Kenneth.

\- Veo que están al tanto de todo… – Suspira y toma una taza para servirse café, tras llenarla toma asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y continua – Como ya están al tanto de todo es hora de que sepan que fui uno de los pocos guardias personales del Soberano de Tokio Cristal. En esa época fui su mano derecha en diversos asuntos y algunos menesteres personales. Durante esos años conviví con las señoritas que conocieron ayer. Por ente fueron amigas mías. Pero hubo un malentendido y fui excluido de mis deberes y solo porque la Neo Reina Serenity es extremadamente bondadosa no me costo la cabeza, además el Rey supo que no le mentía… – Toma un sorbo de su café – El tema es que me fui y jure no volver, pero por suerte en el camino los conocí y ahora son la familia que nunca pensé tener cuando era joven y que ahora no sabría cómo vivir sin ustedes.

\- ¿Entonces nos iremos a conocer Tokio Cristal? – Dice Milda esperanzada.

\- No, solo viajare yo, no hay motivo para que hagan tal viaje. – Responde de manera calmada pero firme.

\- Pero padre, me encantaría ver las tiendas que hay allí, los salones de belleza y de moda…

\- Y las tiendas de tecnología, debe haber grandes cosas allí. – Dice Ellen sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Si piensas irte sin nosotros estas equivocado. – Afirma Lila entrando al comedor.

\- Es algo que tengo que resolver lo más rápido posible. No quiero que se involucren en algo del pasado.

\- Nosotros venimos de ese pasado, creo que deberíamos ver nuestra tierra natal. ¿No te parece Steven? – Cuestiona Kenneth

\- No me obliguen a ordenárselos… además una vez que vea a los Reyes tratare de regresar lo más rápido posible.

Todos suspiraron sabiendo que cuando Steven no quería algo ellos no lo hacían cambiar de idea.

\- Esta bien, pero trae algún suvenir. – Dice Milda desilusionada.

\- Si los dientes de la mujer de ayer. – Pide Lila con una sonrisa.

\- Veré lo que hago – Kenneth miro a Steven sin decir nada. – Pero algo les traer de allí. – asegura terminando su café.

Continuaron su desayuno sin hablar del tema nuevamente. Cuando este término el llamo al hotel. Por teléfono acordó reunirse en el Hall de este para entrevistarse con las guardianas en unas horas. El colgó el teléfono y se acerco a Kenneth el cual estaba leyendo un libro.

\- ¿Me acompañarías a la entrevista?

\- Pensé que irías solo, pero claro, voy a preparar el auto. – Responde dejando el libro en la mesa.

\- El que seas mayor no va a lograr que manejes el convertible. – Responde con una sonrisa.

\- Pero el dia esta agradable y pensé…

\- No voy a impresionarla si voy con un chofer en un bonito auto. Además prefiero la camioneta, no quiero que Ariel se entere que manejamos su auto.

\- Está bien – Responde de mala gana – Voy por mi campera.

\- Podrás manejarla al menos. – Dice con gracia.

Minutos más tarde Steven y Kenneth salían con rumbo al hotel al encuentro con su pasado. Casi una hora tardaron en llegar al céntrico lugar, dejaron la camioneta estacionada detrás del edificio como de un plan B se tratara. Entraron caminando y el recibidor lo reconoció de inmediato. Este le indico que lo esperaban en el Salón de Conferencias. Él agradeció con la cabeza y camino por el pasillo que conocía. Ingresaron al lugar y se encontraron que no los esperaban, la rubia estaba parada detrás del púlpito de vidrio haciendo que daba una conferencia, la amable chica de pelo corto estaba leyendo un libro totalmente ajena al ridículo espectáculo de Mina. Rei por el contrario, estaba abochornada y molesta por el actuar de esta mientras tomaba un café, era evidente que no durmió muy bien en la noche ya que llevaba lentes de sol, una costumbre que tenía para que no vieran sus ojeras. Pero de la castaña ni noticia. Se acerco hasta un par de metros sin que se dieran cuenta, por lo que golpeo su bastón en el piso para que lo notaran.

\- Veo que ha venido después de todo. – Dice Ami cerrando su libro y quitándose sus lentes.

\- Yo suelo cumplir mi palabra después de todo. – Responde con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Quieren tomar algo? – Ofrece Mina saltando del escenario.

\- No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo más, así que hablen. – Afirma apoyándose en su bastón.

\- Solo hablaremos contigo. – Dice Rei dejando su taza a un lado.

\- Pueden hablar delante de él, es mi hijo y mi hombre de confianza. – Responde sin bajar su mirada.

Rei se quedo petrificada con la declaración, observo al joven detenidamente y pudo apreciar sus ojos. Un fuerte impulso de salir a su encuentro oprimió su pecho, pero no entendió porque. Kenneth por el contrario solo la miro con seriedad y a pesar de que llevaba lentes de sol, algo dentro de él le decía que esa mujer era importante. Steven pudo notar la expresión de Rei en ese momento, por lo que decidió continuar la charla para no dilatarlo con asuntos que no eran necesarios.

\- Cual es el misterioso asunto por el cual los soberanos quieren verme ahora, después de tanto tiempo.

\- Eso se lo tendrá que preguntar a ellos, nosotros solo vinimos a comunicártelo en persona, fue un pedido directo de la Reina. – Responde Ami con su característica cortesía.

\- ¿Qué raro que no mando a la bruja de la puerta? Es más rápida que ustedes. – Cuestiona solo para molestar a Rei.

\- Hacemos lo que se nos pide. – Responde tratando de no mostrarse molesta.

\- Claro lo olvidaba. ¿Ya te enseño a buscar la pelota y a dar la mano? – Se burla con tono sarcástico.

Antes de que Rei diga nada, la sonora carcajada de Mina resonó en el Salón ante la atónita mirada de todos. La furiosa mirada de la Regente de Marte hiso que la rubia callara casi de inmediato.

\- Es que siempre me divirtió verlos pelear. – Se defiende en tono infantil.

\- Es bueno ver que al menos siguen siendo ustedes. – Responde con nostalgia y cambiando el tono de vos por uno más serio continúa. – Entonces debo ir con ustedes al Palacio. – Mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación,

\- Si, viajaras con nostras y te escoltaremos con la Reina. – Responde Ami con cortesía. – Pero solo a ti y a nadie más. – Finaliza mirando a Kenneth.

\- Como dije antes, ellos son mi gente de confianza. Pero estoy de acuerdo. – Kenneth lo mira antes esa afirmación. – ¿Cuando partimos?

\- Hoy mismo si quiere. – Contesta Rei.

\- En la noche. Tengo que dejar un par de cosas solucionadas antes.

\- Perfecto, te esperaremos a las 21 en el aeropuerto, hangar…

\- 7, el más alejado, Empresa Aérea Privada Aino. – Interrumpe Steven.

\- Veo que no cambiaste, sigues investigando todo. – Afirma Ami con una sonrisa.

\- Tú también ya lo has hecho hace una semana, cuando investigaste todo lo referido a mis cuentas bancarias, seguridad y quienes trabajaban y vivían en la casa. – Responde con tranquilidad. – Una de mis pequeñas descubrió la pista desde tres lugares hasta dar con un complejo hospitalario en las afueras de Tokio.

\- Es buena, nadie jamás ha encontrado mi rastro. – Afirma impresionada.

\- Es una de las mejores… – Baja la cabeza y sonríe. – Como esa, nos vemos en la pista mas tarde. - Finaliza y se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta.

Salen del lugar y sin hablar hasta llegar a la camioneta, pero se sorprendieron al ver a una mujer apoyada en la puerta. Se acercan y el se para frente a ella.

\- ¿Me dejaría subir a mi vehículo Señora? – Pregunta Steven.

\- No hasta que hablemos. – Responde con seriedad.

\- No tenemos nada que hablar Princesa, así que muévete. – Pero ella lo miro desafiante sin inmutarse.

\- Ya le dijo que no tiene nada que hablar Señora. – Dice Kenneth abriendo la puerta del conductor.

\- Dile al niño que no moleste cuando los adultos hablan. – Responde dirigiéndose a Steven casi ignorándolo.

\- ¡Que le pasa a esta mujer! – Levanta la vos alterado azotando la puerta y acercándose amenazante hacia la castaña, se para delante de la mujer y sacándose los lentes la mira a los ojos. – ¡Cual es su problema Señora! ¡No entiende cuando se le habla!

Lita quedo sorprendida por el carácter y principalmente por los ojos amatistas del joven Kenneth, mas su color de cabello, miro al joven y luego a Steven un par de veces hasta que este la corrió de la puerta. Él con una mirada a su hijo volvió a subir al vehículo. Una vez dentro bajo el vidrio y mirándola le dijo.

\- En el avión o en Tokio hablaremos tranquilos, ni aquí, ni ahora. – Finalizo subiendo el vidrio del auto y saliendo del lugar.

Mientras el joven sale con el vehículo hacia su hogar, él mira unas nubes en el horizonte que amenazaban con una tormenta y con una sonrisa recordó algo parecido.

 **Recuerdo**.

Los Soberanos habían regresado a la Tierra y tras el banquete de bienvenida todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, salvo Steven que prefirió dar una vuelta más para ver que todo estuviera en su lugar. Cuando entro al castillo en el camino se encontró con la hermosa princesa de Júpiter la cual bajaba las escaleras centrales. Ambos se miraron y ella giro la cara para ignorarlo. Aun así con la molestia que le causaba su presencia, el vestido verde encajado al cuerpo que traía y la luz de luna que entraba por los ventanales la hizo ver increíblemente hermosa, que por un momento olvido sus rencillas, pero solo un momento. Ya era más de medianoche y el decidió pasar por la cocina antes de ir a dormir. Dentro ya no había nadie en el lugar por lo que decidió tomar una copa de vino. El se sirve de una fina botella de vino blanco y tras guardarla tomo con tranquilidad asiento en la mesa.

\- No se supone que no debería tomar en su horario de servicio. – Argumenta una vos en las sombras.

\- Se supone que no debería espiar los hábitos de un hombre en las sombras. – Responde sin mirar a quien le hablaba.

\- Tengo más autoridad que usted, no pude andar por ahí alcoholizado como escolta.

\- Y usted debería meterse en sus asuntos, lo que haga en mi tiempo libre es asunto mío y solo mío.

\- Que puede saber un ruso del deber. – Responde con desdén y camina hacia la puerta.

\- Soy georgiano – Contesta tomando un trago – Ahora entiendo porque está soltera…

\- ¡Como se atreve! ¡Tengo un deber, una obligación! – Contesta conteniendo su rabia.

\- Lo que la hace irritable con alguien que solo quiere llevarse bien. – Se levanta y tras tomar el contenido deja la copa en el lavado. – Así que con su permiso. – Agrega poniéndose frente a la guerrera que estaba con los brazos en jarra en el acceso al pasillo.

\- ¿Y si no quiero que moverme? – Amenaza la guerrera.

\- Encima de malhumorada, infantil… Por favor, podría quitarse de mi camino. – Finaliza con falsos modales tomando su capa con molestia.

\- Usted tiene un problema de actitud. – Dice la princesa amenazante.

\- Y usted se cree más que un simple mortal. – Él la mira con determinación a los ojos, era un poco más alta que ella, pero con los tacos que tenía esa noche quedaban casi a la misma altura. – Por última vez, podría dejarme pasar.

\- Ya le dije que no. – Responde con determinación.

\- Como quiera Princesa…

El se mueve un poco a la izquierda y cuando ella intenta bloquearlo él se mueve tan rápido que ella no llega a notarlo y sin que se dé cuenta camino dos pasos detrás de ella. La princesa gira sin entender que fue lo que paso y como se movió tan rápido como para que no pudiera detenerlo. Ahora si detestaba a ese sujeto.

 **Fin del Recuerdo.**

Lita quedo sorprendida en el lugar mirando alejarse la camioneta mientras que apretaba sus manos con fuerza. Camino molesta hasta el hotel donde se cruzo con Rei que salía del Salón de Conferencia, la observo molesta y le quito los lentes para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa Lita? – Pregunta molesta al ver la actitud de su compañera.

\- ¿Tu también lo viste? – Ella bajo la vista y sin poder articular palabra salió a su cuarto. – Entonces es cierto… – Finaliza apenada y sale caminando a su cuarto.

Rei no entendía la actitud de su compañera, pero en ese momento un recuerdo llego a la mente, uno borroso casi como si no hubiera pasado, pero a la vez real, pero solo una parte de un dialogo que no encuadraba en nada.

 **Recuerdo**

Ella estaba llorando desconsolada en su Templo, solo un hombre estaba a su lado y vestía ropas normales.

\- No me pidas que haga algo así. – Dice la sacerdotisa llorando.

\- No tenemos otra opción…

\- ¡Siempre hay opciones! - Responde sollozando.

\- Ya está todo hablado a su regreso…

\- Tenemos que decir la verdad, ella entenderá, lo sé. - Suplica tomando sus manos.

\- No podemos, no se debe… no tendríamos que haberlo hecho… - Se reprocha el hombre.

\- Sabes que te amo…

\- Y yo…

 **Fin del recuerdo.**

Ella se tomo la cabeza al tiempo que comenzaba a darle una fuerte jaqueca, peso en ir a su cuarto a buscar algún medicamento. Pero Rei se dirigió al bar del hotel donde pidió cualquier cosa para tomar, empezó a beber con tristeza, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Se quedo mirando una vela y quedo hipnotizada con su danzar. Algo siguió oprimiendo su corazón y sus lágrimas no pudieron evitar salir. Esta escena no paso desapercibida por Ami que la miro con pena y no entendía el dolor que ocultaba la más dura de las Inners

Mientras que en el camino ambos hombres no hablaron hasta que estaciono en las cocheras. El sale del auto y camina hacia la casa. Cuando entro el resto de sus hijas lo esperaban ansioso. En sus rostros podía ver preocupación, pero también que algo más había detrás de sus angelicales rostros.

\- ¿Todo está bien? – Pregunto sabiendo que algo estaban o ya tramaron.

\- Si padre, porque lo preguntas. – Responde Milda de manera inocente y pensó _"traman algo"_

\- Por nada hija, por nada. – Toma asiento en su lugar de la mesa y tras dejar su bastón a un lado. – Esta noche viajare con las Sailors a Tokio. – Lila abre la boca pero antes de que diga algo su padre con la mano le indica que calle – Se que no les gusta la idea, pero tengo que sacarme esto de encima, se un favor para un viejo amigo, en unos días estaré de nuevo con ustedes. – Afirma con seguridad.

\- Tú sabes bien que te seguiríamos hasta el fin del mundo. – Asegura Milda.

\- Lo sé, pero no las quiero exponer a nada. Es por eso que iré solo. ¡Créanme, estaré bien! – Aclara al ver sus caras al mirarse entre ellas. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es que… encontré un archivo que fue oculto y borrado, me costó mucho pero lo encontré, está relacionado al porque te expulsaron de la Guardia del Rey. - Dice tímidamente Ellen.

\- ¿El mismo habla de una traición por parte de un hombre de confianza? – Consulta apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos sobre la mesa.

\- En efecto, además hablan que los responsables fueron castigados, pero no especifica cómo ni donde están. - Finaliza algo preocupada.

\- Yo tuve mi castigo cuando las cosas salieron mal, pero todo lo que hice fue por mi Rey y amigo, no tengo nada que arrepentirme. – Asegura mirándolas a la cara – Así que no se preocupen. Estaré bien. – Suspira al ver que no las convencía – Las llamare cada seis horas, si no contesto pueden planear lo que quieran. ¿De acuerdo?

El se da cuenta de que no muy convencidos sus hijos acceden a su petición, pero aun así sabe que algo tramaron. Se levanta de la mesa y camina hacia las escaleras, cuando llega al primer escalón agrega.

\- Preparare algunas cosas, a las 21 horas tengo que estar en la pista, así que cenare con ustedes. – Finaliza guiñando su ojo despreocupado.

Todos se miran entre ellos y sin decir nada cada uno va a su cuarto, con excepción de Lila que va a la cocina a preparar temprano algo especial para la cena. Kenneth permaneció en su habitación y como había descubierto hace años el fuego le daba tranquilidad. Prendió una vela y se quedo observándola en silencio y en la oscuridad del lugar. Relajo su mente y algunas imágenes llegaron a su mente, imágenes que podía relacionar a algo o a alguien, pero era obvio que eran clave con su futuro. Entre tantas imágenes un rostro de una mujer lo detuvo, no pudo ver la totalidad de su rostro, solo sus ojos cerrados. Intento fijarlos hasta que estos solo se abrieron mostrando que eran dos amatistas perfectas, pero llevaban con sigo una tristeza que lo sobrecogió y logro transmitírsela con un sentimiento que no logro precisar. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en su habitación transpirado y sorprendido. Pensando que era lo que había pasado y que eran esos ojos que lo llamaron y principalmente que significaban par él. Se fue a dar un baño y luego se concentro en lo próximo que vendría.

Mientras que Steven estaba en su cuarto empaco un par de cosas y miro entre sus bastones cual era el mejor para llevar, opto por uno que no solía usar, era un poco más pesado, pero sabía que era posible que lo necesitara. Busco dentro de su armario y saco una bolsa con un traje dentro que hacía casi veinte años que no usaba. Se apoyo sobre el escritorio y miro la carta de Endimión, la observo y pensó " _¿Fue correcto lo que hicimos?_ ". Un recuerdo lo invadió nuevamente.

 **Recuerdo**

Steven estaba en su cuarto cambiando sus vendajes, mientras el Rey estaba apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

\- No me parece correcto, tienes que hacerte cargo. – Increpa Steven furioso.

-Tú no lo entenderías. – Responde parándose.

\- No puedo hacerle esto, no ahora, no me pidas eso.

\- ¿Y cuanto crees que va a durar nuestro secreto? – Cuestiona el Soberano.

\- ¿Me estas extorsionando? – Pregunta amenazante mientras se ponía de pie sin importar que su herida sangrara.

\- Jamás lo haría amigo, pero Haruka y Setsuna están detrás de ti hace años. Es cuestión de tiempo.

\- Me niego a lastimarla… no puedo hacerlo… – Se dice apretando los puños.

\- Solo te pido que lo pienses.

El Soberano se retiro del cuarto y el quedo parado al lado de la cama. Una de sus heridas comenzó a sangrar nuevamente, pero a estas alturas ya no le importaban.

 **Fin del Recuerdo.**

Con sus cosas listas salió hacia la puerta para dejarlas en la entrada. Mientras que los demás preparaban la mesa para cenar. Durante la cena nadie hablo, nadie sabía que decir al respecto y por supuesto los jóvenes tenían miedo de las posible consecuencias de lo que podría pasar en Tokio o más bien cuál sería su castigo si su padre se enteraba de cuáles eran sus planes. Cuando terminaron de comer el simplemente se levanto y saludo con un beso a cada uno de ellos

\- En unos días nos veremos, no pongan esas caras. – Dice Steven con una sonrisa.

\- Solo ten cuidado. – Pide Lila preocupada.

\- Lo tendré, y en mi ausencia nada de sacar el convertible. – Le dice a Kenneth. – y ustedes no se desvelen. – Al resto.

\- ¿Enserio no quieres que te lleve? – Pregunta Kenneth.

\- No, ya el Taxi está en la puerta. Y es tarde para que manejes solo hasta aquí. Nos vemos en unos días.

Steven saluda con su mano y sale por la puesta con su bolso al hombro. Al subir al taxi y mira hacia la ventana donde sus hijos estaban mirándolo preocupado por lo que les sonríe. Algo dentro de él le decía que ellos no se pensaban quedar quietos.

Mientras tanto en la pista un grupo de mujeres vestidas con traje y pilotos para el frio miraban como un solitario hombre caminaba apoyado en su bastón con sus cosas al hombro.

\- ¿Qué podrá ser lo que quieren los Reyes con él? – Piensa Mina en vos alta.

\- Ya lo hablamos, no nos concierne. – Responde cortante Lita.

\- Si todo sale mal, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. – Dice Rei mirando a Lita directamente.

\- No creo que será necesario, si no lo hizo en su momento no será necesario ahora. – Finaliza Ami antes de que el recién llegado se acercara a escuchar.

\- Buenas Noches. – Saluda Steven al grupo.

\- Si como digas. – Responde Lita de mala gana caminando a la escalera al avión.

\- Saludaba a los pilotos en realidad. – Responde también encaminado a la escalera.

Ambos llegan al mismo punto, Steven empuja con su hombro a Lita que se molesta por la actitud.

\- ¡Se supone que las damas Primero! – Dice molesta parándose detrás.

\- Es cierto lo olvide. – Mira a ambos lados y luego mira a Lita. – Pero no hay damas presentes. – y luego termina de subir al avión.

\- Primero quiero ver si traes armas a bordo. – Dice Rei entrando tras Lita y antes de que se siente.

\- Si lo que quieres es tocarme, primero una copa. – Dice con una media sonrisa. – Ya lo hizo Ami con sus lentes, no traigo nada aparte de mi bastón, así que despiértenme cuando lleguemos. – Finaliza sentándose al fondo y reclinando la butaca cruzándose de brazos.

Rei iba a confrontarlo pero Ami la detiene.

\- El tiene razón, está limpio. Aparte es un viaje largo, no quiero contratiempos. – Da por finalizado Ami, dejando a Rei molesta la cual se deja caer en su lugar.

El resto de las chicas hacen lo mismo, casi de inmediato el avion comienza el carreteo hacia la pista de despeque previamente asignada y pocos minutos después el avión estaba en el aire. Una a una las guerreras se van quedando dormidas. Solo Lita se mantuvo despierta, la cual miro por la ventanilla donde la Luna llamo su atención, ella cerro sus ojos y sin proponerlo un recuerdo la invadió.

 **Recuerdo**

Lita estaba mirando la Luna por los enormes ventanales del palacio cuando ve una figura caminado por la oscuridad, como si no quisiera ser visto. Ella sin siquiera llamar la atención de sus compañeras corre para investigar quien era el posible intruso. Camino lo más rápido posible hacia donde había visto la figura cuando esta la escucha una espada que se desenvaina detrás de ella tomándola por sorpresa.

\- ¡Le ordeno que se quede quieto! – Amenaza la voz del hombre que ya no le gustaba ver cerca.

\- ¡Tú no puedes ordenarme nada! Así que baja tu espada antes de que te lastimes. – Advierte la regente del trueno.

\- Primero. – Guarda su espada en la vaina. – ¿Que hace a esta hora en la oscuridad?

\- Vi a alguien escondido en las sombras. – Declara la guerrera - ¿Usted también lo vio?

\- No, era yo. Estaba buscando algo. – Responde con tranquilidad.

\- Que puede estar buscando un hombre como usted en la oscuridad, de seguro a alguna mujer. – Dice con desprecio. – Son todos iguales. – Finaliza y se da la vuelta para caminar al castillo.

\- Piense lo que quiera, como si me importara algo su opinión. – Gira en dirección contraria y sigue buscando por la oscuridad.

En ese momento siente un ruido y la guerrera se pone en guardia lista para atacar cuando el llego y tomo su mano para que se calmara.

\- Puede calmarse, déjeme este asunto a mí o la va a asustar. – Aclara el Guardia Real con vos calma.

\- Lo ve, es una mujer, lo voy a tener que reportar con la Neo Reina. – Responde separando su mano bruscamente.

\- Haga lo que quiera, en realidad estoy buscando un cachorro que le doy de comer por las mañanas y por las noches. – Contesta de mala gana. – Y la Reina lo sabe. - Chasquea sus dedos y un pequeño perro se acerca al encuentro del Comandante

\- ¿Como que sabe que mantiene un animal en los terrenos del castillo? – Dice alarmada.

\- Lo encontró la Pequeña Dama y desde entonces lo cuido yo. – El se agacha y le da la comida al cachorro que estaba debajo de un banco. – Fueron los consejeros los que por obvias razones no quieren el perro en el castillo.

Lita se quedo sin palabras, había juzgado muy mal al hombre delante suyo simplemente porque no le caía bien. No sabía cómo disculparse ni como que decir al respecto.

\- Comandante Volkov, yo…

\- No tiene que disculparse, yo tampoco he sido amable con usted. – Acaricia el animal y se levanta pasando por al lado de ella sin decir más nada.

\- Por cierto, cual era la segunda. – Cuestiona intrigada.

\- Que dudo mucho que salga lastimado, a lo sumo usted, pero no peleo con princesas. Buenas noches. – Contesta sin darse vuelta saludando con su mano.

Ella se queda viendo al hombre confundida. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro pensando cual es la verdadera persona que esconde el enigmático sujeto.

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Por extraño que le pareciera a Lita ella se durmió pensando en el odioso hombre que tenía a su lado.

Cerca de media mañana el avión de la empresa de la familia de Mina aterrizaba en la pista de la base militar de Fussa a 60 kilómetros de Tokio, donde dos autos los estaban esperando. A estas alturas nadie dijo nada y las caras serias ya eran moneda corriente. Cuando la comitiva llego al palacio los Reyes estaban en una reunión con jefes de estado de varios países que integraban la OTAN, por lo que aprovecharon para ir a tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

Steven estaba en su cuarto con una toalla en la cintura, mientras preparaba la ropa que había traído. En ese momento Lita que fue la primera en estar lista para la reunión paso por la puerta del cuarto asignado al visitante, la cual estaba apenas entreabierta. Ella no pudo evitar mirar por el espacio y lo que vio la horrorizo, su espalda y parte de su pecho esta surcado por muchas cicatrices y su pierna derecha era de otro color, lo que explicaba el uso del bastón y esa mínima renguera al caminar. Por un momento sintió pena por él, pero fue más fuerte la pregunta _¿Quién pudo hacerle algo así a un guerrero como él?_ Pero estando inversa en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando Steven le cerró la puerta en la cara. El no se molesto en mirar quien estaba detrás de la puerta, su perfume la había delatado, estaba grabado en su memoria como pocas cosas en la vida lo habían hecho. Por el contrario ella se alejo y giro a ver la puerta de esa habitación, mientras que el hizo lo mismo, ambos suspiraron y casi sin proponérselo recordaron lo mismo.

 **Recuerdo.**

Era de tarde y el turno había terminado temprano, por lo que decidió ir a caminar por la costa. La temperatura era algo fresca, pero para el que proviene de un país frió llevaba poca ropa, su campera en el hombro y una gorra negra, llego hasta un parque en donde muchas parejas se juntaban generalmente a pasear. Era uno de los parques más lindos de la ciudad, lleno de cerezos y muy colorido. Siguió caminado por el lugar hasta llegar a una fuente y se quedo mirando su reflejo, se quedo largo rato mirándolo hasta que un pétalo de cerezo rompió el reflejo, el sonrió y lo levanto del agua y se lo quedo mirando, fue cuando sus ojos quedaron fijos en otros que lo miraban en silencio, una mujer de pelo largo castaño suelto, sus esmeraldas brillaban con el reflejo del agua, vestía un remera holgada y una pollera, aun así marcaba bien su delicada figura. Ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír al verse, no sabían si era el lugar o que estaban solos en ese momento, simplemente no pudieron evitarse.

\- Cualquiera diría que me sigue. – Comienza Steven con una sonrisa.

\- Por un momento pensé lo mismo. – Responde con simpatía la castaña.

\- Bueno no la molesto. – Se excusa tocando su gorra en señal de respeto.

\- A veces no es una presencia molesta. – Ella estornuda espontáneamente.

\- No debería salir en otoño con tan poca ropa, aun cuando le quede bonito. – Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse, mientras el camino y se coloco a su lado. – Puede ser indestructible, pero no deja de ser una delicada mujer. – Y dicho esto cubrió sus hombros con la campera, sin querer el delicado perfume floral invadió sus sentidos perdiéndose por unos segundos aun con sus manos sobre ella. Cuando regreso simplemente comenzó a caminar.

\- ¿Pero usted no la necesitara? – Logra articular sorprendida por la acción.

\- De donde vengo este es un día de verano. Nos veremos en el castillo. – Responde mirándola por su hombro con una sonrisa.

Ella queda mirando como se alejaba, mientras se aferraba a la campera como abrazándola para que no se vaya. Sin poder impedirlo el perfume del joven despertó algo que la guerrera tenida dormido hacía mucho tiempo.

 **Fin del recuero.**

Una comitiva de guardias reales llamaron a la puerta, su encuentro con los Soberanos de Tokio Cristal estaba cerca.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo...

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Se que quizás es un poco lenta, pero se va a poner mejor. Gracias y espero no decepcionar!

Alejasmin: Gracias por la honestidad! JEJEJEJE me alegra que lo empieces y espero que te guste!

Al lector anónimo que está por allí, espero que también lo disfrute!

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4 Revelaciones

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. La familia Volkov por el contrario si es mía.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **REVELACIONES**

Cerca del mediodía, más precisamente a diez minutos de las 12 horas, los Guardias escoltaron a Steven al Salón del Trono, el cual se encontraba en el centro del enorme Palacio. Cuando las enormes puertas de Cristal se abrieron pudo ver dentro un panorama que le llamo la atención, en primer lugar no fue anunciado, cosa que era normal según las normas de etiqueta que regían, luego la posición de las guerras. Siempre las Inners se encontraban más cercanas a los reyes, mientras que las Others lo hacían un poco más atrás o no estaban presentes, cosa que no era así. En el fondo del Gran Salón los Reyes ocupaban sus lugares a sus lados sus leales consejeros en su versión humana. Cerca del trono lo hacían las tres Others Urano, Neptun y la joven Saturn, que a pesar de todo seguía con su Oz del Destino en su mano. Más adelante y separadas como franqueando los lados Mercury y Mars del lado de la Neo Reina y Júpiter y Venus del lado del Rey. El entro por el largo pasillo guiado por una impecable alfombra roja terciopelada, llevaba puesto su antiguo uniforme, que era muy parecido al del Rey Endimion, pero en tonos azules y plateados con una capa Blanca. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia se inclino mostrando sus respetos a los Reyes esperando que ellos hablaran. Cosa que no ocurrió. La mirada de la Neo Reina Serenity era como de desprecio a su persona. Por lo que con educación Steven comenzó a hablar.

\- Mis saludos Reyes de Tokio Cristal, he venido como lo habéis solicitado.

\- No es necesaria tanta educación Volkov. – Responde la consejera de mala manera.

\- No recuerdo haberle hablado a usted consejera real. Vengo a hablar porque el Soberano así lo ha pedido y por la amistad que alguna vez tuve con él es por lo que estoy aquí. – Respondo sin mirarla, pero antes de que Luna respondiera la mano de Serenity la hiso detenerse.

\- Si lo he llamado es por un asunto que solo usted pude verificar, y si ese fuera el caso llevar a cabo una misión. – Comienza la Neo Reina Serenity con formalidad.

\- No me hablan por años, me tratan como basura, apenas salí con vida de aquí y pretende que haga su trabajo sucio. – Responde como si de una persona normal se tratara.

\- Habla con respeto a la Neo Reina, Gusano. – Dice Sailor Urano de mala manera conteniendo sus ganas de atacarlo.

\- Vine a hablar con el dueño del Circo Tenoh, no con sus mascotas. – Contesta sin siquiera girar su cabeza para mirarla, cosa que encolerizo a la regente del viento que fue contenida por su fiel compañera.

\- Veo que sigues con esa encantadora actitud. – Habla el Rey Endimión. – No entiendo como sigues vivo. – Finaliza con algo de gracia.

\- El estar lejos me ha mantenido con vida. – Contesta con ironía poniéndose nuevamente de pie. – Veo que los años no han pasado para ti… ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres de mi?

Endimión saca un sobre y se lo pasa a Saturn, esta se aleja con una reverencia hacia Steven el cual la recibe con una sonrisa.

\- Has crecido pequeña. – Dice tomando el sobre. – Debe haber varios corazones rotos por todo Tokio. – Finaliza con una gentil sonrisa que ruboriza a al destructiva guerrera.

Steven lee el contenido del sobre, lo lee de nuevo y hace un bollo con el papel para sorpresa de los presentes y lo tira a los pies de los reyes.

\- Si pretenden que haga una cosa así están locos. Yo ya no estoy para esas cosas. Tengo una vida y una familia. No pienso arriesgarla por ustedes de nuevo. – Se da la vuelta y Mars y Venus le cortan el paso. – No recuerdo haberles pedido que me escoltaran, así que a un lado. Por favor.

\- Tú no te irás a ningún lado gusano y menos le hablaras así a los reyes. – Amenaza Sailor Urano dando unos pasos hacia Steven.

\- ¿Y tú me obligaras Tenoh? – Responde con desdén.

\- Tu sabes que si, y siempre quise hacerte pagar. - Asegura apretando sus puños.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque, desde hacía años que ese par no se agradaban y este podría ser su momento de terminar sus problemas.

\- Steven por favor. – Intercede Endimión.

\- Ponle correa a tus perros, no vaya a ser caso de que se lastimen. – Contesta sin dejar de mirar a rubia de pelo corto.

Ese comentario termino de alterar Haruka la cual ataco con sus propias manos a Steven, el cual la esquivo y dio un setero rodillazo al abdomen de la guerrera haciéndola caer a unos metros de él.

\- Lo ves, es lo que pasa cuando uno solo viene a hablar y no hay palabras para continuar. – El resto de las guerreras se puso en posición defensiva, con excepción de Sailor Saturn, la cual seguía sorprendida por la caída de su papa Haruka. Ya rodeado tomo su bastón y lo coloco en su cintura como si de una espada en su vaina se tratara. El miro sus opciones y analizo a sus posibles rivales. Pero lo que paso no se lo espero ninguno de los presentes. De la nada entraron por la ventana, por una de las puertas, por el techo e incluso por detrás del trono sus cuatro hijos, los cuales se posicionaron cerca de él.

\- ¡Recuerdo que dijiste que no eran nuestros enemigos! – Dice Kenneth con su espada en la mano.

\- Te dije que no, salvo la corredora y la bruja del tiempo, pero ella no está aquí. También recuerdo haberles dicho que me esperen.

\- ¡Sabíamos que algo así sucedería! – Asegura Lila mirando a la regente del trueno, pero su arma seguía en su funda.

\- ¡Jamás te dejaríamos solos padre! – Agrega Ellen efusivamente, la cual llevaba una pequeña escopeta colgada en la espalda.

\- Además el Free-Shop del Aeropuerto es increíble. – Finaliza Milda soltando la soga que la ayudo a descender del techo, pero solo llevaba una arma japonesa en su mano, el Kyoketsu Shoge que solo era una cadena con una cuchilla en el extremo.

\- ¿Así que estos son tus bastardos? – Escupe con desprecio Urano que se había levantado y comenzó otro ataque contra un desprevenido Steven. Cuando casi le da un certero golpe una mano toma a la fuerte guerrera y sin que lo pudiera evitar la lanza contra Sailor Neptun la cual amortigua su caída.

\- No todos, vieja arpía. – Dice una vos de una mujer algo grave que sorprendió a todos. – Hola Steven, aunque no lo creas estaba en la ciudad. – Se excusa al ver su rostro.

\- ¿Ariel? – Pregunta Steven sorprendido. Ella era una alta mujer, casi un año mayor que Kenneth. Su cabello turquesa era corto y sus ojos verdes. – ¿Que le hiciese a tu cabello?

Antes de que puedan decir algo más Serenity y Endimión se levantaron de improvisto mirando a las jóvenes recién llegadas. El corazón de la Reina se entristeció de golpe por lo que salió corriendo del Salón hacia sus aposentos. Endimión no pudo detenerla, pero supo el porqué de su repentina reacción. En tanto los consejeros reales permanecieron en silencio tratando de entender las cosas.

\- ¡Ya todo el mundo quieto! – Ordena el Soberano levantando su vos que resuena en todo el salón.

Los mencionados acatan la orden inmediatamente y las Sailors regresan a sus puestos, mientras que la familia de Steven toma posiciones defensivas alrededor de él. Aun de pie camina hacia Steven y sin inmutarse de su guardia y con evidente tristeza en sus ojos le dice.

\- Caminemos viejo amigo. – El lo mira con recelo ante la propuesta y Endimión entiende lo que piensa. – Ellos estarán bien aquí.

\- Se que lo estarán. – Mira a sus hijos y agrega. – Aguarden aquí.

Sus hijos hacen caso a regañadientes y guardan sus armas. Mientras se retiraba, Endimión no pudo dejar de ver al joven Kenneth. Cuando las puertas se cerraron las miradas entre unos y otros no tardaron en llegar. Los jóvenes Volkov se agruparon en el centro del salón mirando a sus oponentes. Cada Sailor miraba a su par extrañada, había algo en cada uno de los jóvenes que llamaban su atención poderosamente. Las más afectadas eran Rei y Michiru. La primera se debatía al tener un irrefrenable deseo de abrazar al muchacho, pero no entendía por qué. Michiru por el contrario camino unos pasos lejos de su pareja y cerca de una pared hizo aparecer su espejo el cual comenzó a consultarlo con evidente desesperación.

Por otro lado Ariel continuaba confrontando a Haruka con la mirada hasta que Kenneth se le acerco y le pregunto.

\- ¿Recibiste nuestro mensaje?

\- No, el viento me dijo que venga aquí y que de seguro Steven estaría en problemas. – Contesta Ariel como si nada.

\- ¿Cómo que el viento te lo dijo mocosa? – Pregunta la regente del Viento entre sorprendida y molesta.

\- Es cosa nuestra anciana, no te metas en asuntos familiares. – Responde con arrogancia mientras que Kenneth movía su cabeza como negando las cosas que muy posiblemente comenzarían en poco tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? No sabes con quien estás hablando.

\- Con la ex campeona de Formula 1, la ex campeona de Moto GP. Por cierto, rompí todas tus marcas. A-N-C-I-A-N-A. – Responde con desdén.

\- Te enseñare lo que una anciana es capaz de hacer. – Dice cerrando sus puños y acercándose amenazante.

Ariel se cruzo de brazos con arrogancia y la miro altanera. A pocos centímetros de propinarle un golpe Michiru se coloca delante empujando a su amante.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa Neptun? – Pregunta extrañada y molesta por la actitud.

Michiru se da la vuelta con los ojos llorosos y mira a una sorprendida Ariel, ella levanta su mano y acaricia temblorosa el rostro de la joven al tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Abrió la boca con la intención de hablar pero no podía emitir sonido alguno. Ante la sorpresa los presentes abraso y con fuerza y su llanto inundo el gran Salón del Trono. Ariel sin saber que hacer miro a sus hermanos buscando una respuesta, incluso en su contrincante, pero solamente atino a abrazar para consolar a la mujer de cabellos aguamarina. Así lo hizo un largo tiempo sin que nadie haga nada, en especial Haruka que estaba consternada.

\- ¿Kenneth? ¿No? – Pregunta Mars parándose delante del joven.

\- Si señora. – Responde con cortesía.

\- ¿Puedes darme tu mano? – Solicita algo temblorosa.

El joven duda un instante pero luego accede a darle la mano, la Sacerdotisa cierra sus ojos y sin saber porque él imita el gesto. El aura de ambos se conecta, de la nada el fuego fluye de ambos envolviéndolos ante la atónita mirada de todos. Cuando el fuego se acaba fue Kenneth el que abrazo a una llorosa Rei. Cuando se separaron ella lo beso en la frente y le dio una de las sonrisas mas cargada de emoción que sus compañeras jamás hayan visto. Secándose las lagrimas Rei le dijo con la vos quebrada.

\- Este debe ser nuestro secreto… por ahora. – Le da una última sonrisa y sale por la puerta de donde salió la Reina minutos antes, topándose con la consejera que la mira con recelo, pero esta no se atrevió a oponerse al ver la seria mirada de la guerrera. Michiru también hizo lo mismo que Rei, pero solo le hablo a Haruka.

\- ¡Tú quédate aquí y no te atrevas a hacer nada! – Mas que un pedido fue una orden como pocas veces la sirena había hablado a la regente del viento.

Kenneth se quedo limpiándose el rostro cuando Lila se le acerca y tomándole el hombro preocupada.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Cuestiona desconcertada.

\- Por ahora no podre decírtelo. – Le sonríen con sinceridad. – Pero muero por hacerlo.

Con alegría abraza a su hermana la cual devuelve el abrazo sin entender que acababa de pasar. En cuanto al resto de los presentes seguían reticentes a los demás, salvo Milda que seguía mirando con interés a la Diosa del Amor.

\- Le puedo hacer una pregunta. – Comienza con algo de vergüenza, Venus la ve con atención, algo reticente, pero aun así asiente con la cabeza. – ¿Cómo cuida su cabello? Se ve precioso.

\- Veras pequeña... – Responde acercándose y acomodando su cabello – Te llevaría tiempo ser como yo, pero…

De esta extraña manera las dos rubias comienzan a hablar y caminaron a un rincón del gran salón donde charlaron y rieron casi como niñas.

\- Se ríen insoportablemente igual. – Comenta Ellen como pensando en vos alta.

\- Demasiado iguales como… – Contesta Mercury al sospechar algo, pero lo trata de descartar inmediatamente. – Hola soy Sailor Mercury. Un gusto. – Saluda estrechando la mano con la cortesía que la caracterizaba.

\- El gusto es mío, soy Ellen Volkov. Por cierto… eres buena con las computadoras, pero aun así eres fácil de rastrear. – Finaliza con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunta sorprendida.

\- Pude rastrear su IP hasta el Hospital donde trabaja, Doctora Ami Misuno. – La descubierta no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante tal descubrimiento – Pero quédese tranquila, no es mi intención molestarla, admito que sabe ocultar muy bien rastro, pero no lo suficiente para mí. – Termina con medido orgullo.

\- ¿Sabes que Hakear computadoras Gubernamentales es un Delito Internacional? – Intenta amedrentar la guerrera del Agua con serenidad.

\- Lo mismo que espiar a una tranquila familia Georgiana. – Retruca la joven Ellen y la sorpresa nuevamente se refleja en los ojos de la guerrera. – Pero la diferencia es que nunca podrá ubicarme y aun peor, nunca podrán saber que estuve aquí. – Termina con otra sonrisa. – Por cierto su secreto y los de su gente están seguros conmigo. Descuide.

\- ¿Que secretos? Nuestra identidad ya no es relevante, además no tenemos seres que puedan salir afectados. – Responde con algo de pena.

\- Lo sé y es una lástima…

A unos metros de esa escena Lila se separa de su hermano el cual no dejaba de mostrar una estúpida sonrisa, al menos a los ojos de su hermana, cuando su vista se cruza nuevamente con la guerrera del trueno.

\- ¿Por qué sigues mirándome como si tuviera un solo ojo? – Pregunta molesta.

\- Fíjate como me hablas mocosa. Solo tuviste suerte en las otras ocasiones. – Asegura cerrando sus puños.

\- Palabrerías, no pudo antes y no podrá ahora aunque quisiera. – Reta alejándose unos pasos de su hermano.

\- Lila, no es el momento ni el lugar. – Advierte su hermano tomando su brazo.

\- Si, hazle caso a tu hermanito. Tiene más sentido común que tu.

Kenneth gira su rostro y la mira directamente a los ojos con algo de molestia, tan fijamente que la guerrera no pudo evitar bajar la mirada.

\- Al verle no entiendo que fue lo que nuestro padre vio en usted. – Responde verdaderamente molesto, y ante esto todos los presentes en el Salón guardaron silencio y giraron para ver la expresión de Júpiter. Sin levantar la mirada giro sobre sus talones y salió del lugar conteniendo una lagrima que llego de improvisto. Ya fuera del salón ella se apoyo contra una columna y con una par de suspiros entrecortados calmo sus ganas de llorar. – _No sabe lo que me hizo…_ – Pensó con amargura.

RECUERDO

Era de noche y un lastimado hombre con varias heridas en el cuerpo hablaba con una joven de cabellos castaños que derramaba lágrimas de tristeza y algo más

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así? - Pregunta derramando gruesas lagrimas.

\- Lo que paso, solo paso. – Se defiende de una manera no muy creíble.

\- ¡Dijiste que me amabas! – Le grita mientras se lleva su mano al pecho. – ¿Así amas tú? ¿Así aman lo de tu clase?

\- Lita… yo…

\- ¡No me hables, no te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra nunca más, solo vete, si quieres con ella, no me importa, solo vete y muérete como el gusano que eres! – Grita con todo su odio a flor de piel y gira para irse.

\- ¡Lita espera! – Llama el tomando su brazo, pero ella se lo arrebata casi haciéndolo caer.

\- No vuelvas a tocarme nunca más. – Amenaza con su pluma de transformación en la mano. – No te acerques, nosotros terminamos para siempre. ¡Porque si intentas acercarte conocerás la furia de Mi Planeta!

Los rayos cruzaron el cielo y él pudo ver a través de las sombras que ocasionaban fugazmente sus esmeraldas encendidas por el odio. Desde ese día la que fuera una dulce mujer se transformo en una fría y temeraria guerrera, una que incluso Urano llego a temer.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Ella desase su transformación y de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo saca un paquete de cigarrillos, tomo uno y se lo deja en la boca. Camina con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos, sumida en una profunda tristeza.

Ahora en el salón ya quedaban menos Sailors y los Volkov decidieron tomar asiento en uno de los sillones que estaban al otro lado de las blancas columnas de mármol. Todo lo sucedido no paso desapercibido por la solitaria guerrera de la destrucción que miraba atenta a los recién llegados, analizando a cada uno de ellos. – _Acaso… No lo creo_ – Pensó con seriedad. – _¡No pude ser!_ – Concluyo.

Dos hombres caminaban por los jardines del palacio hasta llegar a un gran rosal, lugar en el cual ambos se detuvieron.

\- Seguirás preguntándote para que te mande a llamar. – Comienza Endimión.

\- Para ver tus plantitas lo dudo. – Responde con ironía.

\- Me alegra ver que no cambiaste Stev. Tengo que pedirte algo. Algo que solo tú puedes hacer.

\- Ya no trabajo para la Corona, ni para nadie. – Afirma.– Mis días de mercenario terminaron cuando logre asentarme sin enemigos del pasado en la tierra de mis padres.

\- No te pido un contrato como los que me entere que hacías. – Reprocha el soberano. – Es una misión, nada más.

\- Tienes dentro 8 guerreras que harían lo que fuera con tan solo pedirlo, estoy retirado.

\- Pero ellas no pueden ir donde necesito que lo hagas. – Contesta con seriedad.

\- Ni por todo el oro del mundo, no puedo regresar. Lo siento. – Afirma molesto.

\- Es una misión rápida, tengo todos los datos. Te lo suplico Steven.

\- No puedo, lo siento. – Puntualiza y gira sobre sus talones.

\- Te daré lo que pidas. – Ofrece desesperado.

\- No tienes nada que me interese… Ya lo perdí todo una vez, y por nuestra amistad perdí lo único que me importaba. Sabes que no tienes nada, nunca lo tuviese. – Avanza molesto contra el soberano.

\- Steven…yo…

\- Vives en el engaño de la vida perfecta y sumiste a mucha gente en la miseria que ustedes crearon gracias a esta "Utopía Destinada a Ser". Se dejaron engañar por ese destino que les trajo Rini y gracias a eso manejaron sus patéticas vidas sin sentido. – Toma la solapa del traje real con su mano derecha y quedan a pocos centímetros de su cara con una gran molestia. – No te atrevas a molestarme una vez más, o me olvidare que fuiste el único que me defendió hace casi 20 años y aun así me costó más de lo que creía tu error.

\- ¡Suéltalo o te mato! – Amenaza una morena mujer de cabellos largos con una lanza en la mano.

\- ¡Qué lindo! La Bruja de la Puerta… ya estamos todos. – Responde soltando al soberano y caminando unos pasos. – ¿Que tal tu vida… lo siento... olvide que no la tienes. – Finaliza con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a poner tus sucias manos sobre nuestro Rey y aun peor mostrar tu traicionero rostro aquí? – Avanza con su arma en la mano a pocos metros del Steven.

\- No vine porque quisiera, pregúntale a tu Rey, Bruja. – Responde apretando su bastón.

\- ¡Suficiente los dos! Puede retirarse Plut. – Interviene Endimión ante ambos.

\- Pero mi señor este sujeto…

\- Yo lo mande a llamar, así que descuida, también puedo defenderme de ser necesario. – Finaliza acomodándose su ropa.

\- Como lo desee mi señor. – Con una reverencia ella desaparece de la misma manera que apareció no sin antes mirar con recelo al inesperado visitante.

\- Veo que sigue siendo tan encantadora como antes. – Cuestiona Steven con sarcasmo.

\- Steven, nuevamente te pido…

\- Ya te dije que no lo hare. – Se da la vuelta y sale por los pasillos.

\- Es Rini, corre peligro. – Declara directamente. – Si no fuera una situación tan particular no te lo pediría.

El se detiene en seco ante la declaración y cierra los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que apretaba la empuñadora de su bastón.

RECUERDO

\- Si tú eres el guardia de papa, ¿Significa que también eres mi guardia? – Pregunta la pequeña niña al fiel soldado.

\- Por supuesto que soy su guardián, pero antes de mi tienes ocho poderosas guerreras que harán lo que sea para protegerte. – Asegura inclinándose a la niña.

\- Aun así… ¿Me protegerás?

\- Con mi vida princesa. Con mi vida.

\- ¿Lo prometes? - Cuestiona tiernamente la niña.

\- ¡Lo juro!

La niña abraza al fiel guardián y luego sale corriendo por los jardines del palacio.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Steven mira al cielo y respira profundo, gira hacia el soberano y con un tono que jamás había usado ante el comenzó.

\- Lo haré. Pero si me ocultas algo, me mientes en algún pequeño detalle, o cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal que ponga en peligro a mi familia… Juro que te lo haré pagar con sangre. – Aseguro logrando intimidar al soberano.

\- Claro que te daré todos los detalles, entiende que la relación entre nuestros reinos no es la mejor, esa es la razón que te haya pedido.

\- Solo te pido que no uses la lealtad que jure a ti y a tu familia en mi contra. A cambio de mis servicios solo te pediré algo.

\- Lo que sea, solo pídelo.

\- La verdad. Nada más que la verdad. – La solicitud toma por sorpresa a Endimión.

\- Eso... es complicado Steven, lo sabes.

\- No tan complicado como lo que me pides. Ellos se lo merecen, merecen la verdad y lo sabes. – Enfatiza mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Este bien, así se hará. – Responde estrechando su mano.

\- Lo quiero por escrito. – Agrega tomando su mano.

\- Te has vuelto desconfiado con los años mi amigo. – Responde golpeando con su palma el hombro de Steven.

\- Más de lo que creerías, más de lo que creerías. – El recuerda algo que escucho. – Por cierto… ¿Qué hay de cierto del supuesto rumor que involucra a la reina?

\- Vaya, que sigues enterándote de todo. Es parte de la esta misión.

Los hombres salen caminando y charlando al respecto, pero esto no se le escapo a alguien que escuchaba atenta mientras tiraba su cigarrillo molesta.

En otra parte del castillo una puerta es golpeada con fuerza por una Sailor moleta.

\- ¡Abre la puerta o la destruiré! – Amenaza Sailor Mars

Pero Sailor Neptun que venía detrás de ella con toda la elegancia que la caracterizaba simplemente pateo la puerta rompiendo la cerradura que impedía el paso de la regente del fuego.

\- ¿Cómo se atreven a entrar de esa manera? – Pregunta la Neo Reina molesta parándose de la cama donde estaba sentada.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves tú a permitir lo que paso? – Cuestiona conteniéndose Mars.

\- ¿No se a que te refieres? – Responde Serenity.

\- ¡Ya basta de mentiras! – Dice Rei que dejo su transformación para quedar vestida con su habitual ropa de sacerdotisa. – ¡Que fue lo que ocurrió allá!

Este acto fue imitado por la Sailor de los mares dejándola vestida con uno de sus habituales y elegantes vestidos de diseño francés.

\- No sé a lo que te refieres, menos aun con esta actitud.

\- No te hagas la tonta Serena. – Rei llevaba varios siglos sin llamarla así, lo que sorprendió a las dos mujeres que estaban en la habitación. – Vi tu expresión al ver a los hijos de Volkov. ¡Ahora habla!

\- No tengo nada que decir, fue idea de Endimión el traerlo, no me agrada su presencia en Tokio Cristal, es todo.

\- Mi Reina, no me mienta. – Comienza Michiru tratando de mantener la calma. – ¿Qué hay de Ariel, y de los demás? Ellos están más que relacionados a nosotros y creo que nosotras dos nos hemos dado cuenta de eso.

\- ¡Nosotras tres! – Enfatiza Mina entrando con su habitual ropa de entrecasa. – Solo Yaten Kou tiene esos ojos esmeraldas… ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Pregunta dolida.

\- ¿No entiendo que quieren decir? – Cuestiona molesta.

En ese momento en que se creía descubierta entra Ami con su pluma en la mano caminando directamente hacia Serena. Sus ojos mostraban una gran molestia.

\- ¿Ami, ahora que te sucede a ti? – Pregunta la Neo Reina.

El sonido de un cachetazo silencio el lugar, nadie entendió lo que paso, el instinto de Serena fue llevar su mano a la cara, donde recibió el golpe. Cuando esta salió de su impresión Ami camino unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¡Después de tantos años, tantas batallas así nos pagas… ¡Renuncio! – Y con esas palabras arrojo su pluma a los pies de la Neo Reina.

\- Ami… ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- Olvidas que mi visor tiene análisis de ADN… No te lo perdonare nunca…

Ami sale caminando ignorando a todas y tras atravesar la puerta comenzó a llorar amargamente. Las otras amigas la vieron irse y luego giraron a ver a la Reina.

\- Hable, no le conviene que Haruka se entere de esto. – Amenaza Michiru tratando de controlar la forma de dirigirse.

\- Primero que nada, no les debo ninguna explicación. No esperaba que esos jóvenes llegaran tras él, no hay duda que saben de lealtad.

\- No tienes derecho a decir eso. – Responde Rei molesta con sus puños apretados.

\- ¿Te recuerdo tu pasado Rei? Tú no tienes derecho a hablarme de esa manera, ¿Tu menos que nadie!

\- ¿Que has hecho Serena? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Eres nuestra Reina, pero antes creíamos que también nuestra amiga. – Trata de interceder Mina

\- ¿Amiga? Ella no sabe lo que es eso. – Responde apuntando a Rei en su defensa. – Ella traiciono su amistad conmigo y con el Reino.

\- ¿Y por eso nos condenaste a todas? ¿Con que derecho? – Cuestiona una muy dolida Michiru.

\- Con el derecho de su consentimiento. – Asegura ella. – Ustedes vinieron ante mí para que usara el Cristal de Plata. No soportaron lo que paso y no querían poner su vida privada antes que su deber. Fueron ustedes lo que me lo pidieron. Odie el día que lo hicieron. ¿No tienen idea de cuánto? – Responde tomando asiento. – Desde ese día ustedes cambiaron, era claro que notaban a pesar de no recordarlo, sentían la pérdida de algo. Nunca estuve de acuerdo, aun así me lo pidieron en varias ocasiones.

\- ¿Todas lo hicimos? – Pregunta Mina sorprendida con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Solo hay una de ustedes que no lo hizo y que por nuestros errores la perdí. Ella esta consumida por el odio y solo se permite su deber. – Ella hace aparecer el Cristal de Plata en su mano. – Si es la verdad la que quieren… se las daré.

\- No Serena, solo quiero una vida… lo lamento. – Dice Mina poniendo su pluma en la cama de la Reina.

\- Lo hemos dado todo por ti. Y lo haríamos de nuevo. Pero ya no. Nos vemos Neo Reina. – Se despide Michiru con una formal reverencia. Pero esta se queda con su pluma de transformación.

Ahora en la habitación estaban Rei y Serena cara a cara. La primera estaba muy molesta con lo que estaba diciendo, mientras que Serena estaba destrozada por el descubrimiento.

\- ¡Nosotras jamás te pediríamos eso! Lo sabes.

\- Fuiste tú la que me lo pidió primero. Eras la más afectada por el asunto, aun peor por tu traición. – Rei se sorprende de lo que ella dijo.

\- ¡Yo jamás te traicionaría! ¡Lo he dado todo por ti!

\- Si no lo recuerdas no te preocupes, pero el fuego te dará la respuesta Rei, no te puedo juzgar por lo que paso. Pero cuando tú te perdones a ti misma aquí estaré.

Rei la mira sin poder responder, en parte por la ira, en parte por la duda. Miraba sus celestes ojos y trataba de encontrar una respuesta. Aun así suspiro y le entrego su pluma de transformación.

\- Si el planeta está en riesgo… llámame, es por lo único que regresaría.

\- Lo sé y lo entiendo… – Responde Serena acongojada.

Rei sale caminando por los pasillos hacia fuera del castillo donde se encontró con las otras "ex" Sailors las cuales se miraban esperando una respuesta que las convenciera por todo lo que paso. Ante sus ojos aparece Lita con su ropa de civil con un cigarrillo en la mano.

\- ¿También lo supiste? – Pregunta Ami acongojada.

\- Siempre lo supe… – Da la ultima bocanada a su cigarrillo y lo tira al piso donde lo pisa con su pie. – y francamente no me interesa.

\- Pero Lita… - Intenta hablar Mina preocupada. – ¿Por qué no nos has dicho?

\- Tenemos una obligación, si no lo entienden es porque ya eligieron su camino. – Finaliza caminando a través de ellas con desdén.

Las chicas se la quedan mirando sin poder entender que es lo que acababan de pasar a su amiga. Porque hablo de esa manera, como si no le importara y principalmente, desde cuando fumaba.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo...

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Hay algo de eso! Y Steven no va a decepcionar, espero!

Al lector anónimo que está por allí, espero que también lo disfrute!

Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5 El Reencuentro

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. La familia Volkov por el contrario si es mía.

* * *

CAPITULO 5

EL REENCUENTRO

Había pasado poco más de media hora y el ambiente seguía tenso en la Sala del Trono. Los hermanos seguían muy de cerca los movimientos de las Others restantes. Solo la joven Saturn era la ya que no los miraba como una amenaza a la seguridad del Palacio. Uranus y Plut, que acababa de entrar, era otra cosa. Si de ellas dependiera los habrían echado a la fuerza, pero esa no era su elección y les molestaba de sobremanera. Peor aun, el hecho de que las Inners y Neptun no hayan regresado. Con sus miradas enfrascadas se hace presente nuevamente el Rey acompañado por Steven. Este mira las presentes restantes y tuvo un mal sabor de boca.

\- Creo que te queda poco por explica. – Le dice golpeando su hombre con gracia.

\- Parece que todo se cae nuevamente mi amigo…

\- Mi Señor. – Interrumpe Uranus – No me parece apropiado ese tipo de comportamiento con una persona de su clase. – Dice acercándose al Soberano.

\- Si a una persona de su clase se refiere a no decir "traidor" delante de mis hijos lo agradezco Tenoe. – La mencionada se sorprende con lo dicho.

\- Es mejor que lo sepan por ti Volkov la clase de persona que eres. – Responde con falsa cortesía.

\- El es mas persona que usted por lo visto. – Interfiere Kenneth en la discusión. – Así que le agradecería que en nuestra presencia mida sus palabras.

\- ¿O que Niño? – Contesta sin poder contenerse.

\- Te haré comer polvo Abuela, peor que lo hice en Montecarlo el año pasado. – Agrega Ariel arrogante dando un paso adelante.

\- ¡Suficiente! – Grita el Rey Endimión. – Ellos son mis invitados y como tales se les trataran como deben.

\- Pero mi señor. ¿La reina está de acuerdo con esto? – Consulta una muy preocupada Plut.

\- Es mi voluntad, aun si la Neo Reina está o no de acuerdo con esto. Fin de la discusión. – Las Sailors bajan la cabeza asistiendo a la orden de su rey. – Hagan que les asignen cuartos adecuados.

\- Lo siento, pero me sentiré más seguro en mi antiguo departamento. Agradezco la invitación.

\- Como desees Steven y es "mi antiguo departamento" – Recuerda Endimión.

\- Cuando tenga los detalles que me hablo aquí estaré para cumplir con su cometido. Con su permiso. – Finaliza con cortesía.

Con una leve reverencia Steven se retira del Salón del Trono, no sin antes cambiarse para no llamar la atención en la ciudad. Nuevamente en compañía de sus hijos camino por los largos pasillos del Palacio hacia el exterior. A poco de irse una vos llama la atención de todos.

\- Al fin te atreves a dejar este lugar como la rata que eres.

\- Hasta que demostraste tu habitual cordialidad… - Él le da una leve sonrisa.

\- Espero que esta vez no vuelva a ver tu rostro por aquí. – Responde de muy mala manera Lita.

\- No es tu voluntad o la mía, es la del Rey. Habla con él. Así que le pido que no me moleste Señora Kino. – Finaliza sin inmutarse caminando a su lado.

\- Sabes que algún día terminaremos esto como sea. – Advierte con firmeza.

\- Espero que ese día llegue y entiendas todo lo que pase… – Responde mirándola por su hombro.

Sus ojos se conectaron, Steven la miraba con algo de pena y tristeza, mientras que las esmeraldas de ella eran frías, cargadas de odio y resentimiento. Este gesto no paso desapercibido por los jóvenes que se intrigaron aun mas en saber cuál era el verdadero asunto entre ellos. El rompe ese contacto con algo de dolor por los sentimientos de la guerrera, pero sabía que no podía culparla, le dolía en verdad no encontrar en ellos esos cálidos y gentiles que tiempo atrás supieron robar su corazón. Cuando todos pasaron delante de ella alcanzo a notar que la joven Lila llevaba un juego de pendientes verdaderamente únicos, eran rosas color rosa, unos que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo y que decidió dejar atrás como recordatorio de lo que había perdido.

En la Puerta Principal se encontraron con Rei, Ami, Mina y Michiru, las cuales esbozaron genuino gestos de alegría al verlos que dejaron sorprendidos a los jóvenes pero no Steven. El primero en acortar distancia fue Kenneth impulsado por los flamantes sentimientos que desarrollo con la sacerdotisa. Sus hermanas lo miraron extrañadas, pero no dijeron nada cuando se abrazaron. Por el contrario a lo esperado la siguiente fue Ami, quien le dio una tarjeta a Ellen con un número de teléfono y la dirección del Hospital donde era Directora.

\- Lo que necesite, lo que guste, puede hablarme cuando quiera. Le pido que no lo dude. – Aclara al ver la cara de desconfianza de la chica, al mismo tiempo que luchaba por no abrazarla. – Estaré esperando su llamada. – Toma sus manos y con una sonrisa sale caminando rápidamente tratando de que no la vean derramar sus lágrimas.

Ellen miro a su padre y luego a la guerrera que se retiraba apresurada por la calle en dirección al centro.

\- Yo… Conozco uno de los mejores Spa de Tokio, es mas soy una de las socias – Ríe con nerviosismo. – Esta es mi tarjeta. Sé que dice cantante…. – Mina vuele a reír – ¡Pero aunque ya no lo haga nunca deje de serlo! Nos vemos.

Al igual que su amiga peliazul sale rápidamente hacia la ciudad. Esta vez ella miro a su padre y le pregunto.

\- ¿Podre confiar en ella? – En respuesta su padre asiente con la cabeza. – En ese caso… ¿Me dejarías ir a ver el centro de Tokio con ella?

\- Claro, ve y llama para saber que estas bien.

Ella lo abraza y tras la Rubia de moño rojo que alcanza a pocos metros.

\- Padre, no me parece adecuado que ella salga sola con esa loca mujer. – Interfiere Ariel

\- Descuida Ariel, ella estará bien. Conozco a Mina, está algo desequilibrada, pero no es peligrosa. - Asegura con una sonrisa.

\- Se ve que las conoces demasiado bien… – Contesta Ariel con suspicacia.

\- Trabaje con ellas desde el comienzo del Reino de Tokio Cristal. – Responde con tranquilidad. – Fueron buenos años… – Suspira con melancolía.

Una ráfaga de viento mueve los cabellos de Ariel y lo hace voltear para ver a la guerrera de los mares. Luego mira a su padre el cual entendió su mirada y comprendió lo que el viento de acababa de decir.

\- Estaré en mi departamento, cuando gustes regresa. – Ariel lo mira incrédulo. – Vamos Lila, te invito a comer.

\- ¿A mí no me invitaras? – Pregunto Ellen temerosa.

\- Ve con la Doctora Mizuno, te conozco, no te atreves a pedírmelo. – Ella lo mira con una sonrisa. – Anda ve o no la encontraras.

La joven Ellen sale en dirección donde estaría Ami, mientras que Lila desconcertada observaba la situación, luego miro a su padre el cual el estrecho su brazo. Ella se acerca y lo toma con mucha incertidumbre.

\- Te daré las respuestas a su debido tiempo, pero no ahora. – Responde al ver sus ojos – Por cierto hace años había una tienda de video juegos, servían una de los mejores malteadas de Tokio.

\- ¿Malteadas? – Pregunta sorprendida

\- Es helado batido, te gustara. – Asegura con una sonrisa.

Steven saluda con la cabeza a Rei y esta le devuelve una sonrisa y ambos se alejan hacia el centro con la esperanza de que el Crow no haya cerrado con los años. Mientras que en silencio Rei y Kenneth ven alejarse a sus amigos y hermanas, estas eran abordadas respectivamente por las jóvenes.

\- Señora Hino… ¿Ahora qué haremos?- Pregunta nervioso.

\- Primero en principal. – Comienza Rei con su habitual tono severo. – No soy señora. – Pero rápidamente le brinda una sonrisa y continúa. – Comienza llamándome Rei… por ahora.

\- Esta bien Rei… – Se toman de la mano y salen por la calle. – ¿Que haremos ahora?

\- Comencemos conociéndonos, si te parece. Vamos a tomar un Té y veamos qué pasa.

\- ¿Tendrá Té de Jazmín? – Pregunta aún emocionado.

Ella se frena en seco y sus ojos se ponen llorosos, se limpia con la palma de su mano y con una sonrisa le responde.

\- Por supuesto que lo tengo, ese es el Té favorito de tu madre.

\- ¿Y yo que me preguntaba de donde saque esos gustos? – Dice abrazando y levantando a su madre en brazos para luego abrazarla nuevamente.

En otra parte de la ciudad, mas precisamente en el centro comercial más importante de Tokio, Mina no dejaba de hablar de cosméticos y productos para el cuidado del cabello, lo decía a una velocidad prácticamente sobrehumana y mostrándose increíblemente nerviosa. En más de una ocasión decía que de seguro algo se había metido en sus ojos, porque no dejaban de cristalizarse.

\- Si no la conociera diría que está nerviosa señora Aino. – Dice Milda tímidamente.

\- JAJAJAJA yo nerviosa, La Gran Mina Aino no sabe lo que son los nervios. – Responde poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

\- Si usted lo dice… - Responde apenada.

\- Oye, llámame Mina. Eso de Señora Aino me hace parecer muy vieja. - Dice con falsa molestia.

\- Para tener un par de siglos encima… se ve como si fuera mi hermana mayor. – Mina se frena al escuchar la frase "Siglos encima"

\- Si… pero podría ser más que tu hermana mayor… Podría ser... tu productora, eres bonita, con muy poco te haría una modelo famosa, y podría conseguirte una gran carrera. – Responde rápidamente.

\- En vez de amor, dinero o fama… Deme la verdad. – Pide de una manera muy sincera.

Esta respuesta toma por sorpresa a Mina la cual solo siente que sus ojos se anegan en lagrimas.

\- No sé qué decir Milda… – Comienza apenada y muy dolida, algo que noto instantáneamente la joven a su lado. – Yo lo sient..

\- No digas mas… mama.

Mina se acerco temblando y derramando sus lagrimas casi en cámara lenta, poco a poco comenzó a abrazarla temiendo que la rechace, pero al sentir los brazos de Milda, su hija tocando su espalda no pudo más que hundir su rostro en el hombro y llorar desahogando esa sensación de pérdida que hacía mucho tiempo la acongojaba. Estuvieron abrazadas tanto tiempo que este pareció detenerse. La gente que transitaba el gran centro comercial de Tokio no entendía lo que pasaba, aun así nadie se atrevió a molestarlas.

\- Ya deja de llorar o si te parecerás a una madre. – Dice Milda tratando de detener sus lágrimas.

\- Si fuera tan sencillo lo haría… mi pequeña. – Finaliza con una sonrisa para abrazarse nuevamente.

Lejos de allí, en el Hospital Central de Tokio, en el ante último piso alguien toco la puerta del Director del Nosocomio. Una muy ensimismada Doctora que miraba sus títulos en la pared simplemente respondió un "Adelante" sin ver de quien se trataba.

\- No tengo nada programado para hoy, tomate el día ¿Quieres? – Responde sin ver quien se trataba.

\- Para tener tantos títulos no prestas atención a que hoy es sábado. No hay nadie en secretaria.

\- ¿Ellen? – Pregunta girando rápidamente, pero trataba de mostrarse tranquila. – Veo que decidió presentarse.

\- Aunque no entiendo porque, pero algo me guió hacia aquí. – Responde cerrando la puerta tras ella.

\- De seguro te preguntaras muchas cosas… No te culpo, el querer saber es un gran don de las mentes privilegiadas.

\- Si, se podría decir que tengo una mente privilegiada. – Responde Ellen con tranquilidad mientras se acomodaba sus lentes con una mano en el bolsillo. – A veces es difícil investigar sin encontrarte con verdades incomodas.

\- "Si tu intención es describir la verdad, hazlo…

\- con sencillez y la elegancia déjasela al sastre". – Interrumpe Ellen – Albert Einstein.

Ambas ríen al darse cuenta de que son igual de capas. Pero cuando terminan se quedan mirando sin poder comenzar de nuevo.

\- En su tesis de análisis molecular de hace un par de décadas… – Comienza tratando de impresionar a Ami. – Usted refería que la mayoría de los seres vivos a base de carbono del Universo poseen ciertos tipos de genomas que los hacen similares. Usted afirmaba que lo que se podía decir ADN extraterrestre solo variaba en un par de cromosomas y que solo algunas razas evolucionaron con los elementos químicos de sus respectivos planetas.

\- Eso es correcto, veo que ha leído mucho. – Responde con orgullo Ami.

\- Si, demasiado. Pero la pregunta crucial es ¿Por qué mi secuencia genética tiene elementos que nos son propios de este planeta? ¿Por qué es claro que soy la hija de un ser humano y un ser del Planeta Kinmoku?

\- Eso es algo que debería preguntárselo a su madre. – Responde con la vos entrecortada.

\- Desde que intervino la línea de mi hogar me tome la libertad de accesar la computadora del banco genético de Tokio y con el descubrir la identidad de mi madre. – Ami da un paso atrás estupefacta, pero no menos orgullosa. – ¿Debo seguir llamándola Doctora Misuno?

Ella corre y la abraza con mucho afecto, casi dejándola sin respirar, es cuando se dio cuenta que era más alta que ella, casi una cabeza.

\- Puedes llamarme como quieras… Mi niña – Responde con ternura mientras lloraba de alegría. Cuando se separan Ami la mira con orgullo y le pregunta. – ¿Donde estudiaste todo eso?

\- De la Red… solo he ido al Secundario de mi ciudad, el cual me es muy aburrido.

\- Quédate aquí. Estudia en Tokio, solo será un repaso para ti. – Acaricia su rostro – Tienes los ojos de tu padre mi pequeña… y su altura.

\- ¿Conoces a mi padre? – Pregunta emocionada.

\- Por supuesto, fue el único amor de mi vida. – Recuerda con ternura.

\- ¿Porque me dejaste? – Cuestiona Ellen separándose molesta.

\- Eso… no… no te lo puedo decir mi pequeña. – Contesta nerviosa.

\- ¿Cómo que no puedes decírmelo? – Cuestiona quitándose los lentes.

\- No lo sé, solo no lo sé. – Ami se lleva las manos al rostro y le da la espalda. – No lo recuerdo. – Ahora comienza a llorar desconsolada y apenada.

Ellen la abraza por la espalda y apoya su mentón en su hombro. Con una sonrisa le dice con ternura.

\- Lo importante es que te encontré… madre.

Ami llora aun mas fuerte largando todo lo que por años la afligía, sabiendo que una parte de ella estaba perdida. Ahora que la tenia, ahora que sabía de su existencia pudo comprender porque Taiki le dio la espalda hacia tantos años. Se sintió liberada, se sintió feliz, se sintió completa y por primera vez… Madre.

Frente al mar, otra parte de la ciudad, en un Penhouse exclusivo dos mujeres estaban sentadas mirando la ciudad y el mar, a sus espaldas una gran piscina que ocupaba la mitad de este.

\- Por lo que veo mantiene una relación sentimental con la "simpática" corredora. – Dice Ariel con algo de sarcasmo.

\- Es correcto, llevamos tantos años juntas que prácticamente somos una misma alma. – Responde con una sonrisa.

\- Por lo que pude observar su actitud cambio después de mirar su espejo. – Advierte Ariel.

\- Al igual que la tuya después de escuchar lo que sea que te haya dicho el viento.

\- Es cierto. – Asegura – Pero también me lo dijo la marea en Montecarlo la semana pasada. "Mi destino está en Tokio Cristal"

\- ¿También escuchas las mareas? – Pregunta emocionada.

\- Si, sé que es raro, pero mi padre me dijo que no me preocupe, que hay personas especiales que pueden hacerlo. Como mi hermano Kenneth, él ve cosas en el fuego.

\- Eso lo supuse, por lo que vimos hoy en el Salón del Trono. – Aclara Michiru dejando su taza de té. – No solo tienes los ojos de Rei sino sus habilidades.

\- Lo note cuando se acerco y lo confirme cuando la encontré fuera del Palacio. No hay duda de que es su madre.

\- ¿Es lo único que notaste? – Pregunta Michiru expectante.

\- No solo eso, sino que tengo una leve sospecha de quien es mi madre… o mis madres.

Michiru sonríe y toma la mano de Ariel a través de la mesa. Ariel le devuelve la sonrisa y con suspicacia sigue.

\- No dudo que fuiste tú la que me llevo por mueve meses en el vientre. – Asegura.

\- Fueron siete… – Se seca una lagrima que cayó de improvisto. – fue el único años que me separe de Haruka…

\- Fue cuando me abandonaste. – Quita su mano de la suya. – al igual que todas las demás.

\- Eso no es cierto. Ariel yo…

\- Muy delicioso su café señorita Kaio. – Se para y sale para la puerta.

\- ¡No hija, no te vayas! – Suplica abrazándola por la espalda.

\- Lo siento, no me crie con un gran padre para saber que tengo una madre que nunca me quiso.

\- No es cierto, te amo, créeme. – Suplica la violinista.

Ariel se logra separar del agarre de la dolida mujer y abre la puerta. Michiru cae de rodilla llorando desconsoladamente mirando apenada a su hija que la miraba con resentimiento.

Cuando llega al ascensor se encuentra con la corredora que cruza sus miradas, Ariel con resentimiento y Haruka con molestia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- No es problema suyo Tenoe.

Cuando pasa por ella golpea su hombro con el de la vieja corredora. Haruka ve la puerta del Penhuose abierta y el llanto de Michiru. Furiosa gira y toma a Ariel por su chaqueta.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho a Michiru? ¡MALDITA! - Grita con cólera levantando su puño listo para golpearla.

\- Pregúntaselo a ella. – Responde con desprecio mirando por el hombro de su atacante

\- ¡Déjala Haruka! ¡No le hagas daño! ¡Te lo suplico! - Dice corriendo hacia su pareja.

\- Pero…

\- Por favor… solo déjala – Suplica llorando al tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura.

Desorientada Haruka suelta su agarre y la puerta del ascensor se cierra al tiempo que sus ojos se conectan por un segundo. La regente del viento abraza a su dolida sirena, la cual tiene que llevar en sus brazos ya que por su tristeza no podía siquiera levantarse. A pesar de intentar saber lo que paso, Michiru fue a su cama y se quedo dormida entre lágrimas. Por lo que solamente fue al balcón de su casa con la intención de que el viento le pueda aclarar algo de lo que paso.

Tras caminar un rato por la ciudad y mostrarle parte de esta, llegan al lugar esperado. Dentro del antiguo Local, un hombre con su bastón al costado de la mesa y una joven castaña vestida con su habitual ropa oscura esperaban la orden que habían pedido hacia unos minutos a una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos celestes.

\- ¿Entonces me dirás que hay entre mis hermanos y esas mujeres? – Comienza Lila.

\- Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta. – Dice Steven dejando la carta en la mesa.

\- Vamos padre, es extraño, nunca nos dejas hablar con extraños, nunca dejaste que te faltaran el respeto y menos en tu propiedad. Te has enfrentado a mucha gente en el conflicto territorial cuando éramos niños y jamás te has dejado intimidar o has permitido que te ataquen sin dar batalla.

\- Los años cambian a la gente. – Responde con tranquilidad.

\- Esas mujeres te han cambiado. O acaso fueron ellas las que te…

\- No, ellas no me han dañado, han querido, pero no les fue permitido en su momento. Solo espera y veras que me une a este reino. – Continúa con tranquilidad.

\- En particular esa mujer. – Responde despectivamente. – ¿Que le has hecho? Es claro que te odia más que las otras.

\- Lila, mi querida, aun eres joven para muchas cosas…

\- ¿LITA? – Se siente una vos detrás de ellos. - ¿Eres tú?

Lila mira a ambos lados hasta que se dio cuenta que el hombre que venía con la bandeja le hablaba a ella.

\- Creo que se ha confundido señor. – Responde con tranquilidad y educación.

\- ¡No lo creo! ¿Steven? – Deja la bandeja y lo abraza emocionado. – Tantos años.

\- Andrew, no has cambiado nada. – Responde saludando al rubio.

\- Volviste, pensé que no te vería nunca más. – Continúa con alegría.

\- Darién me llamo, tengo un asunto con él. – Responde casual.

\- Pues dile que salga del Castillo a saludar a sus amigos. – Dice con falsa molestia pero vuelve a mirar a Lila sorprendido.

\- Ella es mi hija, Lila. – Aclara y se da cuenta que no era realmente su vieja amiga.

\- ¿Ella es…

\- Adoptada, soy padre soltero. – Responde antes que diga algo de más.

\- Es muy parecida… – Se dice en vos baja. – Lo siento señorita. – Se disculpa Andrew. – Se parece mucho a alguien que conocí en el pasado. Por cierto, invitación de la casa. – Dice Andrew a Lila – Ahora te traeré algo que de seguro te gustara. – y con eso se retira al mostrador.

Lila mira a Steven y luego a Andrew, posteriormente y en silencio mira alrededor del local y encuentra en el mostrador una foto que le llamo la atención pero no menciono.

\- ¿Un amigo del pasado? – Comienza la joven.

\- Si, no pensé que todavía estuviera vivo, pero por suerte si, veras que es el mejor en la cocina.

\- ¿Porque me confundió con esa mujer? – Pregunta de mal modo.

\- Hay gente que se parece a otras, cuando se vive tanto tiempo a veces uno se confunde.

\- Si claro… Te recuerdo que no soy Milda, no me tomes por tonta. – Responde molesta.

\- No lo hago, solo que hay muchas verdades que traen sufrimiento y mentiras que nos ayudan a seguir adelante. - Responde con tranquilidad.

\- No vengas con palabrerías baratas, solo dilo de una vez. ¿Quién es esa mujer y qué relación tengo con ella? – Pregunta golpeando con su puño la mesa haciendo temblar las cosas.

\- La relación que tengas con Lita la tendrás que descubrir por ti misma, como lo han hecho tus hermanas.

\- ¿Quieres decir que ella es mi madre? – Consulta preocupada.

Steven guarda silencio y esquiva la vista tomando su taza de café. Ella comienza a derramar un par de lágrimas mientras que las cosas comenzaban a acomodarse en su cabeza. Luego mira a su padre a los ojos con molestia.

\- No tenías derecho a ocultarme eso… ni a mis hermanos…

\- Lo sé… – Responde con pesar – Pero tampoco podía develarles que sus madres son las guerreras y mucho menos enfrentarlas a la verdad.

\- ¿Y esa cual es?

\- Solo las Sailors pueden decirles la verdad.

\- ¿Otra vez con evasivas? ¡Por favor! Dime la verdad si en realidad te importamos. – Suplica Lila.

\- Porque me importan guardé la verdad, una que también se a medias. – Responde con sinceridad.

\- Ahora me intentas hacer creer que solo sabes una parte. No mientas.

\- El porqué las pusieron en adopción jamás lo sabré. Solo sé que algo me dijo que todos debían crecer juntos.

\- ¿Nos coleccionaste como trofeos?

\- Como te atreves a decir algo así. Son mis hijos, los amo como tales. – Responde molesto levantando la vos.

\- Entonces di la verdad. – Dice ahora llorando - ¿Por qué Kenneth es tu verdadero hijo y yo soy la adoptada? Es evidente que soy la hija de Kino y es claro que tengo la misma marca de nacimiento que tú. – Mueve el pelo detrás de su oreja derecha mostrándole esa mancha. – Dime ¿Soy tu verdadera hija? Explícame porque Kenneth y yo compartimos la misma sangre.

Steven permaneció en silencio, era claro que le dolía la situación y que su hija sufriera.

\- Solo te pido que esperes y a su tiempo entenderás. – Responde tomando su mano.

\- Lo siento, esto me duele, sé que me has criado como a tu hija, pero no decirme la verdad me duele mucho. – Se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, pero su padre la detiene con su mano.

\- No te vayas, espera. Por favor. – Suplica.

\- Estaré bien, no te preocupes, me enseñaste muy bien a cuidarme sola.

\- Hija…

Lila se suelta de su agarre y corre hacia la puerta sin que Steven logre detenerla. Apenado se queda parado al lado de la mesa mientras su amigo Andrew se paraba a su lado.

\- No hay duda que tiene lo peor de ambos… y que en realidad es su hija.

\- ¿Tan evidente es?

\- Tiene la misma mirada de odio que ella cuando se enoja, no hay dudas. – Asegura el ya canoso Andrew.

A pesar de intentar ir en su encuentro es en vano, Lila estaba muy bien entrenada, pero había algo que lo inquietaba, ella no tenía la menor idea de a dónde ir.

Lejos de allí una mujer cubierta con un piloto beige mira el cielo y se dice a sí misma - "Una tormenta caerá pronto". - Minutos después un trueno retumba en toda la ciudad.

* * *

Que les pareció hasta acá?

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Si habrá un poco mas de sufrimiento, pero las cosas como veras empiezan a salir a la luz. Serenity no es mala, tiene un par de conflictos personales, pero no es mala. Lo de Rini... mejor mas adelante, pero ya es mayor. En cuanto a las estrellas fugases... vuelven en un par de capitulos para quedarse en la historia. Muchas gracias! Nos leemos!

Al lector anonimo: Gracias por estar alli!

Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6 El Traidor

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. La familia Volkov por el contrario si es mía.

* * *

CAPITULO 6

EL TRAIDOR

Steven camino por la ciudad tratando de encontrar a Lila. Agotado decidió ir a su departamento con la esperanza de que ella haya llegado antes. Por el contrario una figura lo esperaba expectante sentado en el sillón oculto en las sombras.

\- ¡Ariel! – Se inquieta – Me asustaste hija, no pensé que vinieras aquí. – Deja su abrigo en el perchero y prende las luces notando su error. – ¿Qué quieres aquí? – Pregunta secamente.

\- Tú sabes a que he venido. Busco respuestas. – Contesta de mal modo.

\- No es a mí a quien tienes que exigirlas. – Responde girando para ignorarla.

En ese momento la mujer saca su espada y ataca a Steven, el cual esperaba dicha reacción, por lo que de su bastón extrae un estilete con el cual se defiende de la hoja de Urano.

\- ¡No creas que no esperaba esta intromisión! ¡Te esperaba desde que me exiliaron! – Contesta haciendo fuerza para lanzar a Haruka unos metros atrás.

\- ¡Debí matarte hace años Traidor! – Contesta con furia.

\- No hubieras podido y lo sabes, por eso vienes con tu talismán con la intención de hacerme frente. – Responde molestando aun más a la guerrera. – Así que si no quieres que la pobre Michiru sufra tu perdida mejor te retiras antes que te hagas daño.

\- ¡No sé quién te crees que eres¡ ¡Estás hablando con la Other más poderosa de todas!

Nuevamente se lanza al ataque y las espadas chocan una y otra vez hasta que la hoja de Steven se parte a la mitad. La sonrisa de triunfo de Haruka se hiso evidente instantáneamente, pero le llamo la atención que su oponente no se inmutara en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿No piensas suplicar por tu vida? – Cuestiona la Regente del Viento apuntándolo con su espada.

\- Primero. Jamás te daría el gusto y segundo y más importante, no tengo nada que suplicar. Mis hijos son casi adultos y todo está a nombre de ellos. Así que si a eso viniste hazlo, me libras del pedido de Endimión. – Finaliza guardando sus manos en los bolsillos.

Haruka lo mira atento y deseosa de atacar, pero recuerda a lo que vino y su espada desapareció de su mano.

\- Tu hijo Ariel estuvo en mi casa y no sé qué le dijo a Michiru que está destrozada. – Comienza a hablar más relajada.

\- Deberías preguntárselo Ariel, no a mí. El es un alma independiente que hace lo que se le da la gana. – Responde con tranquilidad.

\- Veo como has criado a esos niños. – Contesta despectivamente – Seguramente son caprichosos e indisciplinados.

\- Son una copia de sus verdaderos padres. – La respuesta altero a la rubia. – Ella hace lo que se le da la gana, es un espíritu ingobernable… como el viento.

\- ¿Cual es su relación con Michiru y por qué dijo que puede escuchar el viento? – Cuestiona.

\- Porque lo hace Haruka… – Saca un paquete de cigarros y lleva uno a su boca, le extiende el paquete pero esta se niega con la cabeza. – Al igual que a las mareas. Ella no llego al Salón del Trono porque se lo hayan dicho sus hermanos. Estoy seguro que ella supo donde debía estar y si era importante para ella.

\- Pero sus poderes… de donde los saco… – Se inquieta al pensar en la respuesta – ¿Como es que ella…

\- Eres una mujer inteligente. Si dejaras tu ira de lado por un momento entenderías que no todo es como estaba destinado a ser… – Prende su cigarrillo y deja en la mesa el paquete.

\- Eso quiere decir… que Michiru y yo… – Le arrebata el cigarro y le la boca y le da una gran bocanada.

Haruka se sienta nerviosa y sus manos comienzan a temblar, la incertidumbre de ella era evidente y sus ojos demostraban ese conflicto que nunca espero enfrentar, ni que fuera una de las personas que más odiaba la que le estuviera dando ánimos en ese momento. El se sentó a su lado en el sofá y poso su mano en su hombro. Ella lo miro aun confundida pero él le devolvió una sonrisa que extrañamente la tranquilizo.

\- Sabes… Cuando llegue a mi casa con mis pequeños. – Recuerda mientras prende otro cigarro. – No tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer… eran cinco hermosos niños para criar y amar… – Una sonrisa ilumino al hombre. – Pero ellos me ayudaron más de lo que jamás sabrán… fueron lo único que me dio ganas de seguir…

\- Te echamos como un perro de Tokio. – Recordó con algo de pena. – Fuimos muy duro contigo y sin embargo…

\- No les guardo rencor. Quizás un poco contigo y la Bruja. Aunque solo guarde las esperanzas de que ellos jamás se enteraran de su pasado.

\- ¿Por qué no querías que supieran? – Cuestiona sorprendida.

\- Aun soy un poderoso enemigo y mi cabeza aun tiene precio ¿Recuerdas? – Advierte Steven.

\- Es cierto… Debería entregarte y viviría tranquila por el resto del Milenio. – Responde con una sonrisa. – Pero el Rey confía en ti, si no, no te hubiera llamado.

\- Preferiría seguir en mis tierras tranquilo con mis hijos. – Contesta con sinceridad.

\- Pero no son tus verdaderos hijos. – Le advierte la rubia.

\- ¡Lo son! Los crié y los amo como si fueran míos. Eso me convierte en su padre. – Afirma Steven.

\- Quiero aclarar las cosas con… mi hija. – Responde Haruka algo emocionada ante el comentario.

\- Jamás me negaría a eso. Solo que es la decisión de ella. – Ríe por lo bajo sorprendiendo a la corredora. – Sabes Ariel es igual a ti. Siempre fue una molestia. Soberbia, altanera, solitaria e independiente. Cuando cumplió los dieciséis ella se fue de casa en mi moto con la intención de correr lo más rápido que pueda. – Haruka escucho con cierto orgullo el relato. – "El viento me guiara" Me dijo mientras salía a toda velocidad. Hoy la vi después de casi dos años. Seguí su carrera desde entonces y me dio gusto que te superara en tu pista favorita.

\- No me lo recuerdes… en esa carrera. – Recuerda con nostalgia. – Estaba peleando la punta. Salí primera de la línea de partida y ella lo hizo en la antepenúltima posición. Dos vueltas antes de la llegada se pego a mis espaldas. Fueron las dos vueltas más largas de mi vida. Ella se acerco por la derecha y me engaño, salió por la izquierda y en la última curva me paso, fue increíble la forma que me rebaso.

\- Tiene talento natural. A los once años me robo mi camioneta y salió con sus hermanas al centro comercial. Un viaje de casi cuarenta kilómetros. Encontré la camioneta correctamente estacionada y mis hijas tomando un helado como si nada.

\- Creo que comencé con el pie izquierdo. – Declara Haruka.

\- No te preocupes, ella entenderá. Es igual de cabeza dura y malhumorada que tú. – Ella lo mira mal. – pero tiene el encanto y la sensatez de Michiru cuando se lo propone. Solo dale tiempo.

\- Tiempo… Es algo que no quiero seguir perdiendo. – Dice con pena.

\- Trata, no puede garantizarte nada. Es terca como pocas personas que conocí. – Asegura guiñando un ojo.

Haruka se levanta y apaga el cigarrillo en el cenicero, luego mira a Steven y poniendo su habitual porte de soberbia dice.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decirle a Michiru que estuve fumando! – Camina hasta la puerta y tras abrirla lo mira a los ojos. – Gracias por cuidarla.

Y con una sincera sonrisa sale del departamento. Steven apaga el cigarro y se recuesta en el sillón, cerró los ojos y se quedo con la cabeza contra el respaldo pensando que hacer al respecto y con la esperanza de que Endimión se arrepintiera de lo que había pedido.

Esa noche una tormenta azotaba la moderna ciudad, mientras una joven caminaba sin rumbo fijo y sin saber qué hacer. Estaba totalmente empapada, lo que ocultaba sus lágrimas. Odiaba la situación, estuvo a punto de lastimar a su madre y peor aún, la detestaba. Tenía la certeza de que el sentimiento era reciproco y no tenía la menor idea de que hacer. Se encontró de repente caminando en un parque. Se sentó en una de las bancas, junto sus piernas y quedo abrazada a sí misma, tenía frio a pesar de estar acostumbrada al mal clima. De esta forma estuvo un largo rato llorando en silencio, preguntándose por que se dieron así las cosas hasta que se sintió observada. Levanto la vista y la vio, cubierta con un piloto beige y un paraguas en la mano el cual no estaba usando, su cabello suelto y largo la confundió por un momento, pero un rayo le mostró quien era en realidad. Sus fríos ojos esmeraldas analizaban la joven que estaba sufriendo en silencio. La miro detenidamente, se acerco y dejo su paraguas en el banco. La miro nuevamente esperando una reacción y solamente giro para retirarse en silencio como había llegado.

\- ¡Puedes llevártelo, no lo necesito! – Dice la joven bajando los pies.

\- Es obvio que si, pescaras un resfriado. – Responde la castaña aun dándole la espalda.

\- Puedo cuidarme sola, sabe. – Afirma molesta.

\- Si claro, eres una niña independiente de papi. – Contesta en tono burlón.

\- ¿Qué rayos quieres? – Cuestiona molesta.

\- No quiero nada, dalo por seguro niña. Simplemente quise tener un detalle, pero eres tan arrogante e irritante como el traidor que te crio. – Responde girando para mirarla altaneramente.

\- ¡El no es un traidor! ¡Y fue más padre de lo que mucha gente jamás va a serlo! – Responde poniéndose de pie con sus manos apretadas a sus costados.

\- No hay duda que tienes carácter niña. Pero recuerda que estas en mis dominios. – Amenaza la guerrera.

\- ¿Crees que te tengo algo de miedo? – Responde con arrogancia con una de sus manos en la cintura.

\- Deberías. Que me hayas sorprendido dos veces no te da la victoria. – Dice mientras una de sus piernas retrocedía como esperando un ataque.

\- ¡Terminemos esto aquí y ahora! – Grita Lila molesta poniéndose en guardia.

Ambas corren a enfrentarse sin miedo, sin remordimiento, con algo que las caracterizaba en ese momento, un profundo sentimiento de tristeza y odio. Ambas no dejaban de atacar, se golpeaban sin compasión sin miramientos, con cada golpe su odio se incrementaba con cada ataque sus pocos sentimientos encontrados desaparecían. En un momento las dos quedan exhaustas mirándose aun con odio, pero sin dejar de estar atentas a cualquier contragolpe de su rival.

\- Veo que te ha entrenado bien el miserable. – Dice tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Veo que para ser una vieja te mantienes en estado. – Se burla la joven.

Los comentarios llevaron a otra ronda de golpes, pero esta vez ambas quedaron tendidas en el piso. El agua que aun caía a raudales limpiaba los rastros de sangre de ambas. La guerrera y al joven estaban a no más de dos metros casi sin respirar. Lita no recordaba un enemigo de ese talle y Lila nunca había combatido tanto ni tan duro hasta esa noche. Por primera vez la guerrera sintió algo en su pecho, algo que nunca peso sentir por esa irritante mocosa, orgullo.

\- Sabes niña. – Comienza poniéndose de pie. – Eres buena, no lo suficiente, aun así tienes potencial.

\- ¿Me está proponiendo un trabajo? – Responde despectivamente parándose mientras su mano presionaba sus costillas.

\- En lo mas mínimo, jamás contrataría a alguien que venga de un traidor.

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres? – Cuestiona molesta e intrigada.

Un par de policías se acercaron corriendo tras ser alertados por las cámaras de seguridad del Parque, por lo que Lita saco su lapicera de transformación y toma su forma de Sailor antes de que estos vean quien era.

\- Asuntos del Palacio, oficiales. – Estos frenaron en seco poniéndose en firme la saludaron. – Lo que hayan grabado lo borraran y ustedes no dirán nada. ¿Esta entendido? – Dice con autoridad.

\- ¡Si señora! – Respondieron al unisonó y se retiraron como vinieron.

\- Veo que tiene autoridad Sailor Júpiter. – Dice con algo de gracia. – ¿Terminamos esto?

\- Estas en desventaja ahora niña. – Un par de rayos cruzaron el cielo iluminando el lugar dando una poderosa imagen de la guerrera.

\- No creas que estoy desprevenida. – Comenta llevando su mano a la espalda.

\- Vamos a tomar algo caliente. – Ella desvanece su transformación. – No vaya a ser que te resfríes y tu padre se moleste.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero prefiere no hacerlo. La guerrera comienza a caminar y tras unos metros gira y la ve con tranquilidad y no tan seria.

\- Vamos, ya no te golpeare.

Lila levanta sus hombros y suspira. " _¿Qué tengo para perder?_ " pensó para sí mientras tomaba el paraguas. Comenzó a caminar a su lado en silencio. Lo hicieron por largo rato hasta llegar a un edificio que desentonaba con el moderno Tokio Cristal. Lita saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta, subieron por las escaleras hasta un departamento pequeño pero acogedor. Ella dejo sus llaves y su calzado en el recibidor, quito su abrigo empapado y lo colgó. Lila conociendo algo de las costumbres se descalzo y espero a que regresara. Unos segundos después lo hizo con una toalla y una muda de ropa para ella.

\- El baño esta en aquella puerta. Cámbiate o te agarrara algo. – Dice con cortesía.

\- ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? – Cuestiona Lila sorprendida.

\- Los japoneses somos amables con las visitas, me sorprende que Steven no te lo haya dicho.

\- No le gustaba hablar de su estadía en Japón, aun así nos enseño la cultura de nuestro origen.

\- Que considerado… – Responde con incertidumbre.

Lila deja a la castaña pensando en lo que dijo y entro al baño. Dejo la muda de ropa en el toallero y su arma en el lavamanos. Se cambio con la ropa que le había dado su extraña anfitriona. Ya cambiada y nuevamente con su arma en la cintura salió del baño y pudo oler el aroma de café recién hecho, le llamo la atención la intensidad del aroma, algo que le trajo un gran sentimiento de nostalgia, como nunca antes en su vida había sentido. Lita la esperaba ya cambiada con un gran pulóver que dejaba un hombro libre y un pantalón de algodón deportivo. Seguía con su pelo suelto y una toalla en el cuello, sus facciones se habían suavizado a pesar de tener un ojo hinchado. Por el contrario Lila tenía una polera verde y un pantalón de jeans que para su sorpresa le quedaba como si fuera de ella. Tomo asiento delante de Lita y en silencio tomo un sorbo del café que le había servido, miro el plato que tenía enfrente con galletas y no pudo evitar querer probarlas. Tenía debilidad por probar cosas nuevas para poder aprender y poner en práctica en su cocina.

\- Ten. – Ofrece acercándole el plato. – No tienen nada extraño si es lo que te preocupa. – Finaliza al ver la expresión de desconfianza de la joven.

Como respuesta ella sonríe y toma una galleta la cual prueba, el gusto le pareció increíble, pero no quería delatarse ante su sabor. Simplemente dijo.

\- Sabrían mejor con nueces. - Dicha afirmación hizo que Lita bajara la cabeza algo dolida. – Disculpe, saben muy bien, es solo un gusto personal, nada más. – Agrega al pensar que la había ofendido.

\- No es eso… – Suspira dolorida. – Solo una persona se quejo por lo mismo…

RECUERDO

Lita se encantaba en la cocina del palacio preparando la merienda para unos mandatarios extranjeros que estaban en conflicto territoriales entre si, por lo que la Neo Reina en persona le encargo que se encargara de la comida del día. Sabía de sobra que ella era la mejor cocinera del Reino y por ende sería un gran agasajo para los líderes en conflicto que la Regente del Trueno se encargara del cáterin. Tras unas horas en la cocina Steven entro y tomo una taza de café y se apoyo en la mesada observando a Lita terminaba sus cosas.

\- Si se va a quedar holgazaneando aquí hágame el favor y saque la bandeja que está en el horno. – Dice arrojándole un trapo para que no se queme que atrapa en el aire.

\- Sabe… – Comienza mientras abre el horno. – Si fuera más simpática… – Saca la bandeja y la apoya en la mesada. – habría una posibilidad de que la invite a salir.

Lita lo mira y se ruboriza ante la afirmación del Guardia Real, por lo que solamente sigue con sus cosas sin responder. Toma las galletas y las sirven en una bandeja de porcelana destinada a la mesa Real. Mientas ella termina con la decoración, Steven continuaba con su café en silencio admirando los detalles y dedicación que la Sailor ponía a la hora de emplatar las delicias que preparo. Minutos después las doncellas se llevaron los platos en un carro de servicio, ella se quito el delantal y se sirvió un café apoyándose en la mesada algo exhausta.

\- Ten. – Dice extendiéndole una galleta. – Por haberme ayudado.

\- Gracias Lady Júpiter. – Agradece con una leve reverencia.

El prueba la galleta y le encanto el sabor, sabía que ella era la mejor, pero nunca había tenido el placer de probar su comida que solo era destinada a la familia Real. Termino su café y con este su descanso. Cuando llega a la puerta se gira y la mira directamente a los ojos.

\- Es cierto que es la mejor cociera de Tokio, pero en lo personal quedarían mejor con nueces. – Le guiña un ojo ganándose el rubor de la mujer.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Lita se para y camina hacia la pared contraria donde estaba decorada con un par de fotografías de sus amigas y familia. No quería que se dé cuenta de lo que la estaba afectando. Aun así la joven se mantuvo atenta a los movimientos de la guerrera.

\- Sabes algo… Eres igual a tu padre. – Comienza girando para confrontarse con la realidad. – Dios hasta los mismos gustos tienen. – Se acomoda el cabello molesta.

\- Eso quiere decir que es cierto que es mi madre. – Responde con seriedad.

\- Nunca pensé que te tendría en mi casa… es mas nunca me permití imaginarte hasta que me sorprendiste en tu casa. – Dice nerviosa y molesta

\- Fui alguien no querido, lo entiendo, pero no tiene que plantearlo de esa manera Señora. – Responde poniéndose de pie.

\- No es eso… Lo siento… sé que no merezco ni espero tu perdón, lo que hice lo hice consciente de lo que hacía. A diferencia de mis compañeras yo lo recuerdo todo. – Se gira nuevamente y una lágrima rebelde cae por su rostro. – Fue en una noche como esta, quizás peor cuando naciste. Mis compañeras nunca lo supieron, solo los Reyes y Luna. La mañana siguiente te deje en adopción y me retire del Hospital sin siquiera el alta médica.

\- Entonces no hay inconveniente de que termine lo que empezamos. – Dice Lila con vos quebrada poniéndose de pie.

\- Yo… – El sonido del arma de Lila siendo montada a su espalda la hizo girar sorprendida.

Frente a la guerrera que a pesar de tener sus ojos llorosos vio una versión de ella más joven apuntaba su arma sin que le temblara el pulso. Los ojos de Lila reflejaban odio y dolor como nunca pensó sentir, la ira que la embargaba hizo que una serie de rayos cayeran cerca haciendo que se corte el suministro eléctrico del lugar, el cual solo era iluminando con destellos de estos como flashes por la ventana. La joven solo estaba esperando que su odio marcara el final de la vida de la guerrera. Su dedo comenzó a presionar suavemente el gatillo del arma.

\- Lo siento… solo hazlo y líbrame de este dolor… - Dice cerrando sus ojos resignada.

Una sombra surgió de la oscuridad en la sala, la figura de un hombre apareció de la nada y quito el arma de la joven haciendo que esta se dispare y el proyectil moviera los cabellos de la castaña que esperaba su final. Cuando Lita abrió los ojos estaba sola en la sala y la luz de emergencia se activó. Ella cayó de rodillas llorando dolorosamente y aunque sea extraño la tormenta seso rápidamente, pero la tempestad de su corazón apenas comenzaba.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Lila no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, se encontró en otro lugar el cual estaba desordenado con el bastón de su padre roto en el piso.

\- ¿Qué diablos paso? – Se pregunto Lila en vos alta aun desorientada.

\- ¡Te ordene que no le hagas daño! – Dice Steven con su arma en la mano y su rostro endurecido por lo sucedido.

\- ¿Que fue lo que hiciese? – Pregunta dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- Evite que cometieras un error imperdonable. – Responde quitando el cargador del arma y descargándola.

\- ¡Tú no eres quien para decir que hacer de mi vida! – Contesta furiosa.

\- Soy tu padre Lila. – Confronta molesto.

\- No, toda la vida me dijiste que era adoptada, que solo Kenneth era tu verdadero hijo. No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí, eres igual a esa mujer. ¡Te odio!

\- Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, pero no te permitiré que sufras por un error del pasado, que cometas algo que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida.

\- Es mi vida, aun si no querías que existiera. ¿Acaso fui un error entre ustedes?

\- Tú no eres un error Lila. Yo te amo, al igual que ame a tu madre. – Responde con sinceridad.

\- ¿Y porque no peleaste por ese supuesto amor? ¿Qué les hiciese para traicionar su confianza? – Cuestiona acercándose para confrontarlo.

\- Es algo que no te puedo decir, solo puedo asegurarte que no fui un traidor. – Afirma Steven.

Ella se acerca y le da un cachetazo molesta, fue cuando vio algo que jamás creyó, la verdad del origen de la supuesta traición. Una Luna creciente negra e invertida estaba en su frente. Ella retrocedió asustada frente a la revelación.

\- Lila… Creo que tenemos que hablar de esto. – Dice cerrando los ojos y haciendo que la medialuna desapareciera de su frente. – No es lo que piensas.

\- Eres de Némesis… Todo este tiempo nos ocultaste tu origen… Eso quiere decir que…

\- Déjame explicarte, por favor hija… yo nunca quise lo que paso, Créeme por favor.

\- ¡Solo aléjate de mí! – Retrocede asustada.

Ella sale corriendo del departamento pero esta vez sabia que sería inútil seguirla. Esta vez el pasado llego para atormentarlo de una manera que no creía posible.

En el Palacio la puerta del Trono se abrió, una sombra estaba sentada en el Trono del Rey. La mujer avanzo hasta él y se inclino ante la presencia de su soberano que estaba en penumbras.

\- ¿Qué sucede Setsuna? – Pregunta el Rey.

\- Creo que sería aconsejable que replantee sus planes mi señor. – Responde desde el suelo levantando su rostro.

\- No tengo otra opción. – Contesta con pesar.

\- Siempre la hay. – Le recuerda la morena.

\- Además si no es el, nos arriesgamos a tener orto conflicto.

\- Nadie más que yo espera el resultado de esta misión, pero no es alguien que se pueda confiar.

\- Se que ni tu ni Haruka aprueban mi decisión, incluso Serenity está en contra, pero él es el único que puede y yo confió en el. – Asegura Endimión.

\- No me parece prudente su majestad.

\- Pues no me importa, ya me deje llevar por sus suposiciones y hemos condenado a más de un inocente.

\- No son inocentes, son los futuros guerreros. – Recuerda la Señora del Tiempo

\- No te atrevas a decir algo así, ellos no pelearan ni se enfrentaran a nada. Déjalos que vivan sus vidas. – Responde furioso poniéndose de pie.

\- Aun cuando su hijo es uno de los bastardos, no tiene la potestad de imponerse al destino. – Contesta con tranquilidad para no mostrarse intimidado por su Rey.

\- Retírate de mi vista Sailor Plut. Vuelve a tus deberes.

La Sailor con una reverencia se retira y camina hacia la Puerta del Tiempo. Ante ella se apoya apenada y para sí mismo piensa " _Espero que no se equivoque con el… como yo lo he hecho en el pasado._ " Levanta su cabeza y las puertas se abrieron desapareciendo tras ella.

* * *

¿Y que tal hasta aquí? Espero que les haya gustado y quitado un par de dudas.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Alejasmin: Como veras Lila y Kenneth no son hermanos de sangre y ya verás o te darás cuenta porque Steven dijo lo que dijo.

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: No niego que queda algunas cosas por explicar, espero que este capitulo haya quitado alguna duda.

Elenmar: Lita también es mi Sailor favorita! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

Andreita Kou: Gracias y con Rini vendrá en los siguientes. Sufrirán un poco mas, no lo niego, pero al final las cosas se solucionaran o no… JEJEJEJE!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar en las sombras. Pero estar ahí!

Gracias y nos leemos y besos!


	7. Chapter 7 La Amarga Verdad

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. La familia Volkov por el contrario si es mía.

* * *

CAPITULO 7

LA AMARGA VERDAD

Lita despertó a media mañana, se había quedado dormida en el piso. No solo le dolía en cuerpo, también sus ojos de haberse dormido llorando. Se incorporo de apoco y se sentó en el sillón donde pocas horas atrás compartió con su hija. Por primera vez se permitió pensar en lo que le había hecho a esa pequeña, por lo que no reparo en el hecho de estar cubierta con una pequeña frazada. Estaba arrepentida de haberla abandonado en un orfanato y de que era afortunada que su padre la hubiera cuidado por todos esos años. Comenzó a pensar en cómo habrían sido sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, haber estado allí cuando perdió su primer diente, su primer día de clases… se sentida desdichada y se odio a sí misma. Comprendió porque sus compañeras habían accedido hacia tantos años a olvidar todo y porque no habría hecho lo mismo. Se levanto y se miro al espejo, que a pesar de tener un orificio de bala, no le gusto lo que vio. Tras perder todas las esperanzas con su relación con Steven y sufrir en agonía su embarazo no esperado, había decidido no verse como la simpática chica que todos conocían, más allá del cambio de actitud ante el mundo también lo hizo con su imagen. Dejo de usar su habitual cola de caballo y se dejo el cabello suelto y alisado. Fue algo raro al principio, pues parecía que tres de las Inners compartían el mismo peinado. Se dio un largo baño y desnuda frente al espejo decidió que era tiempo de volver a ser la misma. Tomo unas tijeras que solo usaba para coser, se recorto las puntas de su cabello. Poco a poco recupero su flequillo, cuando salió del baño, se cambio y de su mesa de luz encontró una vieja banda para el cabello atándolo en esa cola alta que solía usar. Se miro nuevamente al espejo y decidió no ponerse maquillaje por primera vez en décadas, solo un poco de base para ocultar sus golpes. Cuando entro en la cocina encontró algo que si bien le molesto comprendió porque estaba tapada en el piso. El desayuno estaba preparado y una rosa negra encima de un trozo de papel. Supo quien fue la única persona que podía reparar en esos detalles y leyó el contenido.

" _Lamento que haya terminado de esta forma. Créeme que nunca fue mi intención que te confrontes con tu hija. Tiene lo peor de los dos, tu carácter y mi testarudez. Me alegra que la hayas conocido, a pesar de que siempre tuve la convicción de que no te la presentaría. Come algo que es evidente que ya no te cocinas. Y disculpa que haya entrado en tu departamento sin tu permiso. Si quieres hablar sin matarme, sabes cómo ubicarme._ "

Tiro la carta sobre la mesa y se sirvió una galleta, " _Al menos mejoro su cocina_ " Pensó para sí misma. Media hora después camino hacia el Palacio.

Cuando estuvo en el Palacio se dio cuenta de las bajas sufridas por sus fuerzas, aun así no pudo culparlas por ello. Sabía que era tiempo de cambios en el reino y que este sería uno de ellos. Saludo a Haruka con la mano y con el mismo gesto lo hizo con Hotaru y Setsuna. Siguió caminando hasta la cocina donde comenzó a preparar el almuerzo para su Reina, a pesar de no querer hablar con ella, sabía que era una de las mejores formas de llamar la atención de su vieja amiga. Trabajo en silencio hasta que se presento Haruka en la cocina, la miro y se sirvió café de la maquina. Luego camino hasta la isla donde estaba Lita sentándose como solo un hombre lo haría, con la silla al revés apoyándose en el respaldo miro unos minutos a la regente del trueno, la cual continuaba picando ingredientes sin prestarle atención.

\- Veo que has hablado con tu hija. – Comienza despacio probando el terreno, por lo que Lita dejo de picar.

\- Si y por lo que veo no fui la única que lo hizo. – Responde continuando hábilmente con el trabajo con el cuchillo.

\- ¿Te fue como esperabas o mejor que a mí? – Pregunta por lo que una triste risa fue la respuesta. – ¿Tan así?

\- Quiso matarme… – La cara de Haruka mostró mucha sorpresa, pero no la interrumpió. – Sabes... no la culpo… lamento que no lo haya logrado…

\- No digas eso Lita. No te puedes rendir de esa manera. – Responde preocupada.

\- ¿NO? Toda mi vida sufrí la muerte de mis padres en aquel accidente aéreo, crecí sola, de lugar en lugar, como una bastarda arrojada al mundo. Desee mil veces tener una familia, desee mil veces haber muerto con mis padres y no sentirme tan sola en este mundo. Y cuando tengo la oportunidad de darle ese amor a una niña ¿Qué es lo que hago? ¡LA ABANDONO! – Clava el cuchillo en la mesa y comienza a llorar de nuevo. – ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Soy un monstruo que dejo a una indefensa criatura que crezca como yo lo hice y porque. Porque soy una maldita cobarde que no afronte mis errores y que fue capaz de atormentar a una criatura inocente que solo necesitaba el amor de una familia.

\- No te pongas así… – Comienza mientras la abraza. – Todos cometimos errores y nos llego la hora de pagar la cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué fui así? No lo entiendo… – Dice llorando en los hombros de Haruka.

\- A todos nos toca de una u otra forma… solo nos toca saber cómo sobrellevarlo.

\- Pero tú tienes a Michiru, con ella siempre siguieron adelante.

\- No sé si la siga teniendo… Ella esta tan dolida como tú y nunca me dijo que teníamos una niña. Es mas no sé si siga siendo una Sailor.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? – Cuestiona sorprendida.

\- Rei, Mina y Ami dejaron sus lapiceras a la Reina en persona. Solo quedamos nosotras en el castillo. Y no las culpo en lo más mínimo.

\- Solo nos queda seguir adelante... Por el Reino…

\- Por los reyes. – Finaliza Haruka poco convencida.

\- Es mejor que termine de hacer el almuerzo. Esta comida no se hace sola. – Dice para cambiar de tema limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- En ese caso permíteme ayudarte, Michiru no me deja cocinarle desde que por "accidente" prendí fuego la cocina.

\- Pero no cocinas mal.

\- Nunca creyó que fue un accidente. – Responde con gracia.

Ambas rieron y siguieron cocinando hasta terminada la labor. En otro lado del castillo La Neo Reina Serenity estaba rezando al Cristal de Plata el cual seguía sin tener su habitual brillo. Fue cuando el Rey Endimión entro al lugar sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Sigues rezando por su regreso?

\- Siempre lo hago Endimión, nunca deje de hacerlo. - Responde con tranquilidad.

\- Si llega a volver… Seguirá siendo ella. – Pregunta con miedo en su vos.

\- Cuando vuelva, seguirá siendo mi hija y punto. – Responde con seriedad.

\- Nos odia Serena. – Dice dejándose caer en la banca. Era la primera vez que llamaba por su nombre a su esposa desde que el Reino fue creado.

\- Vamos, a pesar de que ya no nos amamos como cuando nos conocimos hace mil años ¿Dejaremos que eso afecte nuestra relación con nuestra hija? – Contesta la Reina sentándose a su lado.

\- No, claro que no, pero no se qué hacer… además no pensé que ellos llegaran nuevamente a nuestras vidas.

\- Las cosas se dan como tienen que Darién. Decidimos lo mejor por la humanidad y por nuestra hija, a pesar de que en ese proceso vendimos nuestras alma. Cuando ella regrese y lo hará podremos empezar de nuevo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestiona sorprendido.

\- Creo que es hora de terminar nuestra relación… si todo sale bien Rini se encargara del reino y nosotros haremos lo que nos plazca. ¿No crees?

\- Lo vengo pensando desde hace tiempo Serena, es hora de acabar con nuestra farsa y vivir nuestras vidas.

\- Entonces Darién. – Le extiende la mano como para cerrar un trato. – ¿Cuando termine esto empezaremos de nuevo nuestras vidas?

\- Así será Serena. Así será. – Toma la mano de su esposa y cierran el trato con un apretón como de amigos.

Ambos siguen charlando cosas triviales referidas al reino y luego cada uno sale pos su lado.

Cerca del mediodía en el Templo Hikawa Ami y Ellen junto con Mina y Milda llegaron donde se encontraban Rei y Kenneth los cuales estaban frente al fuego sagrado concentrados como si fueran uno. Rei le había dado ropa nueva, más bien la vieja ropa de Nicolás que estaba guardada en uno de los cajones. De pronto la risa de Milda saco a los dos de su concentración.

\- ¡Quedas ridículo hermano! – Dice Milda a toda vos.

\- Por favor Milda, es un espacio de oración. – Le reprende Mina. – Pero tienes razón se ve ridículo. – Ambas comienzan a reír entre ellas. Mientras que Ami y Ellen se tratan de negar el comportamiento de ambas rubias.

\- ¡Bienvenidos pasen! – Invita Rei de muy buen humor. – ¡Tengo preparados té y galletas para ustedes! – Ami y Mina se miraron entre sí al ver el excelente humor de su amiga. Mientras Kenneth se acercaba a sus hermanas.

\- Les presento a Rei Hino. – Comienza emocionado. – Ella es mi madre.

\- Un gusto Rei. – Saludan las dos hermanas con una improvisada reverencia japonesa.

\- Por cierto Kenneth… Comienza Ellen. – Ella es mi madre, Ami Mizuno.

\- Y la famosísima Mina Aino es la mía. – Completa Milda abrazándose al brazo de su madre.

Todos se saludan y comienzan a charlar entre ellos mientras entraban al salón del templo. Kenneth ayudaba a Rei a traer las cosas de la cocina. Comenzaron a hablar de historias de sus madres y los chicos de las travesuras que hicieron hasta que luego de un rato cayeron en cuenta que faltaba Lita y Lila.

Después del almuerzo se le notifico al Rey Endimión que Steven lo esperaba en el jardín, por lo que se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió Serenity le pregunto.

\- ¿Estás seguro que él podrá resolver esto?

\- El es el único que podrá, y si falla podremos negar que fue en nuestro nombre. – Finaliza con pesar.

Sus mirada se cruzaron y ella aun no convencida asistió con la cabeza. Endimión sonrió y salió al encuentro de su amigo. Camino el largo pasillo bellamente decorado por flores y esculturas de cristal tallado hasta el jardín donde Steven fumaba mirando un rosal. Endimión le estrecha su mano y comienza la charla.

\- Steven, gracias por venir.

\- Si… no tienes que. Ahora dime de qué se trata rápido antes de que me arrepienta. – Contesta tirando su cigarro al piso y apagándolo con su pie.

\- Tienes que encontrar a nuestra hija y traerla ante nosotros. – Resume rápidamente.

\- ¿Lo que no entiendo es por qué se fue? – Pregunto preocupado

\- Ella cambio hace varios años, después de tu partida. – Comienza su relato sentándose pesadamente en una banca. – Ella… cambio después de su entrenamiento Sailor… Ella poco a poco volvió a ser… Black Lady. – Steven abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la noticia.

\- ¿Como paso eso? Creí que cuando me fui las cosas estaban bien. ¿Cómo es posible que haya vuelto ese ser? – Pregunta preocupado.

\- Tiempo después del ataque de Némesis, celebramos el aniversario de la creación de Tokio Cristal, durante esta asistieron varios miembros de distintos planetas, entre ellos Kinmoku.

\- Que hay con ellos. ¿Traicionaron al Reino? – Pregunta interesado en el relato.

\- No en lo más mínimo, ellos siempre fueron y aun son fieles aliados, pero uno de ellos siempre estuvo enamorado de Serena. Fue durante la celebración de dicha fiesta, que Serenity tuvo una aventura con él. Ella volvió a quedar embarazada y las cosas comenzaron a complicarse. Fue antes de que regresaras que también las chicas quedaron embarazadas.

\- ¿Entonces te acostaste con Rei por despecho? – Pregunta sin tacto.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir algo así! – Dice el Rey poniéndose de pie molesto.

\- Quiere decir que aun la amas. – Afirma Steven de manera tranquila. – No te molestes, siempre lo supe y ella también de ti, si me lo permites.

\- Eso no viene al caso Steven. Después de que te fuiste ella se entero de su media hermana y algo empezó a molestarle al punto que un día despertó su antiguo ser y se fue nuevamente a…

\- ¿Nemesis? - Complete la oración nervioso.

\- En efecto. Y sabes muy bien que nuestra relación con ese planeta no quedo en lo mejores términos. Más aun con el Heredero de la Familia Black.

\- El Primo de Diamante, Ónix. Es un sujeto extraño, diferencia de Diamante con el no se puede dialogar cuando algo se le cruza algo en la cabeza. – Agrega Steven.

\- No solo eso, ahora Black Lady es su prometida. – Afirma Endimión.

\- ¿Como llego esto a pasar? ¿No pudieron hablar con ella o algo por el estilo?

\- Ella no quiere hablar con nosotros, y lo peor… Se llevo a su hermana con ella.

\- ¿Que hizo qué? – Pregunta Steven aun mas sorprendido.

\- Es por eso que te pido, más bien te suplico que vayas por ella y la regreses con nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué crees que me haría caso a mí? Además mi cabeza tiene precio en Némesis.

\- Eso lo sé de sobra, pero si tú no lo haces la misma Serenity ira y una guerra se desatara entre nuestros planetas. Entiéndelo, eres la única opción.

\- Claro, si a mí me pasa algo, soy desechable. – Responde con pena.

\- Te lo estoy pidiendo como mi amigo, te lo suplico, por mi hija. – Suplica Endimión.

\- Volver a Némesis… – El pensó las opciones las cuales eran pocas. Volver a ese planeta implicaba una muerte segura. Pero no ir implicaba un ataque inminente a la Tierra, con lo que eso conllevaría a Lita y a las demás a luchar nuevamente y conociendo al Príncipe sabía que no le importaría destruirla por completo. También estaban sus hijos, ellos sufrirían con esa lucha y sabiendo como los crió ellos también lucharían hasta el final. Pensó las cosas varios minutos hasta que encendió otro cigarro, exhalo el humo mirando el celeste firmamento y luego miro nuevamente al Soberano de la Tierra. – De acuerdo, lo haré. Pero con una condición.

\- La que sea, solo pídelo.

\- Le dirás la verdad a Kenneth, aclararas las cosas con las demás Sailor´s y Serenity debelara la verdad de lo que paso hace años y aun si no vuelvo di la verdad, mi verdad.

\- Así lo haré amigo. Así lo haré, cuenta con ello. – Se estrecharon las manos cerrando el trato y le entrego un cristal de memoria. – Esto es todo lo que pudimos recolectar en estos años.

\- Bien, lo leeré antes de partir. – Responde guardándolo en un bolsillo.

\- ¿Cuando lo harás?

\- Mañana, al mal paso buena cara. Solo te pido que busques a alguien.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A Lila, trata de mantener a mi hija al margen de todo esto, ella ya sufrió mucho cuando se entero de su madre. Cuídala por mí.

Steven se retiró por donde vino en silencio. En el camino a la puerta se encontró con Setsuna la cual lo miro con recelo y severidad.

\- Algún día te arrepentirás bruja. – Dice a la pasada.

\- Cuando ese día llegue dejare la Puerta del Tiempo y tomare vacaciones. – Responde con sarcasmo.

\- Como recorrí el mundo… te recomendare un lindo lugar. – Agrega con el mismo tono.

\- Si claro, un lindo lugar. – Se da la vuelta caminando para el interior del palacio.

\- Es una pena que en Salen ya no tenga esas viejas costumbres. – Dice para sí con gracia.

Logra llegar hasta la calle y comienza a caminar mirando cómo había cambiado todo en casi dos décadas. Siguió su derrotero hasta llegar a uno de los parques, el cual se encontraba como si nada hubiera cambiado.

En la otra parte de la ciudad Lila despertaba tras haberse quedado dormida en un callejón. Estaba mojada y desorientada. Por un momento tubo la esperanza de que lo que paso en los últimos días fuera una horrible pesadilla, pero tras salir de ese callejón se dio cuenta de que todo había sido real. Estaba perdida en Tokio y lo peor era que solo quería estar con sus hermanos, solo con ellos. Se apoyo en la pared y se abrazo a sí misma. Unas lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla y se concentro en encontrar a sus hermanos. Cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar el número de su Ellen, puesto que su teléfono estaba sin batería. Comenzó a sentir algo extraño, una sensación de vacío, como de ingravidez, que luego regreso con nauseas. Algo que jamás había experimentado. Ella cayó hacia atrás al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba apoyada en la pared del callejón. Sintió un golpe en su trasero al caer sentada en la fría piedra. Al abrir los ojos seis personas la estaban mirando extrañadas.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos paso? – Se pregunto al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en el frio callejón. – ¡Kenneth! – Dijo y salto a abrazarlo llorando.

\- Tranquila Lila, ya tranquila… – Dice con suavidad acariciando su espalda. – Todo estará bien.

Pero mientras su hermano trataba de consolarla las guerreras vieron una señal con alarma, Lila al igual que su padre mostró la marca de la Media Luna Negra en su frente por unos segundos, lo que entendieron que no había duda de que la Heredera del Trueno era también hija de Némesis.

Lila contó a los presentes lo que sucedió, pero no dijo nada de la verdadera naturaleza de su padre, aun así, sus hermanas no se dieron cuenta de eso. Kenneth llevo a Lila dentro, para que tomara un baño y le asigno una de las habitaciones del templo para que descanse un poco. Mientras eso pasaba las guerreras pensaban que hacer con esta nueva situación.

\- ¿Creen que tendríamos que decirle a la Reina? – Pregunta Mina

\- No creo que esa niña tenga malas intenciones. – Responde Ami.

\- Aun así es peligroso, más ahora que las relaciones con Némesis están delicadas. – Agrega Rei.

\- Pero aun así debería saber. – Aclara Mina.

\- Quizás la presencia de Steven aquí tenga que ver… – Piensa Rei para sí. – Quizás Endimión lo llamo para solucionar las cosas de una manera no muy diplomática. Sabemos que si nosotras vamos a Némesis, la guerra sería inminente, pero si va uno de sus ciudadanos como un acto propio…

\- No tendría consecuencias para el reino... – Aclara Mina algo preocupada.

\- Si. ¿Pero si lo capturan y habla? – Cuestiona Ami no menos nerviosa. – ¿O si va a hablar directamente con el Príncipe Ónix?

Las tres se quedan pensando en las posibles repercusiones si la idea de Endimión era llevada a cabo, mientras que en la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba Lila se trataban otros asuntos.

\- ¿Como pudo aparecer así de la nada? – Preguntaba Milda caminando por la habitación.

\- Si es extraño, nunca había visto una tele transportación. – Agrega Kenneth aun sorprendido.

\- Quizás tenga que ver con nuestros verdaderos padres. – Dice Ellen pensando en vos alta.

Los dos la miran fijo y ella se sobresalta al darse cuenta de que esperaban una respuesta.

\- Es que… Me tome la libertad de analizar nuestro ADN y descubrí que solo tú – Refiriéndose a Kenneth – Tienes ADN terrestre. Ella y yo tenemos cromosomas propios de la gente de Kinmoku, mientras que Lila tiene sangre extraterrestre, pero no está identificada en los registros genéticos de este sistema ni de ningún otro cercano.

\- ¿Y cuando pensabas decirme que nuestro padre no es de este planeta? – Cuestiona Milda molesta poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

\- No era algo que podía decir a la ligera, además no somos del mismo padre. – Aclara Ellen ante la cara de su hermana.

\- Eso quiere decir que sus madres viajaron a ese planeta… – Piensa el mayor para sí. – y que mi padre es de la tierra… lo que quiere decir…

\- ¿Que estas pensando? – Interrumpe Milda.

\- Steven no es mi verdadero padre. – Deduce con una expresión que no se podía diferenciar si era de alegría o tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? El siempre dijo que era tu verdadero padre. – Afirma Milda.

\- El es el padre de Lila, me lo confirmo cuando lo confronte hace unos días en casa. – Las hermanas pusieron cara de sorpresa. – Lo que me lleva a otra pregunta. ¿Por qué nos mentiría con algo así?

\- Quizás para protegernos de algo. – Dice Ellen. – ¿Pero de qué?

\- Si, pero como van las cosas no lo está haciendo muy bien que digamos. – Continua Kenneth pensativo

Se quedaron un rato más en silencio y se unieron a sus madres a continuar su charla con respecto a los secretos que envolvían al Milenio de Plata.

Steven estaba en el parque a la orilla de una fuente. Jugaba con una moneda entre sus dedos hasta que la dejo en la punta de su pulgar, cerró sus ojos y un segundo después la lanzo a la fuente. Abrió los ojos al notar que esta no cayó al agua, para su sorpresa vio que Lita tenia la moneda en su mano.

\- Esto lo guardo por haberse metido en mi casa sin permiso. – Dice con algo de ironía.

\- Puedo darle más para su espejo. – Aclara poniendo las dos manos sobre su bastón.

\- Sabe que no lo necesito. – Responde la castaña con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

\- ¿No vino hasta aquí para hablar de frivolidades? – Cuestiona tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

\- No, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hablar contigo, pero siento que tengo que debo.

\- ¿Tomamos asiento? – Invita señalando con su mano una de las bancas.

Ella asiste y ambos van a una banca cercana a la fuente, desde donde se podía apreciar un pequeño lugar con juegos para niños donde varios estaban jugando. La castaña se queda perdida mirando a los niños divertirse en los juegos.

\- Tuvo una infancia feliz. – Aclara rápidamente sacándola de su concentración.

\- No es eso… – Pone sus manos en la nuca y mira hacia el cielo - En el momento… cuando la vi en tu casa… yo…

\- ¿Te sentiste culpable? – Interrumpe al ver que se tardaba.

Ella no lo miro pero bajo la vista y no dijo nada, luego se paro y camino unos pasos sacando un paquete de cigarrillos encendiendo uno.

\- Nunca pensé que fumaras. – Dice Steven sorprendido.

\- Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes Steven. – Le ofrece y el toma uno. – Comencé a fumar después de que te fuiste. No sé que me llevo o que dejaste un paquete entre tus cosas, no lo sé, es otra de las cosas que me gustaría olvidar.

\- A todos nos gustaría olvidar cosas. – Responde el bajando la vista y tocándose la pierna derecha. Si piensas que solo tú has sufrido Lita, yo…

\- No me importa, yo tengo una obligación y lo sabes. - Se defiende rápidamente.

\- Claro que lo sé, no olvides que yo también la tenia, pero me di cuenta de que hay cosas más importantes que el deber.

\- Es fácil decir eso para un traidor. – Responde con algo de desprecio.

\- Puede ser, pero lamentaras el día que sepas la verdad. – Contesta poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Es obvio que no quieres hablar, en realidad no quieres escuchar. – Se da la vuelta y camina por el parque.

\- ¿Piensas que solo tú has sufrido? Todas hemos sufrido tu traición, unas más que otras. – Levanta la voz molesta.

\- Lita he sufrido demasiado y sigo haciéndolo. No soy como el normal de la gente que conoces. No soy de este mundo, aunque daría mi vida por él como ya lo he demostrado.

\- ¿A si? ¿Cuando? ¿Cuándo te fuiste con tu gente y nos traicionaste mostrándoles nuestras defensas? ¿Cuándo te acostaste con Rei? ¿O cuando dijiste que me amabas? – Finaliza tratando de que sus lágrimas no la traicionen.

Ella tira su cigarro contra su pecho y sale caminando molesta. Steven baja la cabeza comprendiendo que ella no dejará de sentirse lastimada por esa supuesta traición.

\- Al menos dale una oportunidad a tu hija, deja de ser esta versión lastimosa de la que fue la mujer más maravillosa que conocí. – Finaliza Steven y camina hacia la dirección opuesta.

Ella frena y gira su cabeza para verlo caminar despacio hacia el otro extremo del parque. En ese momento recuerda.

RECUERDO.

En la puerta del castillo la guerrera de Júpiter estaba esperando con una campera bajo el brazo. Era raro ver a una Sailor con una ropa de abrigo y más aun si es la más poderosa de las Inners. Cuando llego Steven con su impecable uniforme de Guardia Real se freno a verla.

\- Buenos días Lady Júpiter. – Hace una reverencia.

\- Comandante Volkov. – Saluda la guerrera. – Aquí le traigo su abrigo.

\- Gracias, pero no se hubiera molestado… – El toma la campera. – Por cierto, se ve hermosa hoy. – Finaliza caminando hacia dentro de Palacio logrando que la guerrera se ruborice.

\- Gra…cias creo…

\- No tiene que hacerlo, porque es la verdad mi Lady. – Responde con una sonrisa mirándola por el hombro.

Ella queda sorprendida por la caballerosidad del Comandante, pero pensó que era porque estaban sus tropas cerca.

Esa misma tarde Steven terminaba sus labores, esa semana trabajaba la mitad del horario ya que el Rey estaba en una Asamblea en Norteamérica. Por lo que dejo su uniforme y aprovechando que tenía su campera de nuevo toma su ropa de civil para escapar unos momentos de sus funciones. Al salir del sector de vestuario del personal encuentra a Sailor Júpiter que aun seguía en sus funciones.

\- Quería agradecerle por lo del otro día. – Dice con algo de timidez. – Así que le prepare unas galletas, esta vez le puse nueces. – Agrega entregándole una caja.

\- Nuevamente le digo que no era necesario, al igual que haber lavado mi campera, Lady Júpiter. – Responde tomando la caja con su mano derecha.

\- Lita, puede llamarme Lita. – Dice desvaneciendo su transformación, cosa que sorprendió a Steven.

\- Entonces permítame agradecerle con un café señorita Lita. – Invita con cortesía.

\- Bien, pero solo Lita, Comandante Volkov.

\- Steven, y si no tiene ningún compromiso. – Pregunta con tranquilidad.

\- Es que… no traje ropa adecuada para aceptar su invitación.

\- Le recuerdo que una rosa no necesita un lindo envoltorio para ser hermosa. – Responde haciendo que la guerrera se ruborizara nuevamente. – ¿Salimos?

\- Claro… - Acepta con una sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron de una manera muy personal, cómoda, intima, algo que ella no recordaba en mucho tiempo, pero en Steven fue distinto.

FIN EL RECUERDO

Lita suspiro recordando ese momento mientras lo perdía de vista en la salida del parque.

Steven camino unas cuadras hasta que encontró una entrada de una casa, se escondió y se concentro en alguien especifico. Cuando abrió sus ojos la Media Luna Negra estaba presente en su frente y cerrando nuevamente sus ojos apareció en el Templo Hikawa. El fuego se agito violentamente alertando a Rei y a Kenneth que salieron raudos a la entrada donde encontraron a Steven con su bastón como si nada. Este antes de saludar a los moradores miro hacia el cielo donde comenzaron a revolotear Dimos y Fobos, hasta que uno de los cuervos se poso en la mano de este sorprendiendo a Rei como pocas veces lo habían hecho.

\- Disculpe mi atrevimiento señorita Hino, por no anunciar mi llegada, pero tengo un asunto familiar antes de uno oficial. – Comienza dejando volar nuevamente al cuervo.

\- Descuide Volkov, como podrá ver sus hijos esta aquí. – Responde con tranquilidad.

\- Lo sé, por eso he venido, pero será corto y me iré cuanto antes. – Asegura con seriedad.

\- Padre ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunta Kenneth una vez que la sacerdotisa camino hacia dentro del templo donde Milda y Ellen salían a su encuentro.

\- Vengo a verlos, tengo un último asunto con la Corona que atender.

\- ¿Tiene que ver que ahora tanto tu como Lila pueden teletransportarse? – Pregunta el mayor con seriedad cruzándose de brazos.

\- Veo que tienes el tacto de tu madre. – Dice con ironía, mientras que sus dos hijas estaban frente. – Si tiene que ver con eso y con un asunto de estado que me fue confiado.

\- Que de seguro vas a tener que ir solo. – Cuestiona Milda poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

\- Y que no podemos saber nada al respecto. – Agrega Ellen molesta apartando su vista de la de su padre.

\- Hijos, por favor, esto lo hago para protegerlos, es un último trabajo, del cual ustedes no deben intervenir bajo ningún concepto.

\- Solo si nos dices la verdad, de otra manera encontraremos la manera de seguirte y lo sabes. – Asegura Milda suplicante.

\- Aun cuando sepan, jamás podrán seguirme, y solo se pondrían en peligro. – Responde con sinceridad.

\- Somos tus hijos, creo que tenemos derecho a saber que sucede. – Dice Kenneth con firmeza.

Steven suspira profundo y mira a cada uno de sus hijos. En sus ojos solo vio decisión y sabía muy bien que al igual que aparecieron en Japón, también encontrarían la manera de ayudarlo en lo que fuera. Cerró sus ojos y la Marca del Clan de la Luna Oscura apareció en su frente. Sus ojos se tornaron un poco más oscuros de lo que eran al abrirlos sus hijos retrocedieron un paso sorprendidos.

\- Esto es lo que sucede… – Lanza un largo suspiro – Tengo que ir a buscar a alguien a Némesis y regresar. Cualquier intervención del Reino de la Luna o la Tierra seria visto como un acto de guerra. Es por eso que solo yo puedo hacerlo.

\- Pero padre… porque nunca nos dijiste… – Cuestiona Milda asustada.

\- Por eso mismo Milda… – Intenta acariciar su rostro pero ella retrocede un paso. – Es lo que le pasa a mi gente – Sonríe con tristeza. – Somos rechazados…

Se da la vuelta con el corazón destrozado al ver el rostro de miedo de sus hijos y camina unos cuantos pasos. Se da la vuelta y los mira con una tierna sonrisa.

\- Cuídense mucho y por favor cuiden a su hermana. Ella no se merecería que la traten distinto.

Antes de que ninguno de los Volkov pudiera decir algo el floto unos centímetros del piso y ante la atónita mirada de los jóvenes y las Sailors que vigilaban desde lejos, simplemente desapareció.

Era de noche en el reino de las flores, un joven dormía en su cama, estaba teniendo sueños recurrentes, generalmente relacionados con un gran amor del pasado, un amor que lo tenía en vilo noche y día como un pesado karma que afectaba su vida al no poder tenerla consigo. Pero esa noche el sueño fue distinto, fue tan vivido y real que lo sobresalto y despertó preocupado. En su sueño él se encontraba en un hermoso lago a la luz de la Luna mirando su reflejo en las tranquilas aguas. Una mujer con un hermoso vestido blanco y su rubia cabellera suelta se acerco por detrás abrazándolo como el siempre soñaba y anhelaba. Pero esta vez ella lo giro y lo miro directamente a los ojos con sus hermosos zafiros, puros y suplicantes.

 _\- Te pido por favor que vayas a Némesis._

 _\- ¿Ir a Némesis? ¿Por qué? ¿Tú me esperas allí?_ – Pregunta esperanzado.

 _\- No soy yo, quisiera poder ir, pero es necesario que seas tú por su bien._

 _\- No lo comprendo Bombón, que sucede allí._ \- Cuestiona preocupado.

 _\- Debes ir a buscarla, llévatela contigo, lejos de todo, que tenga una vida feliz._ \- Suplica la rubia.

 _\- De que hablas, no lo comprendo._

 _\- Nuestra hija Seiya, debes ir por ella, te lo ruego._ – Dice derramando gruesas lágrimas.

 _\- ¿Nuestra Hija?_ – Pregunta incrédulo. – _Tú y yo no tenemos una hija Bombón._

 _\- Si, si la tenemos. Esa única noche en la que nos dejamos llevar por nuestro amor… ella vino a nosotros. Debes creerme, Te lo suplico_

 _\- ¿Pero esto es un sueño o una pesadilla?_ – Cuestiona separándose de su amada.

 _\- Es la única manera que encontré para avisarte. Solo en ti puedo confiar. No tuve otra opción y no sabes cómo lo siento._

 _\- ¿Como pudiste ocultarme algo así?_ – Pregunta decepcionado.

 _\- Fui una tonta, tuve miedo. Tuve miedo de… Solo ve por ella._

 _\- ¡Pero dime como encontrarla!_ \- Suplica corriendo hacia la figura de la mujer que comenzaba a desvanecerse.

 _\- Tú lo sabrás… Solo tú lo sabrás amado mío…_

Seiya se levanto de la cama y miro por la ventana hacia donde sabía que estaba el planeta de su amada. – Me estaré volviendo loco o fue cierto… – Se dijo a sí mismo. Cuando giro para regresar a su cama encontró un relicario de plata con la sigla SxS en el frente. Lo tomo confundido, pues sabía muy bien que no le pertenecía, al abrirlo encontró la foto de una niña de no más de 18 años, ella era delgada de ojos celeste y cabellos azabaches, podía reconocer en ella las facciones de su contraparte Fighter, pero también la expresión de Serena con su sonrisa inocente. Se dejo caer en la cama y una lágrima que se debatía en saber si era de alegría por saber que tuvo una pequeña con su amado Bombón o de tristeza al saber que le había ocultado eso por tantos años.

* * *

Se me va complicando de a poquito, pero va. Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Qué les pareció la presentación de Seiya?

ACLARACIÓN:

La historia se desarrolla durante el Reino de Tokio Cristal casi 20 años después del ataque de Nemesis en el futuro. La aparición de Andrew esta porque lo considere un personaje apreciado que al estar tanto tiempo con las Sailors este sobrevivió durante tantos años como un amigo del grupo.

Kenneth: Significa aquel nacido de fuego.

Milda: Es el nombre que recibe la Diosa del Amor en la Mitología Lituana.

Ariel: Nombre de una de las Lunas de Urano, También al igual que Haruka es un nombre unisex.

Si queda alguna duda, no duden en preguntar!

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Elenmar: Si, el Señor Volkov es de Némesis, y como abras visto ya se entero Seiya. Si solo queda que Lila y Ariel terminen con sus diferencias maternales, pero creo que todo se solucionara. Ya se debelara el porqué las Sailors hicieron lo que hicieron. Gracias por leer mis locuras!

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Si va de apoco Kami, y si no me di cuenta de mi error, confió demasiado en el corrector, se me chispo diría el Chavo… Y lo prometido es deuda, el próximo el aparecerá un poco mas… Y tengo que ver como hago para seguir sorprendiéndote!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar allí!

Gracias y nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8 Acercamiento

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. La familia Volkov por el contrario si es mía.

* * *

CAPITULO 8

ACERCAMIENTO

Steven se materializa en su casa de Georgia, más precisamente en su habitación, decide tomar un largo baño para tratar de pensar cuál sería su plan a seguir. Sale y del armario toma ropa limpia, se cambia con una un pantalón negro y una polera del mismo color. Va hasta la pared de su recamara y con un movimiento de su mano aparece un panel oculto, tras ingresar una clave de seis dígitos una puerta se abrió dejando ver un cuarto oculto. Entra y mira el lugar, hacia años no lo hacia, había muchas cosas que lo hacían parecer un cuarto de armas antiguo. Se para delante de una vitrina y extrae una vieja espada que estaba en ella. Saca la espada de su funda y observa la brillante hoja oscura. Sus ojos quedan reflejado en ella y un recuerdo llega a su mente, una frase que le había dicho su salvador regreso a su mente "Recuerda a quien eres…". Guardo la espada en la funda y rio para sí pensando – Me habría gustado no saberlo – se dijo mientras camino hacia un viejo ropero para sacar una armadura que estaba envuelta con un lienzo blanco. Tomo con su mano el lienzo y con pesar lo retiro de un movimiento dejando la reluciente armadura gris plata. Se la coloco despacio, comenzando por el peto, siguiendo por las grebas* en sus piernas, coloca la capa y las hombreras por encima. Por último se coloco los avambrazos** y ajusto su espada a la cintura. Se miro al espejo con seriedad y salió de la habitación. Camino hacia el comedor sabiendo que no había nadie debajo. Miro por última vez su casa cuando un sonido lo distrajo, el ruido de la puerta del refrigerador. Con las precauciones de caso fue sigiloso hacia la cocina donde vio a una joven Sailor sacando una taza de la alacena.

\- Cómo te tardabas tanto, pensé que no te molestaría si me servía algo. – Dice con naturalidad sirviéndose café en la taza.

\- En lo absoluto Lady Saturn… ¿Vino a matarme también? – Pregunta caminado despacio hacia la guerrera.

\- Es por mi aldaba. – Responde mirando a la punta de la mesa donde estaba apoyada. – En lo más mínimo. – Ella desase su transformación y deja ver a la joven mujer que era con su habitual ropa negra. – No haré como papá Haruka. Aunque no niego que me gustaría golpearte por ocultarme la verdad de mi hermana.

\- ¿Entonces a que viniste? – Pregunta tomando una taza limpia y sirviéndose café para luego introducirlo en un microondas.

\- Vine a pedirte un favor personal. – Contesta con naturalidad apoyándose en la mesada mientras esperaba que el café estuviera listo.

\- ¿Y en que puedo serte útil? – Pregunta desconfiado ante la petición de la Sailor de la Destrucción.

\- Cuando llegues a Némesis has que la Princesa recuerde, que entienda que lo que hace está mal, el forzarla a que regrese no servirá de nada. Es muy poderosa ahora.

\- No pensé que la ahora lo fuera tanto. – Cuestiona incrédulo.

\- Me temo que si Steven, ella es poderosa y su alma se corrompió. – Dice preocupada la joven mientras saca las tazas del microondas.

\- No sé como lo hare, pero prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda.

\- En ese caso… – Ella extrae una hermosa pluma blanca de su saco. – Dale esto y dile que él la espera preocupado.

\- ¿Él? – Pregunta mientras analiza la pluma con atención, jamás había visto una así.

\- Si, dile que Helios está muy preocupado por ella.

\- Así que se llama Helios… – Sonríe para sí.

\- ¿Sabias de él? – Pregunta sorprendida.

\- No sabía su nombre, solo que alguien especial la estaba esperando.

\- Yo cometí un error hace años… y me arrepiento tanto. – Dice claramente dolida.

\- ¿Le quisiste robar a su Helios?

\- El pasado no viene al caso Comandante, solo puedo decir que… simplemente traicione su confianza. – Responde con pesar.

\- Esas cosas pasan, pero de seguro algún día te perdonara. Eran muy unidas cuando era niña.

\- Lo éramos… – Recuerda con tristesa. – Ahora es una mujer oscura y resentida y yo tengo algo que ver. Por eso si logras traerla con nosotros no nos volveremos a ver.

\- ¿Te marcharas? – Cuestiona sorprendido.

\- Para siempre. Así que dile que no estaré, a menos que sea totalmente necesaria mi presencia. A fin y al cabo solo soy un ente de destrucción. – Sonríe con melancolía.

\- Tengo dos cosas que pedirte. – Ella la mira confundida. – Cuando me vaya entrégale esta carta a mis hijos. – Dice entregándole dos sobres.

\- ¿Y la que no tiene nada escrito? – Cuestiona revisando los sobres.

\- Esa en caso de que no regrese dásela a Lita. Solo si no regreso. – Recalca el pelinegro.

\- ¿Y la otra?

\- Necesito a Saturn para eso. – Ella asiste con la cabeza y se transforma en la guerrera. – Acompáñame fuera por favor.

Una hora más tarde Steven se despide de Sailor Saturn es las afueras de su hogar. Hace un par de pasos y se voltea.

\- Sabes, este lugar es enorme y de seguro ya nadie volverá. Puedes quedarte cuando y cuanto quieras. – Comenta mientras su marca se hizo visible en su frente.

\- Gracias Steven. Esperare aquí si no hay inconveniente.

\- Mi casa es su casa, mi Lady.

El hace una reverencia y tras levitar unos segundos en el aire él desaparece dejando a una solitaria guerrera con mucho que pensar.

Lita caminaba por la calle camino a su departamento cuando sintió algo en su corazón, una sensación de que algo no estaba bien. Ese algo la llevo a ir lo más rápido que pudo al templo de su amiga. Ya estaba cayendo el sol al entrar, corrió la puerta del gran salón y la seriedad del grupo sorprendió a Lita quien se freno en seco al ver a los hijos de él presentes.

\- ¡Lita! Tanto tiempo sin venir, pasa siéntate. – Invita Rei con una singular nostalgia.

\- Si claro Rei. Buenas tardes. – Saluda al grupo y fue cuando pudo ver detenidamente a cada uno de los hijos de Steven.

Ella le sorprendió su presencia, pero al ver como cada uno estaba sentado y el parecido a cada una de sus amigas, comprendió quienes eran en realidad. Vio a Kenneth al lado de Rei y comprendió que él era su hijo y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estomago, tampoco podía culparlo por estar allí. Al observar las miradas entre sus amigas y sus hijos se sintió mal al ver el rumbo que llevaba la relación con su hija. Tomo asiento al lado de Ami, la que al igual que sus amigas, el brillo de sus ojos había regresado. Rei le sirvió té, pero nadie comenzaba a hablar de nada, la castaña sintió que interrumpió algo y que estaba de más.

\- Veo que volviste a tu viejo peinado. – Comienza Mina. – Te queda mejor así.

\- Pero veo que algo te afecta. – Afirma Rei mirándola a los ojos.

\- Esta incomodidad ante mi presencia para empezar. – Responde molesta.

\- No es eso… es que… – Trata de apaciguar Ami.

\- Si lo sé, ya no soy bienvenida. – Contesta levantándose sin dejar que su amiga terminara la frase.

\- No sé cual fue su relación con mi padre, pero Lila no se merece su desprecio. – Confronta Kenneth poniéndose de pie con determinación y ella lo mira extrañada.

\- ¿Tú que sabes de eso? – Cuestiona Lita.

\- Lila me lo dijo todo, al igual que nuestro padre al revelarnos su verdadero origen.

\- Vieron la cara del traidor. – Dice con desprecio mostrándose como la de días atrás.

\- El no es un traidor y si así lo fuera fue más familia que mucha gente. – Al decir esto también hirió sin querer a las otras Sailor´s.

\- Así que el pequeño tiene carácter. – Se burla la castaña.

\- Lita por favor, no seas injusta con ellos, no tienen la culpa. Apenas se enteraron de nosotros hace horas prácticamente. – Interviene Ami.

\- Son buenas personas, puedo verlo en sus ojos. – Agrega Rei

\- Como dicen: "De tal palo, tal Árbol." – Dice Mina guiñándole el ojo a su hija, logrando que los presentes esbozaran una pequeña sonrisa.

\- A diferencia de ustedes yo no tengo excusa… me alegra de verdad de que tengan una segunda oportunidad. Pero para mí ya no hay posibilidad. – Afirma Lita con tristeza.

\- Ella es una gran persona, solo tendría que hablar con ella. – Asegura Ellen.

\- Recuerdo que cuando nos peleamos de niñas ella me horneo un pastel todos los días hasta que la perdonara. – Recuerda Milda.

\- Quizás solo sea tiempo lo que necesiten… Ella vale la pena esperar. Créame. – Dice el mayor de los Volkov extendiéndole la mano.

\- Veo que es especial. – Responde aceptando su mano.

\- Demasiado para nosotros. – Asegura Kenneth y sus hermanas afirman con la cabeza.

\- Me gustaría disculparme con ella… – Dice con sinceridad con sus ojos queriendo desbordarse. – pero lo arruiné desde el comienzo.

Todos sienten un ruido en el pasillo y se dan cuenta de que Lila se retiraba hacia el patio trasero del templo. Lita la mira irse con algo de duda.

\- Ve amiga, te hará bien. – Dice Mina.

\- Solo inténtalo. – Comenta Ami.

\- Además no está armada. – Asegura Kenneth.

\- Ella sufrió y tú también, creo que es hora de que arreglen las cosas o al menos lo intenten. – Finaliza Rei.

Lita suspira profundamente y comienza a caminar hacia el patio trasero. Al salir la ve sentada en una banca la cual estaba frente a un pequeño estanque que tenía un par de carpas que se agolpaban en la orilla para ser alimentadas. Con la última luz del sol aparecieron las primeras estrellas que mostraban lo despejado de la noche. Una pequeña brisa desprendió un par de pétalos de cerezo que flotaban en el aire. Lita toma asiento al lado de la joven y suspira algo resignada.

\- Hola soy Lita Kino. – Trata de decir con amabilidad.

\- Hola… Soy Lila Volkov… Y ahora no estoy armada. – Contesta con una triste sonrisa.

\- Entonces… Donde nos quedamos.

\- En que casi te mato... - Responde apenada.

\- Es cierto… Por suerte tu padre apareció mágicamente y nos evito un mal día. – Responde con algo de sarcasmo.

\- No fue magia y lo sabes. – Dice Lila con algo de dolor. – Entiendo porque dicen que es un traidor.

\- Si… ¿Qué piensas al respecto? – Interroga la castaña cruzándose las piernas.

\- No sé qué pensar… Es un maravilloso padre, pero no entiendo porque nunca nos dijo la verdad.

\- Pienso… que… los padres tienen sus razones. A veces… – Piensa lo que va a decir. – De seguro lo hizo para protegerlos. Quizás jamás pensó en traerlos a Tokio y enfrentarse con esta realidad.

\- ¿Y que gana con eso? ¡Que le explote en la cara! – Responde molesta la joven.

\- El es del tipo de personas que se sacrifica por los demás si cree que es lo correcto. Es su naturaleza. – Recuerda con pesar. – Nunca entendí lo que paso…

\- ¿Que hizo para que lo odies tanto? – Pregunta para sacarse las dudas y saber su versión.

\- El… desapareció semanas antes del ataque de Némesis… cuando todo termino el apareció en un hospital mal herido, casi muerto. Tardo unos meses en regresar, pero ya no era el mismo. Era distante conmigo… yo seguía enamorada de él, pero sentí que él no…

\- Tu ya estabas… – Hace un gesto como de que estaba embarazada.

\- Si, fue la última vez que estuve con él, aun no lo sabía… fue antes de enterarme de… no importa eso…

\- ¿De qué? ¿De qué era un traidor? O ¿De que la morocha de mal carácter estaba embarazada? – Dice con naturalidad y eso le causa gracia a Lita.

\- Si… si lo pones de esa manera si… nunca entendí porque lo hizo, nunca entendí porque ella lo hizo… pero cuando me lo dijo lo odie con todas mis fuerzas y peor aún se descubrió que era un traidor.

\- ¿Aun lo amas? – Pregunta con determinación mirándola a los ojos, cosa que sorprendió a Lita.

\- Yo… no… - Desvía su mirada - lo odie demasiado como para que ese sentimiento permanezca dentro de mí. Lo siento si tenías la esperanza de tener una familia soñada, pero no soy de las mujeres que perdonan fácilmente. – Responde con una sinceridad que no habría querido.

\- Siempre quise conocer a mi madre y que esta me quiera. No niego. Pero al menos se quién eres. – Contesta con un dejo de tristeza en la vos. – Así que no se preocupe Señora Kino, no la molestare ni la llamare madre. – Finaliza Lila levantándose para dirigirse al cuarto que le había dado Rei.

Lita se queda sentada pensando en las últimas palabras "… _ni la llamare madre_ " y eso le dolió en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero también sabía que se lo merecía, ella no solo no la deseo, sino que por un momento la odio. Recordó el día del parto, cuando se la dieron ella no tuvo el valor de verla a la cara, simplemente la dejo en adopción desde ese mismo momento. " _Fui dura con ella y jamás se mereció eso, era tan pequeña, tan indefensa, tan… inocente de lo que hicimos… soy un monstruo que no merece sentir piedad ni nada que se le parezca..._ " – Pensó para sí misma mientras que las lagrimas comenzaron a llegar sin permiso nuevamente. No supo cuanto estuvo allí sintiéndose una basura hasta que Rei se sentó a su lado. Lita se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas y se mostró como si nada.

\- ¿Tan mal están las cosas? – Pregunta la sacerdotisa despacio para ver cómo estaban las cosas.

\- Sabes una cosa… me resulto más fácil perdonarte a ti por lo que hiciste que a mí misma. – Responde tratando de no sollozar.

\- Te respondería si supiera de lo que hablas… tu sabes que las demás y yo hemos…

\- Si lo sé y es otra de las cosas de una larga lista de cosas de la que me arrepiento. – Responde molesta poniéndose de pie sacando sus cigarrillos y prendiendo uno. – Me arrepiento de ser una Sailor Scout. Me arrepiento de ser el monstruo que soy. Me arrepiento de odiar a ese bastardo que todavía amo.

\- No seas dura contigo misma. Nunca entendimos porque cambiaste tanto después el ataque de Némesis. Si no nos dices no lo sabremos. Recuerda que somos tus amigas. – Asegura Rei poniéndose de pie.

\- Es fácil para ti, no recuerdas nada y tampoco sabes quién es el padre de tu hijo.

\- ¿Tú lo sabes? – Pregunta sabiendo lo que pensaba.

\- El me lo dijo hace 18 años. Tu y el tuvieron una aventura y eso dio lugar al niño que tienes en el salón. – Responde molesta explicándole lo que le resultaba obvio.

\- Sabes… – Comienza con tranquilidad conteniendo una triste sonrisa. – No recordare nada de esos años. Pero de lo que estoy totalmente segura es que Steven no es el padre de Kenneth. – Lita la mira sorprendida ante la tranquilidad de la revelación. – El posee el poder del fuego como yo y juntos sin proponérnoslo el Fuego Sagrado nos dio la respuesta que buscábamos hace años.

\- ¿Quien es el padre de Kenneth? – Pregunta nerviosa.

\- No está en mi debelarlo, pero te aseguro que razones hubo para que él tomara esa determinación. Además. – Ahora la sacerdotisa pone mala cara – ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que me acostaría con tu novio? Somos amigas desde hace mas de cinco siglos y en ese tiempo jamás le di a nadie motivos de desconfianza. Me duele que dudaras de mí. – Dice dolida con voz estridente.

\- Pero… yo… El me dijo… que ustedes… – Comienza a dudar y muchos recuerdos se agolpan en su mente. – Tú nunca estuviste con nadie a menos que…

\- Si. – Asegura al ver el rostro de Lita. – Pero no digas nada al respecto. Te lo pido. Esto podría afectar a mucha gente.

\- Rei yo… lo siento tanto – Se acerca y la abraza – Jamás debí dudar de ti. Como pude ser tan necia.

\- No pienses que no habría reaccionado igual. – Responde con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. – Yo te habría incinerado con mi Fuego de Marte.

Se quedaron abrazadas por un rato, Lita descargo su llanto sobre Rei mientras sus amigas veían la escena desde la puerta, cuando ella se da cuenta de algo.

\- ¡Steven! – Se sobresalta. – Tengo que hablar con él.

Y sin mediar palabras sale corriendo hacia el departamento donde suponía que él estaría.

Al otro lado de la galaxia, un joven caminaba por un sendero. El pelinegro estaba totalmente ensimismado en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que dos figuras lo estaban siguiendo. Llego hasta un pequeño lago cubierto de arboles, se sentó y recostó contra un árbol. Saco de su bolsillo el relicario, lo miro tratando de entender que fue lo que paso, porque ella no le confesó eso y principalmente que tenía que hacer. Eran muchas preguntas para él en ese momento, preguntas que jamás pensó plantearse. Cerró sus ojos tratando de darle forma a sus ideas, pero por más que trataba no lo lograba. En ese momento sintió como una sombra repentinamente bloqueo el sol. Abrió los ojos y se sobresalto al ver a las dos figuras delante de él.

\- Jamás habría creído que el Gran Seiya Kou se sobresaltara. – Dice burlonamente Sailor Star Hearl.

\- En todos estos años es la primera vez que no nos sentiste. – Afirma Sailor Star Maker.

\- Enana, si pretendes hacerme enojar no lo lograras hoy. – Responde poniéndose de pie.

Camina nostálgico y sus hermanas se dan cuenta que algo le pasaba, más allá de su eterno enamoramiento con Serena. Ambos desasen su transformación y pasan a ser Yaten y Taiki.

\- ¿Qué te sucede hermano? – Comienza el mayor acomodando sus lentes. – Estás demasiado preocupado hoy.

\- No desayunaste, ni siquiera tomaste algo. – Cuestiona Yaten acomodándose su cabello.

\- No sé como decírselos… no se por donde comenzar…

\- Por el principio estaría bien. – Dice burlonamente el platinado.

\- ¡YATEN! – Advierte Taiki y el mencionado agacho los hombros logrando que la primera sonrisa de Seiya se mostrara.

\- Tuve un sueño con ella… – Los otros dos Kou se miraron entre sí. – Pero no fue un sueño común… fue tan real…

\- ¿Le pasó algo a la Neo Reina? – Pregunta Taiki alarmado.

\- No fue eso… me pidió que vaya a Némesis por… por… nuestra hija. – Concluye con un suspiro apenas audible.

\- ¡SU HIJA! – Dijeron al unisonó los hermanos.

\- Seamos lógicos Seiya, ustedes no estuvieron juntos nunca, además lo sabrías, ella no te ocultaría algo así. – Enfatiza con su habitual lógica Taiki.

\- De hecho… – Sus hermanos abrieron los ojos como plato. – fue durante la celebración aniversario de la fundación de Neo Tokio de Cristal hace mas de 18 años. – Dice con vergüenza.

\- Vamos fue solo un sueño hermano, no te alarmes por algo así. – Dice de mala manera Yaten en su habitual tono gruñón.

\- ¡Entonces como explicas eso enano! – Responde molesto lanzándole la cadena con el relicario, el cual atrapa rápidamente.

Taiki se acerca a ver la foto dentro de este y luego se miran entre si y posteriormente a Seiya que miraba al piso consternado. Se miraron y luego se acercaron a su hermano.

\- Si esto es cierto te apoyaremos y lo sabes. – Dice Yaten tocando su hombro.

\- Solo que si lo hacemos la Reina Kaiku no debe enterarse, las relaciones diplomáticas con Némesis jamás fueron buenas. – Advierte el más alto de los Kou.

\- No quiero que se arriesguen por mí, debo hacerlo solo. – Afirma Seiya con determinación.

\- ¿Piensas que te dejaremos solo en esto? – Cuestiona el platinado – Si la situación fuera al revés ¿No nos ayudarías? – El asiste con la cabeza.

\- Entonces está todo dicho. Hablare con la Reina para comunicarle que tenemos un entrenamiento especial y que serán varios días. Además averiguare que tipo de defensas hay en Némesis. Deja esas cosas por mi cuenta. – Afirma Taiki.

\- Además con tu imprudencia terminaras en problemas, como siempre lo haces. – Dice Yaten con gracia.

\- Les agradezco hermanos, no saben cuánto.

El menor de los Kou abraza a sus dos hermanos y tras separase todos se transforman en las Star Light y se dirigen al Palacio para terminar los detalles de su sorpresivo viaje.

Lita busco a Steven por todo Tokio y al no encontrarlo supo donde sería el único lugar donde encontrar respuesta. Volvió al Palacio y fue hasta la Oficina del Soberano, golpeo la puerta y entro sin ser atendida. Al ingresar encontró al Rey Endimión apoyado contra la pared al lado de la ventana con un vaso de whisky en la mano con una actitud melancólica.

\- Mi rey. – Llama la atención del soberano el cual voltio a verla. – Disculpe mi intromisión.

\- Pasa Júpiter, que puedo ayudarla.

\- Solo un par de cosas y de seguro usted podrá respondérmelas. – Asegura cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

\- Si es sobre Steven es Asunto de Seguridad Nacional, no puedo debelarte la naturaleza de su misión. – Afirma adivinando la pregunta.

\- Se que de seguro le pidió que vaya a Némesis a traer a la Pequeña Dama, eso no lo dudo. – Respondió sabiendo que era así – Pero lo que me importa es solo una cosa.

\- ¿Y que puede ser? – Cuestiona dejando el vaso en la mesa sentándose tras ella.

\- ¿Usted es el padre de Kenneth? – Confronta mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo puede cuestionarme eso? – Contesta levantando la vos intentando intimidar a la guerrera.

Sailor Júpiter deshace su trasformación y se acerca a la mesa apoyando sus manos con fuerza sobre el lustroso roble haciendo que tiemble el robusto mueble.

\- ¡Responde o te romperé la cara Darién! ¡Se hombre por una vez en tu vida y responde! – El nombrado se encogió de hombros ante la intimidación de su guerrera sabiendo con certeza que no era una amenaza, sino una confirmación de lo que haría.

\- Lita, es complicado…

\- No, no lo es. ¿Eres el padre de Kenneth o no? – El soberano no respondió nada y aparto su mirada.

\- Eres un cobarde, siempre lo has sido y lo demuestras nuevamente. – Con su mano golpea el vaso haciendo que se haga añicos contra la pared. – Usaste a Rei para saciar tus sucios impulsos. – Finaliza con asco dándose la vuelta. – Eres despreciable.

\- Te equivocas… – Responde antes de que llegara a la puerta. – Yo amo a Rei, siempre fue así. Pero también amo a Rini y fue por ella seguí adelante con Serena. En nuestras otras vida si ame a Serenity, pero siendo Darién Chiva me enamore perdidamente de Rei. Y aun lo estoy. – Asegura poniéndose de pie.

\- Que poco hombre eres. Si así hubiera sido lo habrías dejado todo por ella y no nos habrías hecho lo que nos hiciste a Steven y a mí.

\- Lo que se hizo se hizo por el reino. – Responde apenado. – y no hay día en que no me arrepienta de todo…

Un golpe en la boca del estomago hizo que el soberano cayera sobre sus rodillas sin aire. Cuando levanto la vista vio llorando a Lita, algo que jamás había visto. Ella camina unos pasos pero sus rodillas se aflojan terminando en el piso llorando profundamente. Endimión se acerca y toma su hombro para consolarla.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Descargue mi ira sobre esa pequeña y tu dejaste de lado a tu hijo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por tu reino? ¿Por tu posición? Respóndeme porque nos hiciste eso a todas.

\- Hay una profecía… es por eso que las Sailors no debían tener familia… – Ella la mira con atención. – Fue por esa razón que tus compañeras tomaron esa decisión… tu caso fue diferente por eso nunca se te menciono eso.

\- ¿Quieres decir que todo esto es por una vieja profecía? – Cuestiona incrédula.

\- Si, antes de que Rei supiera que estaba esperando a… mi hijo, Setsuna se presento ante Serenity y le explico lo que sucedería si eso pasaba. Nunca me comento los detalles de la profecía, solo lo supieron las otras Sailors. Tú estabas pendiente de Steven que estaba recuperándose lentamente en el hospital.

\- Porque harían algo así y porque Serenity nos haría eso… yo conservo mis recuerdos pero las chicas desaparecieron casi un año y luego regresaron como si nada.

\- Ellas se lo pidieron a Serena, ellas pidieron que les borrara la memoria de sus embarazos. Incluso yo se lo pedí… pero el Cristal Dorado hizo que regresaran lentamente. – Se para y camina hacia la ventana donde apoya su mano contra el marco. – Cuando Rini regrese dejare de ser el Rey de Tokio Cristal. Tratare de enmendar las cosas con Rei y Kenneth y si todo sale bien también Serena será feliz con otra persona.

\- Seiya Kou. El padre de Aika. – Asegura Lita al darse cuenta de todo.

\- Si. Aparte de mí, solo tres personas saben esto o sabían, Ami, Mina y Setsuna.

\- ¿Y qué dice la profecía?

\- Eso no lo sé. No puedo recordarlo. – Responde con pesar.

\- Entonces Steven esta en Némesis nuevamente y quizás no regrese.

\- Siempre hace lo correcto por todos… El todavía te ama Lita. Dudo que algún día deje de hacerlo.

\- No sé si pueda perdonarlo por lo que me hizo, es mas de seguro jamás me perdone por lo que hice. No creo que tengamos una nueva oportunidad, pero voy a hacer lo que pueda para que mi hija no sufra nunca más por este maldito Reino.

\- ¿Te irás como las demás? – Pregunta dándose vuelta.

\- No por el momento, pero solo por el momento. – Asegura la castaña.

Lita sale caminando de la oficina y se detiene frente a la recamara de la Neo Reina, pero antes de tocar a la puerta decide no confrontar a Serenity, sabía que reaccionaria muy mal en ese momento y no quería perder la oportunidad de tener respuestas. Salió del Palacio y fue directamente a su casa totalmente enfrascada en sus pensamientos tratando de comprender las cosas que a estas alturas no tenían respuesta.

*La greba es una pieza de la armadura antigua que cubría la pierna desde la rodilla hasta la base del pie. El origen de esta pieza hay que buscarlo en la antigüedad griega.

** Pieza del arnés o armadura antigua, que servía para cubrir y defender el antebrazo.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Elenmar: Si decidi que era mejor que se comporten como los adultos que son y se den cuenta de que cuando algo no va, no va. Ya se verá por qué no se lo dijo antes a Seiya y tanto Taiki como Yaten se enteraran en su debido momento. Seiya ayudara. Rini demostrara el porqué de sus acciones y quizás el error de estas. Gracias por seguir!

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Gracias y ya viste el porque de la decisión de Steven de hacerse cargo del secreto del Rey. Nuevamente gracias por seguir esta locura.

alejasmin kou: Las cosas entre las dos comenzaran, pero muy de apoco. Y si como habras visto, todos los Kou dejaron herencia.

Lector Anonimo: Gracias por seguir allí!

Gracias por seguir mis locuras espero sus dudas y criticas. Nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9 Nemesís

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. La familia Volkov y el Príncipe Onix Black por el contrario si es mía.

* * *

CAPITULO 9

NEMESÍS

Steven apareció en las afueras de una ciudadela que se levantaba frente a los imponentes muros del siniestro Castillo hogar del patriarca de Némesis. Sintió escalofríos, no solo por el gélido y ventoso clima, sino de tener que entrar nuevamente a esa fortaleza a la cual a duras penas había salido. Cierra sus ojos y algo que trataba de olvidar regreso para hostigarlo mientras que su capa se sacudía frenéticamente por el viento.

RECUERDO

Steven estaba encadenado con la espalda contra la pared, sus brazos extendidos, la presión de los grilletes hacia que una delgada línea de sangre corriera por su muñeca. La puerta se abrió lentamente y la voz que continuamente lo hostigaba durante semanas volvió a hacerse oír.

\- Solo dime lo que quiero saber y esto terminara…

\- ¡JAMAS! – Repitió nuevamente con la misma determinación que la primera vez.

\- Como quieras… Hermanas… es todo suyo. – Dice el pelirrojo dejando entrar a cuatro mujeres, una de ellas con un látigo en la mano.

Sus manos se tensaron nuevamente y sus gritos inundaron las mazmorras junto con las risas de las siniestras mujeres.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Respiro profundo moviendo su cabeza para apartar los fantasmas del pasado, miro el Castillo con determinación y desapareció nuevamente. Esta vez apareció directamente en el Salón del Trono, frente al Príncipe Ónix que se sobresalto al verlo en el centro de su recinto. Los guardias de inmediato salieron al encuentro, pero el simplemente camino hasta el trono sin importarle que los guardias tuvieran sus espadas desenvainadas contra él. A unos metros del Trono llevo su rodilla al piso y saludo al patriarca con la cabeza gacha en señal de respeto.

\- Lo saludo Príncipe Ónix Black. – Levanta su cabeza – Te saludo primo. – Finaliza mostrando su medialuna negra.

\- ¿Berilo? Berilo eres tú. – Cuestiona estupefacto.

\- Así es primo tanto tiempo. – Responde con una media sonrisa. – He venido de visita.

\- Te consideraba muerto. – Cuestiona alarmado – ¿Has vuelto por tu derecho?

\- ¿Mi derecho? Sabes muy bien que si me hubiera interesado eso me habría quedado. No primo, nada me interesa menos que la Corona. – Responde con sinceridad, lo que hace que el príncipe se tranquilice.

\- ¡Entonces eres bienvenido! – Mira a sus guardias y estos regresan a su lugar. – Pero hubieras avisado y te habría recibido con los honores que mereces.

\- Y perderme ese rostro. Jamás Ónix. - Contesta con gracia.

Ambos se acercan dándose un fuerte abrazo. En el gran salón solo la guardia personal del Príncipe permaneció en sus puestos. Mientras esto pasaba una mujer observaba todo con mucha atención, hasta que no pudo más y se presento ante los hombres. La mujer, en extremo sensual, llego ante ellos impresionando particularmente a Steven, sus ojos le resultaban familiar. - _¿Podría ser?_ \- La mujer se acerco al Príncipe y lo increpo con naturalidad mientras se apoyaba en su hombro.

\- No piensas presentarme a un hombre importante de… ¿Némesis? – Cuestiona al final al ver la Media Luna Negra en su frente.

\- Mis disculpas Black Lady. El es el Berilio Black, mi primo. – Responde con real educación.

\- Creo que lo conocí con otro nombre si mal lo recuerdo. – Dice filosamente la mujer de cabellos rosas.

\- En efecto. – Toma la mano de la mujer y le da un beso en señal de respeto. – Me conoció como el Comandante Steven Volkov de la Guardia Real al servicio de su padre, el Rey Endimión, Soberano de Tokio Cristal. – La mujer quita su mano con recelo. – Pero como dijo mi primo, también soy uno de los herederos del trono de Diamante, aunque ya renuncie a ese título como ya lo he dicho – Aclara mirando a Onix. – Pero usted Pequeña Dama, puede llamarme como quiera.

\- Si me llama "Pequeña Dama" de nuevo, lo llamare "Traidor". – Advierte la mujer cruzando sus brazos levantando sus atributos en el movimiento. - Ahora soy Black Lady.

\- Como usted desee… Black Lady. – Articula con reverencia. – Pueden llamarme Steven, como ya renuncie al título que me corresponde, no hay necesidad de formalismos.

\- ¡Un gusto verte de nuevo Steven! – Dice de manera muy familiar mientras se colgaba en su cuello como la niña que el recordaba. – Hoy hare preparar algo especial para el banquete. Es más te preparare esas galletas que tanto te gustaban. – Luego hablamos.

Con una sonrisa que descoloco al Príncipe Onix, la fría mujer que él conocía salió en dirección a la cocina.

\- ¿Qué relación tenias con la Princesa? – Cuestiona celoso el Príncipe.

\- Era su Guardia cuando las Sailors estaban en algo importante con sus padres. Era una especie de amigo para ella. – Recuerda con alegría.

RECUERDO

\- Ya le dije Princesa, yo no hago estas cosas. – Cuestiona el guardia Real con un delantal en la mano.

\- Vamos Steven, eres un soldado, sabes seguir instrucciones. ¡Ahora sigue la de esta receta! – Ordena la pequeña Princesa.

A regañadientes se coloca el delantal y bajo la orden de la niña de cabellos rosas comienza su labor culinaria. Dicha receta se la había quitado a su amiga Lita de su libro de recetas. Por más de una hora el par preparó, amasó, estiró, espolvoreó y horneó las galletas. Ya con la tarea realizada la niña, que no estaba tan cubierta de harina como el impecable uniforme del guardia, probó la primera galleta.

\- ¿Y bien? – Pregunta el Guardia.

\- Mmmm… Tenias razón, si le pones nueces mejora la receta original de Lita. – Contesta con una sonrisa.

\- Ahora ve y convida a las Sailors, están en el salón de reuniones. – Dice entregando una bandeja preparada con las galletas frías.

Con una sonrisa radiante la niña sale por el pasillo de servicio, se para en la puerta y gira al enharinado guardia.

\- Gracias Steven, eres un gran amigo. – Dice con una sincera sonrisa. – ¡Cuenta conmigo para conquistar a Lita!

Pero antes de que él pudiera responder la niña salió corriendo con la bandeja.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

\- Al menos no heredo las habilidades culinarias de la Reina. – Dice con gracia.

\- Ven vamos a charlar primo, hace años que no sé nada de ti.

Ambos salen del Salón del Trono hacia uno de los Salones de Reuniones del palacio que en otra época fuera de Diamante.

Luego de una gran charla con su primo fue hasta su habitación asignada, era enorme, pensó, demasiado para él y su acostumbrada y humilde vida. Se quito armadura dejándola en un peto preparado para ese tipo de vestiduras. Camino hacia el otro extremo y se miro al espejo. " _Estaré haciendo lo correcto_ " Se cuestiono. En ese momento sintió una extraña sensación que hacía casi veinte años no sentía, la presencia de Sailors entrando en el espacio de Némesis, pero estas no eran Sailors comunes, para cuando llego hasta una de las tres ventanas del cuarto la presencia de estas desapareció, lo que lo desconcertó aun más. _¿Qué clase de Sailor se desase de su esencia de esta manera?_ – Se cuestiono – _No son Sailors de la Tierra, de eso estoy seguro._

Las Sailor de Kimmoku estaban en territorio inexplorado para alguien de ese planeta, solo Taiki tuvo la delicadeza de estudiar los mapas de este planeta. Ya como hombres miraban el lugar pensando como ubicarse.

\- Entonces "Genio" por donde empezamos. – Cuestiona Yaten a su hermano.

\- Lo primero seria encontrar ropa adecuada. – Agrega Seiya tiritando.

\- ¡Es por eso que les dije que traigan abrigo! – Contesta Taiki dando otra vuelta a su bufanda color azul.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes una bufanda? – Cuestiona Yaten

\- Eso no les concierne. – Dice cortante – Es por aquí.

Los tres hombres salen caminando hacia la ciudadela que estaba a un par de kilómetros de su posición.

Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que su ropa estaba fuera lugar en ese planeta, correcta para la Tierra, pero no para Némesis. Entraron en lo que notaron que era una tienda de ropa y compraron vestimentas adecuadas para ese lugar, otra de las ideas del mayor de traer dinero de ese planeta. Mientras salían Taiki conecto su computadora a la Red de Némesis e investigo las entradas del planeta y lo primero que les llamo la atención fue que estaba anunciada la Boda del Príncipe del lugar para el próximo Solsticio de Luna Negra, que era en un par de semanas. Les llamo la atención ver la foto de la novia. Cuando los tres estuvieron cerca de la pantalla se dieron cuenta y los hermanos miraron a Seiya que se quedo petrificado con la fotografía. Detrás de los novios estaba una joven de cabellos azabaches con ojos celestes. Los tres se miraron y supieron con certeza que era la joven que buscaban.

\- Entonces al Castillo tendremos que dirigirnos. – Asegura Seiya.

\- Pero esto es más complicado de lo que parece. – Dice Yaten pasando su mano por su platinado cabello.

\- Diplomáticamente hablando esto podría ser un desastre. – Aclara Taiki acomodando sus lentes nervioso.

\- Lo sé Taiki, por eso es mejor que regresen a Kinmoku, es lo mejor para nuestro mundo. – Responde Seiya encogiéndose de hombros.

\- De ninguna manera. Tienes la habilidad de meterte en problemas mejor que nadie. – Enfatiza el platinado.

\- Eso es cierto, si estuvieras solo te las habrías arreglado para terminar muerto o encarcelado en algún oscuro sitio.

\- Les agradezco el voto de confianza. – Responde desanimado. – Por lo menos están aquí conmigo y se los agradezco.

\- ¿Entonces como haremos para entrar al palacio? – Se pregunta a sí mismo el más serio de los Kou.

Seiya mira en rededor y tiene una idea.

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! – Anuncia efusivamente.

Sus hermanos lo miran desconfiado, se acercan a escuchar la idea del menor. Unos segundos más tarde estuvieron de acuerdo que era la mejor opción.

Steven despierta en la mañana por una maravillosa melodía de un violín y un piano. Era armónica y muy bella. Rápidamente se cambio y salió fue al encuentro de esa música que lo cautivo. Camino por los largos pasillos del Castillo hasta llegar a una Sala de Ensayos en el nivel inferior. Lentamente abrió la puerta y se encontró con un panorama que le llamo la atención. Su "Pequeña Dama" estaba detrás del violín mientras una joven de cabellos azabaches con los ojos cerrados muy concentrada en las teclas hacia el acompañamiento de la música.

Estuvo detrás de la puerta hasta que la música dejo de tocar, fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía sus ojos cerrados y su mente lo había mandado lejos por los acordes musicales de dueto de cuerdas.

\- Steven, pasa por favor. – Dice la mujer de cabellos rosas que dejo su violín en una mesa.

\- Disculpen, no quise molestar, simplemente la música me trajo hasta aquí. – Se excusa.

\- Entonces pasa y tocaremos para ti. – Dice la Ex Princesa de la Tierra con una sonrisa.

Las dos tocaron bellas melodías por un largo rato hasta que una de las doncellas anuncia la hora del almuerzo. Fue cuando la joven de cabellos azabaches se levanto y giro hacia su único espectador. Steven abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a los de la joven que tendría la edad de sus hijas. Eran dos perfectos zafiros, claros, cristalinos, humildes y bondadosos. Se levanto de su asiento y beso la mano a la joven la cual tímidamente acepto.

\- Buenos días, Soy Steven Volkov. Un viejo amigo.

\- Hola soy Aika Tsukino. Un gusto. – Sonríe la joven ante la sorpresa del presente.

\- Es mi prima Steven. – Intercede rápidamente y mira a los ojos de una manera muy particular haciéndole entender que no pregunte más.

\- Un gusto entonces, Lady Tsukino.

\- Solo Aiki, no me gustan las formalidades de palacio. Siempre me molesto eso de mi tía. – Responde con gracia.

Nuevamente las miradas entre Steven y Lady Black se cruzaron, pero la joven no solo no lo noto, sino que mostraba una actitud risueña y alegre, aun estando en el lúgubre Castillo de Onix Black.

\- Entonces me permitirán escoltarlas al salón comedor. – Invita extendiendo los brazos para escoltar a ambas mujeres.

Los tres van hasta el comedor donde el Príncipe los esperaba. También lo hacía en esa ocasión un oscuro y serio caballero el cual no dijo nada durante toda la comida. El joven General Rubius, una de las pocas personas de confianza del Soberano. Alguien que automáticamente cayó mal a Steven, no solo por el parecido con su padre, sino que tenía la misma actitud que este aun sin haber abierto la boca.

Ya en la tarde, Steven fue hasta uno de los patios del palacio donde creyéndose solo saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió con tranquilidad. Estaba ensimismado en su mente apoyado contra el barandal que no sintió cuando alguien se paró a su lado.

\- ¿Y yo que me preguntaba de donde Lita saco ese horrible vicio? – Comienza Black Lady con naturalidad sorprendiendo a Steven, la cual agrega. – Te estás poniendo viejo, jamás te pude sorprender cuando era niña.

\- Si… todos nos ponemos viejos pequeña… y empecé a fumar después que me exiliaron. No sé porque ella empezó.

\- Quizás porque estaba totalmente destrozada por tu aventura. – Responde lascivamente.

\- ¿Tú que sabes? – Pregunta girando sorprendido.

\- Solo algunas cosas, detalles, fechas, y muchos pero muchos engaños. – Responde girando para apoyarse en la baranda también.

\- Sobre todo engaños. – Puntualiza Steven.

\- Ya te diste cuenta de otro de ellos. – Dice suspirando.

\- ¿Es por eso que te fuiste de Tokio Cristal?

\- Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso… estoy harta de toda esta parodia del destino… estoy harta de todas las cosas que se hicieron por una utopía absurda… estoy harta de todo…

\- ¿Y porque trajiste a tu "prima" aquí? – Cuestiona enfatizando la palabra prima.

\- Para protegerla. Cuidarla de toda esa red de mentiras. - Asegura la pelirosa.

\- Red que es esta cayendo en estos momentos. – Aclara el caballero con el cigarro en la boca.

\- ¿Tus "hijos" supieron la verdad? – Enfrenta mirándolo a los ojos y el responde con la cabeza.

\- ¿Sabias de los hijos de las Sailors? – Cuestiona sorprendido.

\- Era pequeña, pero todo cambio en Palacio desde que una a una quedo embarazada. Todas volvieron a ser como las de antes menos tu linda Lita. Ella no se dejo borrar la mente por el Cristal de Plata.

\- ¿Como que perdieron sus memorias?

\- No se los detalles, solo escuche a Plut hablando de una profecía y de los peligros para el reino. Del porque las Sailors no debían ser madres y todo eso. Luego todo cambio de un día para otro. Al igual que yo… – Suspira profundamente – Fue cuando trajeron a mi pequeña "prima" – Enfatiza la ultima parte.

\- Así que a ella no la alejaron…

\- En efecto, era la supuesta hija del hermano de la Reina, el tío Sammy, el cual no podía cuidarla. Bla, bla, bla. – Relata con sarcasmo haciendo una ademan con la mano como si un títere fuera.

\- ¿Entonces por eso la quieres cerca?

\- Por supuesto. Cuide de ella desde que la conocí. Siento que en ella hay esperanza, hay algo especial… algo que yo ya no tengo. – Dice con pesar.

\- Vamos Rini, te conozco desde que naciste, tu eres una gran persona, no pudiste cambiar tanto en estos años. – Confronta con clara preocupación paternal.

\- Pues sí. Todo cambio después del ataque de este planeta… es mas algo de la que fui en ese momento regreso. – Suspira con resignación. – Ya no puedo usar el cristal de plata. – Explica con pena.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Cuestiona sorprendido.

\- Si, solo alguien con el corazón puro podrá usarlo… pues evidentemente yo ya no lo tengo. – Asegura con naturalidad.

\- Es por eso que huiste hasta aquí… por esa sensación de pertenencia que te dio aquella contraparte. – Cuestiona el Ex Guardia Real.

\- Eso o que no tenía otro lugar a donde ir y estar segura que nadie podría venir sin causar un gran revuelo. – Steven la mira mientras tira la colilla casi consumida. – Eso explicaría el porqué viniste a "visitar" a tu primo Onix.

\- No sé qué quieres decir.

\- Vamos, sé muy bien que mi padre te mando. No lo niegues. – Enfrenta mirándolo directamente a los ojos de una intimidante manera.

\- No te voy a engañar… pensé no hacerlo, pero las cosas se salieron de control y ya no sé si mis hijos quieran verme…

\- ¿Descubrieron toda la verdad?

\- Si. Principalmente la de mi verdadero pasado. – Sus ojos se humedecieron. – Me temieron al descubrir que soy de Némesis.

\- ¿Puedes quedarte aquí? No pienso volver y de todas maneras voy a ser una Reina. – Dice sin interés.

\- No sé que será, pero Hotaru me dejo un mensaje. – Recuerda Steven.

\- ¿Hotaru? – Pregunta emocionada. – ¿Qué es?

\- Dijo que "El te espera preocupado". – Saca la pluma de su saco. – Me pidió que te diera eso.

Ella toma la pluma y la mira, primero una sonrisa ilumino su rosto, luego sus ojos se entristecieron.

\- La intención de Hotaru es noble… de seguro… te dijo que ya no volvería más a menos que sea totalmente necesario. – Ella noto la sorpresa en los ojos de Steven al decir las palabras de su amiga. – Ella nunca lo entendió…

\- Se siente mal por lo que paso, sea lo que sea, me pareció muy sincera. – Asegura.

\- No es eso. – Pone la pluma en su mano y una luz oscura sale de su palma haciendo que la pluma se haga cenizas en un fuego negro. – No lo entenderías. – Finaliza para darse la vuelta.

\- Se lo que es dañar a quien uno ama por hacer lo mejor para todos, no culpes a Hotaru. – Aconseja viendo su estado.

\- No es a ella a quien culpo, ni a Helios… fue mi culpa. – Finaliza con tristeza.

Steven se queda mirando como la que fuera una tierna niña se retira como una mujer dolida y con el corazón roto. Pero que era lo que sentía la joven. Y que fue esa aura oscura que sintió, demasiado oscura para ser su Pequeña Dama.

En la noche Steven, antes de ser servida la cena, sintió la presencia de estas Sailor´s que no conocía y a diferencia de la ocasión anterior esta permaneció débil, pero cerca. Sabía con certeza que estas no eran de la Tierra y que no había Sailors en Némesis. Aun así estaba seguro que no eran enemigas, pero en el lugar donde se encontraba de seguro él sí lo era para ellas.

Lita entro al edificio y al llegar al piso de su departamento noto olor a comida recién hecha, más precisamente un pastel. Cuando entro con las llaves dejo su abrigo en el perchero y una sensación de paz y armonía hogareña la invadió. Era familiar, era como cuando vivía junto a Steven hacia ya dos décadas.

\- Hasta que llega Señora Kino. – Dice Lila saliendo del baño con la ropa que se había sacado mojada una noche atrás.

\- Por favor llámame Lita al menos. – Pide cortésmente.

\- Gracias por lavar mi ropa. – Responde acomodándose – y por perfumarla. En mi hogar no solemos hacerlo.

\- Por nada… veo que encontraste la cocina también.

\- Si, me tome el atrevimiento de cocinar algo…

\- ¿Un pastel?

\- En efecto seño… Lita… yo…

\- ¿Querías disculparte? – La joven la miro sorprendida. – Disculpa, Milda me hablo de una vez cuando eran niñas.

\- En realidad… no por ahora… Solo vengo por una tregua.

\- ¿Una tregua?

\- Si. Necesito encontrar a mi padre. No pregunte porque, pero deje de sentirlo después de que se fue del templo de la sacerdotisa.

\- No sé donde pueda estar. – Dice evitando su vista.

\- Veo que sé de donde tengo esa costumbre cuando miento. – Ahora Lita se sorprende – Dígame donde está. No está en Japón y por extraño que parezca no lo siento. Aun cuando él viajaba o cuando viajo hacia aquí sentía que estaba cerca de mí. – Lleva sus manos al pecho afligida. – Me preocupa que ya no esté para mí, tengo miedo de perderlo. – Lita ve como la fuerte joven comienza a quebrarse, a pesar de no querer mostrarse débil ante su progenitora.

Lita, sin saber qué hacer, o más bien impulsada por algo en su interior fue a abrasar a la joven la cual se aferro fuertemente a su espalda quebrándose en llanto.

\- Ya m… pequeña, tranquila, el estará bien. - Asegura para consolar a la joven.

\- Lo siento, no debí… – Se separa de Lita y se limpia el rostro de con su mano. – El pastel se quema. – Y con esa excusa fue a la cocina.

Lita llevo su mano al pecho, una sensación cálida la invadió y no pudo evitar tener una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Fue a la cocina donde su hija estaba apoyada sobre la mesada, se la veía afligida y perdida. Totalmente opuesta a la fuerte y segura mujer que fue su oponente en un par de ocasiones. La mujer castaña tomo un trapo y saco el pastel del horno donde lo dejo sobre la mesa. Con tranquilidad se apoyo contra la heladera y saco un cigarro del bolsillo.

\- ¿Te molesta? – La joven negó con la cabeza y ella lo prendió. – Lo que te diré es estrictamente confidencial. – La mira sobre su hombro. – Se que a estas alturas odiaras los secretos. Pero tu padre no está en el planeta. El fue a…

\- Némesis. – Responde abatida sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Si. En una misión especial que le mando el Rey.

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo? ¿Por qué no nos dijo su origen? – Se pregunta afligida apretando su puño.

\- Tus hermanos no lo tomaron muy bien que digamos, y por lo que me dijeron las chicas llegaste al templo como él lo hizo aquí la otra noche. Estoy seguro que no quería asustarlos. Su gente no es muy querida en la Tierra.

\- ¿Tu lo quisiste igual aun sabiendo su origen? – Confronta con la pregunta mirándola a los ojos.

\- Yo… yo lo hubiera amado igual aun si fuera el abominable hombre de las nieves. Fueron otros los factores que influyeron nuestra relación.

\- ¿El que fuera la amante de la morocha por ejemplo?

\- Eso es cosa de adultos niña. – Dice guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa. – Pero fue eso principalmente.

\- ¿Y ahora que sabes que no fue así que harás?

\- Como es que…

\- Lo lamento, pero con el descubrimiento de mis "poderes" descubrí que también puedo levitar y escuche la conversación con tu amiga Rei. Lo siento, pero quería saber más de mi pasado. – Se disculpa. – Entonces… ¿Me ayudaras a dar con mi padre? – Pide mirándola a los ojos.

\- Si lo haré, será la forma de enmendar mis errores, solo que estaríamos poniendo en riesgo la seguridad de la Tierra con esta acción.

\- Lo sé y ahora entiendo porque lo están usando para eso. Solo quiero disculparme con él, no quiero perderlo y que la última vez que lo vi lo trate tan mal… él es todo para mi… el…

\- Es tu padre, lo entiendo y por eso te ayudare. Pero no será sencillo. Némesis está muy lejos de aquí y tú recién conoces tus poderes.

\- Si, pero aun así quiero intentarlo.

Lita toma con fuerza la mano de Lila y le sonríe con sinceridad.

\- Te ayudare en lo que pueda. Lo juro.

Ese contacto sincero fue el primero de ambas en los que se sintieron cómodas, el primero en que se sintieron una, en lo que ambas, aun sin decir nada al respecto, supieron lo que era el vínculo entre madre e hija. Lita es la primera en separar sus manos, girando para evitar que Lila vea como una lágrima salió sin su permiso. Preparo el café en silencio mientras la joven llevo el pastel a la mesa del comedor donde corto un par de porciones. Con el café servido comieron en silencio. Estuvieron así por un rato, si bien no era incomodo, tampoco era tenso. Ambas se miraban de reojo tratando de decir algo, pero no sabían que. Aun así compartieron esa tregua con algo que no querían demostrar, felicidad de tenerse cerca.

\- Bueno Lita… Debo ir al templo, deben pensar que estoy todavía en mi habitación. – Dice con una sonrisa y la marca del Clan de la Luna Negra apareció en su cabeza.

\- Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, mañana podemos ir con la Reina y preguntarle… si quieres. – Se apresura a decir cuando levito unos centímetros del piso.

\- Es que…

\- Por favor, le llamare a Rei para que esté al tanto. – Le toma la mano y una calidez invadió a Lila.

\- Esta bien… – Se posa en el piso y su marca desaparece. – Pero mañana iré allí.

\- Como desees… Gracias. – Responde con una sincera sonrisa.

Esa noche ninguna toco ningún tema familiar, pero mientras miraban una película comenzaron a hablar de Steven. De cómo él la había conquistado y como ella fue criada. Sin proponérselo se conocieron de una manera intima y charlaron como niñas hasta altas horas de la noche. Lita le dejo su cama para que duerma mientras ella se acostó en el sofá. Tardaron en dormir y despertaron temprano. Desayunaron lo que quedo del pastel y se prepararon para ir a ver a la Reina.

* * *

Que tal hasta ahora? Espero que sea de su agrado. Como verán Steven esta en Nemesís ahora y entramos en la recta final. Si todo sale bien le quedan 4 capítulos a esta una de mis mas queridas locuras. Dudas preguntas, tomatazos y ordas enfurecidas, serán bienvenidas!

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Alejasmin kou: Gracias por seguir y no me habia dado cuenta, es cierto, Darien cuido la hija de Seiya, Chapulina!

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Me alegra que tenga sentido! Que te pareció la visita de los Kou en Nemesis? La profecía llegara en el próximo si mal lo recuerdo… y espero que te guste y me alegro que te guste la presencia de Aika!

Elenmar: Me gusta que te guste como va! Y si la relación de Lita y Lila se irá acomodando. La profecía puede hacerse realidad. Era evidente que en algún momento se tenían que dar cuenta de que no era bueno estar juntos. Y principalmente gracias por seguir esta locura!

Lector anónimo gracias por estar ahí!

Gracias a todos y nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10 La Profecía

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. La familia Volkov y el Príncipe Onix Black por el contrario si es mía.

* * *

CAPITULO 10

LA PROFECÍA

Con las primeras luces de la mañana Lila despertó, no entendió donde estaba al principio. Luego recordó que estaba en la cama de su madre, se arropo entre las sabanas, el aroma floral la cautivo y se sintió cómoda, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en paz en esa cama cuando Lita toco la puerta, al abrirla ella le sonrió al verla con una taza de café en la mano.

\- Buen día Lila. – Dice entrando y acercándole la taza. – El baño está listo si quieres ducharte.

\- Gracias. – Responde sentándose en la cama. – Ahora voy.

Ambas se sonríen mientras Lita sale para dejar a su hija prepararse. Un rato más tarde Lila sale del baño cambiada, nuevamente la castaña de dio ropa limpia. Terminaron de desayunar con lo que quedo del pastel, hasta que Lita tomo su reloj de pulsera.

\- Bueno si no apuramos… – Dice Lita mirando su reloj tras ajustarlo en su muñeca. – llegaremos antes que Haruka.

\- ¿Tampoco te cae bien? – Consulta tomando el último sorbo de café.

\- No es eso, es muy insistente con la seguridad del Palacio. – Responde colocándose sus zapatos. – Y de seguro aun mas con Steven en la ciudad.

\- Entonces hagamos otra cosa.

Antes que Lita llegue a reaccionar su hija la tomo de la mano y todo se pudo oscuro por un momento, su estomago se contrajo y todo comenzó a girar como en un sueño. Cuando la luz apareció de nuevo estaba parada delante del Trono del Palacio de Tokio Cristal con nauseas.

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo sin avisarme! – Dice Lita respirando para recuperar el aliento. – Odio las transportaciones. Siempre me dan nauseas.

\- Lo siento, pensé que como guerrera estabas acostumbrada. – Se disculpa sinceramente la joven.

\- No es eso. Cada vez que me teletransporto algo malo pasa. Y si me dan nauseas, pero no le digas a las chicas. – Responde con una forzada sonrisa.

Con una Lita rápidamente repuesta ambas caminaron hacia la recamara de la Neo Reina Serenity, la cual ya se encontraba despierta mirando por la ventana. Lita sin esperar una respuesta golpeo la puerta y entro seguida de su hija. Serenity se sorprendió pero rápidamente sonrió con algo de nostalgia al verlas juntas.

\- Veo que están comenzando a llevarse mejor. – Comienza con tranquilidad.

\- Mi reina. – Dice mientras se arrodillaba mostrando respeto y tomando la mano de su hija haciendo que haga lo mismo al notar que no se inclinaba.

\- Esta bien Lita, no hay necesidad de formalidades. – La mencionada se sorprendió de que la llame con tanta naturalidad. – Eres Lila ¿no? – La joven afirmo con su cabeza. – Por favor pasen y tomen asiento.

Cada una toma asiento en una mesa para seis en una de los extremos de la habitación. Cada una de frente a la otra y en la cabecera Serenity. Cuando estuvieron acomodadas la Reina fue la que rompió el silencio.

\- Si es por el paradero de Steven, de seguro está cumpliendo su misión en Némesis. – Comienza sorprendiendo a ambas. – Si es para dejarte ir hacia ese oscuro planeta, lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte ir Lita, sabes lo que enfrentaríamos si te descubren.

Lila pudo ver como la mano de Lita se presionaba con fuerza.

\- Pero yo no necesito su permiso Reina Serenity. Si es por la seguridad de mi padre no me interesa derrumbar su reino. – Asegura sorprendiendo a la reina.

\- Mi pequeña, no solo es el Reino, si no el planeta. No me gustaría ver las consecuencias de un acto impertinente de parte de una niña sin experiencia.

\- Serena éramos niñas cuando todo comenzó, aun más jóvenes que ella. – Recuerda Lita.

\- Lo sé, pero aprendimos con el tiempo el peso de nuestros errores. – Responde Serenity con pesar.

\- Justamente, no quiero repetir más errores y estoy segura que tu tampoco. – Contesta con seriedad la castaña. – Perdimos a Rini por todos los oscuros secretos del pasado, no hagamos que ellos pierdan a su padre.

\- No solo la vida de Steven está en riesgo, la de mi hija también. – Recuerda la rubia.

\- Tus hijas Serena. – Enfrenta directamente sorprendiendo a ambas.

\- ¿Tu lo sabías?

\- Siempre supe que el padre de Aika era Seiya, lo que me sorprende es que no se lo hayas dicho.

\- De hecho… Se lo dije… y de seguro condene al pobre Seiya a un problema con Kinmoku por mi culpa. – Responde la rubia agachando la cabeza con pesar.

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – Cuestiona la castaña levantándose de la silla.

\- Le dije todo para que vaya por nuestra hija y se la lleve lejos de todo. Si la Corona muere conmigo no me importa, no quiero que ella sufra los errores de esta maldición que he creado.

\- Serena tendrás que hacer algo al respecto, tu eres la más poderosa de todas, solo tú puedes solucionar eso, si hablas con las chicas ellas entenderán.

\- Yo ya no lo soy Lita, el Cristal de Plata está perdiendo su poder desde que Rini escapo, creo que está muy conectado a… no creo que sobreviva si intento hacer algo descabellado.

\- ¿Descabellado ir por tus hijas? – Cuestiona molesta golpeando la mesa.

\- No es eso, si voy moriré y solo será la posibilidad de que nuestros enemigos tomen el Planeta.

\- ¿Quieres decir que…

\- El Cristal de Plata me rechaza. Soy una reina sin poder y solo Endimión lo sabe. Es por eso que mandamos por Steven, el es el único capaz de traerlas de nuevo. Pero si eso falla solo te pido esto. – Serena va a su mesa de luz y de una caja de cristal con ribetes dorados saca las tres lapiceras de transformación de sus amigas. – Devuélveles esto a las chicas, que ellas defiendan el Planeta por mí.

\- Pero Serena…

\- Solo quedaran ustedes. – Suplica con los ojos llorosos.

\- No me pidas eso.

\- Lo dejo en tus manos mi fiel amiga… y en verdad lo siento mucho – Finaliza mirando a la joven Lila.

Serena se retira a otra recamara dentro de sus aposentos y madre e hija se salen de la habitación real en silencio. En la puerta del Palacio Lita mira las lapiceras de sus amigas y luego a Lila mientras la guarda en su bolso.

\- ¿Que haremos ahora? – Pregunta Lila poniéndose las manos en la nuca.

\- Ir con las chicas, no sé qué otra cosa hacer. – Responde abatida.

Lila le pide la mano y ella acepta pensando que es para contenerla, pero antes que se dé cuenta todo se nubla nuevamente y aparece delante de sus amigas mareada tratando de mantenerse de pie.

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo sin avisarme por favor! – Dice Lita soltando la mano de su hija.

\- ¿Pensé que era lo que querías? – Responde con falsa inocencia.

Sus amigas y hermanos no entendía lo que estaban viendo, se podría decir que eran dos Litas, una joven y otra madura, eran tan parecidas que podrían parecer hermanas.

\- Hola a todos y disculpe la intromisión en su Templo de esta manera. – Finaliza la joven Lila dirigiéndose a Rei en particular mientras su media Luna Negra desaparecía de su frente.

\- Lo importante es que han llegado. – Responde con cortesía señalando con la mano un lugar para ellas frente a la sacerdotisa que estaba libre. – Estamos hablando de Steven en este momento. Dejamos de sentir su presencia en este planeta y sospechamos que fue a Némesis.

\- Si allí fue, para buscar a las hijas de Serena. – Asegura Lita. – Nos lo confirmo hace instantes.

\- ¿Has hablado con ella? – Pregunta con timidez Mina.

\- Si y les ha pedido que acepten esto. – De su bolso saco las plumas de transformación y se las deja delante de sus amigas. – Me pidió que cuidemos la Tierra, ella ya no puede.

\- ¿Que le sucede? ¿Se aburrió de hacer lo que quería? – Cuestiona Ami molesta.

\- No, a ella le pasa algo… el Cristal ya no la obedece y me preocupo la forma en la que me hablo. – Responde Lita

\- Un momento ¿Dijiste sus Hijas? – Cuestiona Rei cayendo en cuenta.

\- Si la hija de Seiya Kou, Aika, ella mintió diciendo que era su sobrina. Y de seguro Rini lo descubrió y fue el detonante de su cambio de actitud. Fue uno de los secretos que descubrí hace tiempo y me guarde para mí.

\- ¿Y ella tuvo la desfachatez de hacernos olvidar a nuestros hijos? ¿Cómo pudo ser capas? – Cuestiono ahora muy molesta apretando sus puños al tiempo que los ojos de Ami se anegaban de lágrimas.

\- No fue solo culpa de ella. – Se escucha una vos a sus espaldas.

Todas giraron y vieron a su compañera de la Puerta del Tiempo, llevaba puesto uno de sus habituales trajes sastre morados, los hijos de Steven se miraron entre ellos y fue Milda la que hablo sin pensar.

\- ¿Usted es la bruja de la puerta? – Pregunta con naturalidad, casi como si pensara en vos alta.

Todos la miraron, sus hermanos abochornados y las Sailors aguantaron la risa al escuchar el sobrenombre que le había puesto Steven hacia tiempo.

\- No cabe duda que eres la hija de Mina… – Suspira y agrega. – Si, tu padre me llama de esa forma.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Setsuna? – No deberías estar en la puerta ¿Sucedió algo? – Interroga Rei

\- Si, pero siento que tienen que saber porque no recuerdan nada de sus hijos ni sus padres. – Ella lleva su mano a la cabeza como si el recuerdo le doliera. – Fue una vieja profecía que se cernió sobre la puerta y fui a comunicársela a la Reina. Fue unos meses antes de que estuvieran todas embarazadas, con excepción de Rei que ya estaba esperando al joven Kenneth.

\- ¡Tú siempre lo supiste… – Dice Rei alarmada.

\- Yo lo sé todo, solo que no sé como terminaran las cosas, las puertas del futuro me fueron vedadas hace años y solo puedo saber del presente y del pasado.

\- Fuiste tú la que nos hizo esto… – Cuestiona Ami molesta, pero su hija la sujeto antes que se abalanzara contra la guerrera del tiempo.

\- Tranquila madre, deja que hable, luego podrás ajustar cuentas con ella. – Dice Ellen tiernamente haciendo que la peliazul se tranquilice casi instantáneamente.

Lita no pudo dejar de notar el acercamiento que habían tenido sus amigas con sus hijos y no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia al respecto.

\- ¿Que profecía Setsuna? – Pregunto con mal semblante Rei cruzándose de brazos.

\- " _Arrebatando el poder de las Sailor´s, los bastardos del Milenio de Plata nacidos de un amor prohibido, tomaran los Reinos de la Luna trayendo desgracia y muerte a su paso_ " – Responde casi repitiendo algo que la atormentaba hacia tiempo. – Cuando le dije a la Reina tú estabas escuchando y te diste cuenta del error que habías cometido.

\- No fue un error, yo…

\- ¿Lo amas? – Le cuestiona Setusna a una desconcertada Sacerdotisa.

\- Si. Nuestro fuego nos mostro la verdad. Si, lo amo desde esta reencarnación y me arrepiento de haber perdido el tiempo que pude disfrutar con el fruto de mi amor. – Responde tomando la mano de su hijo.

\- Fue por eso que cuando te enteraste que las demás estaban esperando a sus hijos decidiste contarles la verdad y fuiste con la Reina para ver que podían hacer.

\- ¿Es por eso que decidí olvidar? – Se dice la sacerdotisa para sí misma.

\- Si, a todas le asusto que las cosas se pusieran peligrosas y que tuvieran que enfrentar a sus hijos o traicionar sus principios, sabían que no podrían con ellos. Por eso los dieron en adopción y para olvidar ese dolor hablaron con la Neo Reina para olvidar todo al respecto. Solo Haruka, Hotaru que estaban de viaje juntas y Lita por su propia voluntad mantuvieron sus recuerdos, el resto olvido todo incluyendo…

\- ¿Incluyendo a quien? – Pregunta Rei.

\- El Rey también pido olvidar todo… el te amo demasiado y pidió olvidar todo al respecto.

\- Quiere decir que Darién… – Dice la sacerdotisa sorprendida.

\- Si, estaba a punto de dejar todo cuando por ti, pero una advertencia que llego al Rey le alerto que Rini estaba cambiando y junto con la profecía opto por pedirle ayuda a Steven, quien se hizo cargo de su secreto por el bien del reino y principalmente por… – Se sentía culpable de cada palabra que decía.

\- ¿Por qué Setsuna? – Interrumpió molesta ahora Mina.

\- Porque erróneamente acusamos a Steven de espía de Némesis. – Dice mirando a Lita. – Lo siento, pero Haruka y yo malinterpretamos las cosas y las pistas que encontramos después del ataque. Después que la Reina me revivió con el Cristal de Plata, mi juicio no era el correcto y llegamos a la errónea conclusión que Steven era un espía de Némesis al descubrir su pasado.

\- ¿Cual pasado? – Pregunto Kenneth adelantándose a sus hermanas.

\- Steven es el hijo ilegitimo del padre de Diamante y Zafiro.

Todos quedaron impresionados con la revelación, nadie podía suponer eso, si sabían que era parte del Clan de la Luna Negra, pero no de ser hermano de dos de sus poderosos enemigos del pasado.

\- Es por eso que nos oculto su verdadera identidad… – Dice Milda apenada.

\- El siempre nos protegió de eso… – Agrego Ellen no menos dolida.

\- Quiere decir que yo… – Se dijo a si misma Lila, la cual solo escucho Lita que estaba a su lado.

\- Tranquila lo resolveremos – Le responde Lita tocando su hombro.

\- El corre un gran peligro. – Irrumpe la vos del Ariel que entraba al templo quitándose el calzado.

\- ¿Que te hace suponer eso? – Consulta Lita sorprendida al ver el increíble parecido a Haruka pero con el color de cabello de Michiru.

\- Me lo dijo el viento, y lo confirme con la marea. – Responde tajante con sus brazos cruzados.

Los hermanos Volkov se pararon simultáneamente mirándose entre sí con el semblante seguro. Las sailors se miraron entre ellas y adelantaron su respuesta.

\- No pueden ir a Némesis, es un lugar peligroso y el Príncipe Onix es muy poderoso aun para nosotras, solo la Reina tendría el poder de enfrentarse a él. – Dice Ami tomando la mano de su hija.

\- Si no nos van a ayudar, solo háganse a un lado, iremos como sea a ese planeta. – Asegura Ariel adelantándose a la altura de Setsuna.

\- Además si van ustedes solo traerán conflicto y guerra a este planeta. – Responde Setsuna.

\- Pretendes que nos quedemos como si nada. – Contesta Lila. – Entiendo porque te llama la Bruja de la Puerta.

\- ¿Y que harás niña? Solo tú tienes poderes y dudo que estén a la altura de las circunstancias. – Retruca Setsuna.

\- ¡Pero tenemos armas! – Asegura Milda.

\- Y desarrollare una estrategia cuando este allá. – Afirma Ellen.

\- Además de seguro están las Star Light en el planeta en este momento. – Agrega Lita.

\- ¿Como la sabes? – Consulta Mina preocupada.

\- La Reina aviso a Seiya para que se lleve a su hija, y de seguro sus hermanos estarán con él. – Responde Lita poniéndose de pie.

\- Entonces yo iré con ustedes. – Responde Mina poniéndose de pie.

\- Yo también, tengo algo pendiente con uno de los Kou. – Dice Ami mirando a Mina y esta le sonríe cómplice.

\- ¡Yo no dejare a mi hijo solo en ese horrible lugar! – Se incorpora Rei tomando la mano de su hijo. – Si el va, yo también.

Ahora miraron a Lita la cual se sintió presionada.

\- Yo las acompaño… – Dice con falsa expectativa, aunque en realidad moría por hablar con Steven de lo pasado.

\- Sabemos que tu no ira bruja, así que no interfieras. – Amenaza Ariel mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- No hay duda que eres como una de tus madres. – Le responde Setsuna con una media sonrisa. – No iré, mi deber es en La Puerta. Pero les advierto, piensen bien las cosas, si ustedes caen, la Tierra estará desprotegida. – Finaliza manteniendo la mirada a Ariel.

Y con esas palabras Setsuna desaparece tras la puesta del templo.

 _Bastardos sin Gloria_

A pocos días de la fiesta de compromiso entre Black Lady y el Príncipe Ónix, Steven caminaba por el Castillo atestados de personal decorando y preparando todo. Intentaba encontrar a Rini, tenía que confrontarla de alguna manera para convencerla de regresar. En el camino se encontró con dos sirvientas que llevaban sabanas, las miro atentamente y ante la presencia de un par de soldados las llamo.

\- Ustedes dos vengan conmigo, hay un desorden en mi cuarto y necesito que lo limpien ahora. - Ordena con autoridad.

\- Pero mi señor, ese lugar está encargado al servicio de palacio, nosotras estamos en otra área. Para los invitados de la fiesta. – Dice la más baja de las dos con una pequeña reverencia.

\- ¡Dije ahora! – Ordena con firmeza y las mucamas obedecieron.

A regañadientes lo acompañaron hasta su enorme alcoba. Cuanto entraron el cerro la puerta tras ellas y se dieron cuenta que el cuarto estaba en perfectas condiciones.

\- No hacemos ese tipo de servicios. – Dice de mal modo la más alta.

\- ¡No se hagan las tontas! ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí y que pretenden? – Interroga Steven molesto.

\- No sé de lo que habla mi señor… somos simples mucamas. – Responde la más baja tratando de mostrarse tranquila.

\- Milda, no te hagas la tonta, no es lo tuyo, y ese feo maquillaje no es propio de ti, te hace ver muy vieja. Y Ellen con esas extensiones, por favor. ¿Qué pretenden?

\- Creo que nos está confundiendo mi señor. – Responde la más alta con seguridad haciendo que Steven dudara.

\- Entonces descuiden, creo que me confun…

No completo la frase, por instinto esquivo el golpe de una silla en la cabeza que le daba una mucama que entro en silencio por la ventana.

El giro rápidamente y la mucama se puso en guardia. Este acto fue repetido por las otras dos. Cuando Steven fijo su vista en la atacante dejo su guardia y bajo sus brazos. Era la viva imagen de Aika, pero aguerrida y mayor que la joven.

\- No puede ser… – Se dijo sorprendido.

\- ¿Que no puede ser? – Pregunta Figther sin bajar su guardia.

\- ¿Ustedes son las Sailor´s Star Ligth? – Cuestiona Steven y las nombradas se sorprendieron.

\- ¿Cómo es que tu… – Cuestiona Heart.

\- Es por eso que deje de sentirlas cuando entraron en el Planeta, se hicieron hombres. – Se dice a sí mismo.

\- ¿Cómo puede saber eso? – Cuestiono Maker bajando su guardia.

\- Lo son… – Se dice sorprendido y luego mira a la peli azabache. – Si vinieron a buscar a tu hija te recomiendo que lo dejes en mis manos. No es prudente para ustedes ni para las relaciones con Kinmoku que estén aquí.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber tanto al respecto? – Cuestiona Seiya deshaciendo su transformación dejando a la vista su habitual traje rojo.

\- Me envió el Rey de la Tierra. – Responde sabiéndose en confianza con las Sailors de Kinmoku. – El me hablo de la hija ilegitima de Serenity.

\- ¿Con quien nos confundiste? – Cuestiona Taiki intrigado. – ¿Quienes son Ellen y Milda y como sabes tanto?

\- Les ayudare a irse son Aika, después de eso les diré la verdad. Pero a cambio deben prometerme que si la guerra es inevitable contra la Tierra tomen a mis hijos y las pongan a salvo.

\- Solo si nos dices como sabes tanto de nosotros. – Cuestiona Heart acomodando su disfraz de mucama.

\- Salí con Sailor Júpiter mucho tiempo y me hablo de ustedes, además cuando era joven su música era muy popular.

\- Eso quiere decir que eres o eras de la Guardia Personal del Rey – Responde Heart recordando y los presentes la miran atentamente. – Mina me lo dijo antes… – Pero no quiso terminar la frase, solo Taiki y Steven supieron a que se refería.

\- Entonces seremos aliados. – Dice Steven cambiando de tema dándole la mano a Seiya para cerrar el trato.

El grupo se quedo hablando de sus posibles planes antes del día del compromiso, pero Steve no dijo nada acerca de sus hijos. Casi una hora más tarde las "mucamas" salen del cuarto de Steven interpretando su papel lo mejor posible. Pero al salir encontraron que el Soberano de Némesis estaba lleno a su encuentro. Ante este inconveniente Steven opto por nalguear a la Sailor más cercana, Heart. De no ser por el peligro inminente y que su hermana Figther estaba a su lado para sostenerla discretamente lo habría golpeado, pero entendiendo la acción el pelinegro siguió la corriente diciendo.

\- ¡Gracias por hacernos sentir especial mi señor! Llámenos. – Finaliza Figther sensualmente guiñando un ojo mientras Maker lanzaba un beso.

Steven sonrió con galantería apoyado contra el marco de la puerta mientras su primo lo miraba sorprendido y solo atino a hacer un gesto con los dedos preguntando "las Tres" y solo respondió.

\- No voy a hablar de mis cosas privadas primo, pero solo diré que me quedo con las mujeres de Némesis… Por cierto ¿Que te trae a mis aposentos?

\- Te venia a invitar a cenar y comentarte sobre el ensayo de la boda. Y porque no hablar del pasado. – Esta última frase la dijo de manera siniestra mientras lo miraba con fríaldad. Pero Steven no se inmuto al respecto.

 _Bastardos sin Gloria_

En la Tierra más precisamente en el Templo de Hikawa, todos estaban preparando las cosas para una rápida incursión a Némesis. Por un lado las Sailors contemplaban las opciones, mientras los Volkov miraban los viejos planos que el archivo de Palacio guardaba a pesar de estar codificados, así mismo Kenneth y Ariel calculaban que tipo de armas debían llevar, puesto que en el avión de la familia solo había ropa de combate y armas cortas.

\- Entonces la Sailors utilizaran sus poderes y nosotros nuestro armamento más pesado. – Asegura Kenneth a Ariel.

\- ¿Pero cuan poderosas son estas mujeres? – Cuestiona Ariel aun escéptico.

Esto no paso desapercibido por Lita la cual lo mira y dice.

\- ¿Quiere verlo niña? – Responde con soberbia.

\- Seria interesante, no es por fanfarrón, pero no creo en los poderes mágicos. – Contesta cruzando sus brazos.

\- ¿Lo dice la que escucha el viento y las mareas? – Argumenta Rei entrando en la charla y Ariel no tuvo más que guardar silencio.

Lita toma su lapicera y se transforma en Sailor Júpiter sorprendiendo a los Volkov. De su mano una corriente eléctrica comenzó a surgir, como si estuviera jugando con un rayo entre sus dedos. Mira a Ariel acercándose a la puerta y apuntando con su dedo índice destruye una masera que estaba a varios metros.

\- Lo ves niña, somos poderosas, no nos subestimes. – Dice orgullosa de su poder.

\- ¡Lita! ¡Esa maseta fue uno de tus regalos! ¿Cómo pudiste? – Cuestiona Rei molesta.

\- Te lo di con un hermoso helecho que se te seco, no me culpes. – Se defiende cruzándose de brazos ofendida.

Mientras ambas discutieron por el valor de la maceta destruida, Kenneth terminaba la lista de armas. Tras hablar con su hermana esta accedió a ir a buscarlas para ahorrar tiempo sabiendo de lo sorprendente de sus nuevos poderes.

\- Bueno, voy a mi hogar para buscar las cosas que nos faltan, regresare en una hora. – Anuncia Lila haciendo que la morocha y la castaña dejen de discutir.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – Consulta Júpiter. – Me gustaría ver la casa en la que te criaste. – Dice tratando de no mostrarse ansiosa. Sin poder evitarlo Lila sonríe ante el ofrecimiento.

\- Bien, tienes más fuerza que mi hermano. – El aludido la miro con mala cara. – Me vendrá bien una mano con las cosas.

Sin decir más nada la Sailor y la joven de la Media Luna Negra desaparecen del salón del templo.

\- Porque no desaparecemos así. – Pensó Rei en vos alta al no ver daño en el piso del templo, recordando aquella vez en la que destruyeron la vereda de piedra.

 _Bastardos sin Gloria_

Las mujeres aparecen en la entrada de la principal llamando la atención de la guardia que se acercaron, pero al ver a la joven Lila simplemente se disculparon y con una reverencia se retiraron a sus puestos. Al ir hasta la casa principal vieron que la luz de la sala de entretenimientos estaba prendida. Entran y de debajo de una repisa Lila saca una pistola sorprendiendo a Júpiter, que admiro la determinación de su hija y su habilidad con las armas. Caminaron en silencio y al entrar encontraron a Hotaru mirando una vieja película romántica, abrazada a Luna P junto a un pote casi vacío de helado de chocolate en pijamas y llorando. Esta se sorprendió y trato de disimular su estado, se incorporo rápidamente mientras el juguete de la Pequeña Dama rodó hasta los pies de las recién llegadas.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hace usted aquí? – Comienza Lila guardando el arma en su cintura.

\- Hable con Steven antes de que partiera, me dijo que podía quedarme aquí. Por cierto, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí tan rápido? – Júpiter miro a Lila y Hotaru comprendió rápidamente. – Veo que heredaste las habilidades de tu padre. – Agrega con una sonrisa.

Como respuesta Lila se encoge de hombros y afirma con la cabeza. Luego la mira nuevamente y pregunta.

\- ¿Como sabes que mi padre se fue? ¿Se contacto contigo?

\- No, yo vine a pedirle algo en particular. – Su semblante palideció y las recién llegadas lo notaron. – Y me dijo que podía quedarme, si el concluye con éxito su misión no volveré a Tokio Cristal.

\- ¿Es por Helios o… – Cuestiona Lita deshaciendo su transformación.

\- Si… es por el… – Interrumpe no muy segura, pero Lita prefiere no indagar mas al respecto. – Así que hiciste las paces con tu hija. – Dice con una sonrisa al verlas juntas para cambiar de tema.

\- No exactamente, solo es una tregua para ayudar a mi padre. – Responde la joven rápidamente.

\- No puedes viajar a Némesis Lita, sería un acto de guerra. – Advierte Hotaru.

\- No puedo dejarlo solo, no ahora que se la verdad, necesito hablar con él. – Asegura Lita con clara necesidad de estar con su antigua pareja.

\- Los demás están en el Templo de Rei, nos están esperando, buscaremos algunas cosas para el viaje. – Agrega Lila dejando de mirar a Hotaru caminado hacia el pasillo.

\- ¿Las chicas también irán? – Consulta la pelinegra sorprendida.

\- Claro, es más, las Star Light también deben de estar en Némesis ahora. – Comunica Lita.

\- ¿Cómo es que…

\- La Reina, le dijo a Seiya que se lleve a Aika lejos.

\- Siempre lo sospeche… eso quiere decir que los padres de los otros hijos de… Las acompañare. Me quedare lejos pero las acompañare. – Asegura con firmeza.

Las guerreras se quedan charlando mientras Lila junto todas las armas que sus hermanos le pidieron. Con dos enormes bolsos repletos de armas y explosivos fue al encuentro de las mujeres. A estas alturas estaba en presencia de Sailor Saturn, quien se intimido por su lanza, la cual le comunico que llevara a Júpiter y ella se encargue de los pesados bolsos. Lila se concentro y con su media Luna Negra desapareció de su hogar. Mientras que Júpiter y Saturn estaban por irse la primera le habla mirándola a los ojos.

\- No es por Helios. ¿Verdad?. – Dice sorprendiendo a su interlocutor.

\- Es complicado… pero ya te lo diré. Por cierto el te dejo esta carta. Por si no vuelve. – Responde para cambiar de tema nuevamente sacando el sobre.

\- Lo que tenga que decirme me lo dirá en persona. – Responde con una sonrisa guardando el sobre.

Saturn mueve su Oz y en cuestión de segundos, eternos para la castaña, llegaron al templo de su compañera.

En el Templo los Volkov estaban revisando el equipo recién llegado, era claro que no tenían intenciones de dilatar más tiempo en su partida cuando las guerreras llegaron. Mientras los hermanos sorprendían a sus eventuales compañeras de aventura con su naturalidad con el armamento las veteranas guerreras hablaban al respecto interiorizando a la recién llegada. Después de contarle de la profecía, Hotaru medito al respecto, tratando de recordar algo que pudiera ayudarlas con la misión. Con todo listo Rei junto con Lita prepararon la cena con la excusa de estar un poco más de tiempo con sus hijos mientras las inteligentes del grupo analizaban frenéticamente los datos de su destino y la escaza información de inteligencia que poseían. A pesar de ello disfrutaron del tiempo juntos. Por la hora prefirieron pasar la noche para ir descansadas, a sabiendas de que podrían estar mucho tiempo sin dormir. En la noche todas compartieron la habitación con sus respectivas madres, solo Lila durmió con Ariel, mientras que Lita compartió la habitación con Hotaru.

Como Lita no podía conciliar el sueño decidió caminar por el Templo, paso por las puertas de las habitaciones de todas y vio como madres e hijas dormían con tranquilidad. Cuando llego a la habitación de Lila, la vio durmiendo intranquila. Le recordó a Steven que solía tener pesadillas y quejarse de la misma manera. Se acerco a su hija arrodillándose a su lado y acaricio su mejilla con ternura. Sin proponérselo canto una vieja canción de cuna y poco a poco ella volvió a dormir tranquilamente. Se levanto y camino al patio limpiándose las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir. Esa canción era la que le cantaba a ella cuando estaba embarazada, en aquellas noches que pasaba llorando por Steven. Se sentó y prendió un cigarro nostálgica, se sentía verdaderamente pésima. Se planteo por primera vez en su vida dejar todo si su hija le daba una oportunidad. Pero de algo estaba segura, daría su vida de ser necesario por ver a su hija feliz, aun si esta no le correspondía.

 _Bastardos sin Gloria_

En la noche fría de Némesis, una solitaria figura estaba sobre las cornisas del Castillo. Seiya estaba delante de la ventana mirando a través las sombras el cuarto de Aika. La veía dormir plácidamente. " _Muero por abrazarte hija_ " – Pensó para él tocando el vidrio de la ventana que se empañaba al tocarlo con sus manos. Taiki por el contrario estaba sentado una de las camas de los cuartos de servicio, mientas su platinada hermana roncaba no muy femenina a su lado. Estaba pensando en el pasado, particularmente en la peliazul que robo su corazón hacia siglos. Siguió atando cabos y luego medito las posibles respuestas. – ¿Sera posible? – Se cuestiono al final en vos alta. Al otro lado del Castillo en uno de los patios cubiertos Steven estaba tomando un café, el pensando en las dos cosas que amaba, Lita y sus hijos.

\- Si lo que piensas es escapar con nosotras. – Dice Rini entrado por detrás sin que Steven lo note. – No podrás. Ninguno de nosotros podrá hacerlo.

\- ¡Rini! – Dice sobresaltado. – No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Se que mi padre te mando a rescatarme y que de seguro mi madre nos quiere a las dos. Pero me temo que cuando decidí venir a este mundo metí la pata. – Declara con pesar mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

\- ¿Quieres decir que te tiene prisionera? – Responde alarmado.

\- No, es que… no lo conoces… te demuestra una cosa, pero es otra. – Dice con algo de temor que Steven pudo notar.

\- Si lo que quieres es irte, solo dilo y escaparemos con Aika. – Contesta con seguridad.

\- Tú no lo entiendes, no saldremos del planeta con vida. – Asegura con ojos llorosos.

Steven vio a la en apariencia fuerte mujer quebrarse ante sus ojos. Solo se levanto y abrazo a la joven para consolarla. Así lo hizo un rato hasta que se dio cuenta que llevaba una extraña alianza. Una alianza de Cristal Negro que creía que ya no existían. El tomo su mano para mirarla más de cerca y trato de quitarla, pero un destello seguido de una descarga eléctrica hizo que los dos se separaran. Ella llevo su mano dolida a su pecho, mientras que el cayo de rodilla tomándose su pierna derecha muy dolorido.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Cuestiona Steven tratando de incorporarse.

\- El nos ato aquí con estos obsequios. Mi sortija es mi grillete a este planeta, y Aika también tiene una pulsera de plata que le regalo cuando nos comprometimos. Entiéndelo, no podremos escapar. – Asegura derramando gruesas lágrimas.

\- Tranquila, ya pensaremos en algo. – Responde con tranquilidad.

\- Lamento haberte arrastrado a esto. – Contesta abrazando nuevamente a su amigo. – Si no fuera una niña estúpida, esto no habría pasado.

\- Solo tranquilízate. Estoy seguro que lograremos salir.

Así se quedaron un rato hasta que ella se fue a ver a su hermana que de seguro estaba dormida. Pero esto no escapo a la vista de una de las personas cercanas al soberano de este planeta, quien sonrió con cínica satisfacción.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Bueno que les pareció la profecía? Debo decir que la pensé demasiado y fue algo difícil encontrar algo que se ajuste a lo que pensé. Ya entramos en la cuenta regresiva, puesto que le quedan solo tres capitulos!

ACLARACIÓN: Omití describir a Onix Black, alto joven pelo corto y de ojos negros, único sobrino de Diamante y de Zafiro por parte de la madre de ellos.

AGRADECIMIENTOS

Alejasmin Kou: El pelirrojo es el hijo de Rubeus. Lo que no aclare es que el Príncipe Onix es un pelinegro de ojos negros como Steven. Que te pareció el medio encuentro de Seiya por la ventana? Y todavía no empezó lo peor… que no será muy lejos. Gracias por seguir allí!

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Que te pareció la Profecia y el papel de los Kou en este encuentro con Steven? Me alegra que hayas visto que no esta tan loca como la primera Black Lady! Y como ves las cosas entre las chicas del trueno van mejorando. Gracias por seguirme en esta mi mas querida locura hasta el momento!

Andreita Tsukino: Lo importante es que hayas empezado y que te haya gustado. De a poco veras cuales son los eventuales problemas que se suscitaran!

Elenmar: Espero que la profecía te haya gustaro y ya viste la idea de Seiya para entrar al Castillo? Ya veras que Rini hara algo y tendrá que ver qué hacer y ya viste porque se llevo a Aika. Que te pareció ese pequeño encuentro a través del cristal? Gracias por seguir allí!

Lector Anonimo y seguidores: Gracias por seguir, me alegra ver la estadística y saber que mi trabajo les entretiene!

Gracias por este año a todos y les deseo un muy feliz 2017! Me hubiera gustado actualizar antes, pero por trabajo y por distintos problemas (de tiempo y de conexión) no pude antes!

¡Nuevamente Gracias y Nos leemos!


	11. Chapter 11 Los Nuevos Guerreros

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. La familia Volkov y el Príncipe Onix Black por el contrario si es mía.

* * *

CAPITULO 11

LOS NUEVOS GUERREROS

Con una Luna Llena que jugaba a las escondidas entre las pocas nubes de un firmamento con pocas estrellas los hermanos Volkov se levantaron de sus camas y en sigilo tomaron los equipos preparados para su viaje. En silencio fueron hasta el patio mientras sus madres aun dormían. Con un claro en las nubes la tenue luz ilumino sus rostros que mostraban determinación ante lo que iban a hacer.

\- Ya no hay vuelta atrás. – Comienza Kenneth tomando a sus hermanas de la mano.

\- Ya lo hablamos. Al mal paso bien vestido. – Enfatiza Milda.

\- Cuando regresemos te regalare un Libro de refranes. Pero tienes razón. – Responde Ariel con algo de fastidio.

\- ¿Están listos? – Consulta Lila tomando la mano de sus hermanas.

Ellos asisten con la cabeza y tras cerrar sus ojos la Media Luna Negra apareció en su frente y ante la mirada de Lita que se acerco al escucharlos, ellos desaparecieron. La regente del trueno corrió para despertar a sus amigas y les comunico que sus hijos habían partido hacia Némesis sin ellas. Todas tomaron sus plumas de transformación, pero solo Lita y Hotaru pudieron transformarse.

\- ¡Pero que Rayos! – Dijo Rei sorprendida al ver que su Cristal no reaccionaba.

\- Fue por nuestra renuncia… – Deduce Ami y todas la miran. – Al renunciar de corazón ya no nos responden. – Concluye horrorizada.

\- Mi pequeña estará sola en ese horrible lugar. – Dice Mina asustada.

\- No. No lo estarán. – Asegura Sailor Júpiter con decisión.

\- Nosotras las protegeremos, sin importar el costo. – Afirma Sailor Saturn apretando su Oz.

\- No llegaras lejos, no sin ayuda Sailor Saturn. – Interrumpe la vos de un hombre detrás de ella.

\- ¡Mi Rey! – Dicen las Sailors con una reverencia, solo Jupiter se mantuvo de pie con sus brazos cruzados sin hablar y sin bajar la mirada.

\- ¿Que quieres? – Cuestiona de mal modo la Regente del tueno.

\- No podrán llegar muy lejos, no sin algo de ayuda. – Todos notaron que prácticamente le hablaba a Rei.

El avanza hacia Júpiter y de su cintura desprende su espada entregándosela en la mano. Ella lo mira sorprendido y él le responde.

\- Tenías razón, he sido un cobarde y no habrá perdón para mí. Es por eso que esta espada te guiara hacia mi hijo. – Responde con seguridad. – Cuídalo por nosotros. – Finaliza caminado hacia una sonrojada Rei. – Creo que nos debemos una charla. – Concluye ofreciendo su mano.

Ella asistió y tomados de la mano salieron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos hacia el patio trasero del templo frente un sorprendido público. Ahora Júpiter mira a Saturn con decisión y ambas toman la Espada del Rey y junto con la Oz del Destino desaparecen frente a Ami y Mina que estaban más que nerviosas.

El Rey y la Sacerdotisa se sientan en una banca, ninguno de los dos sabia como comenzar, ninguno de los dos sabia como continuar.

\- Quiero que sepas… – Dicen al unisonó. – Que me culpo a mi mis… – Continúan nuevamente juntos. Ellos se ríen y amatista y celeste se miran fijo.

\- Lamento haber sido tan débil. – Comienza Endimión.

\- Lamento ser tan obstinada y no luchar por lo que sentía. – Responde ella. – Pero no importa lo que pase, no me arrepiento de amarte.

\- Yo lamento el tiempo perdido, el tiempo que debimos haber vivido nuestro amor. – El toma la delicada mano de ella y la atesora. Cierra sus ojos y sus ropas reales desaparecen quedando con un conocido saco verde. – Deje de ser el Rey de Tokio Cristal y me separe de Serenity. – Los ojos de Rei se abrieron como plato. – Sin importar el desenlace o lo que suceda, me quedare a tu lado, como tuvo que hacer sido desde que te conocí en aquella esquina. – Rei no podía controlar sus ojos los cuales estaban por derramar lágrimas. – Te amor Rei y espero poder compensar lo que has sufrido.

Como respuesta a esa declaración de amor por parte de quien habría sido su Rey, ella se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso con pasión mientras que gruesas lágrimas de alegría corrían por su rostro. Así se quedaron, abrazados sin decir nada, solamente se quedaron abrazados como si fueran una sola alma.

\- Creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos. ¿No crees? – Enfatiza en vos baja Ami a Mina.

\- Si, ya la Diosa del Amor hizo su parte. – Responde con una sonrisa triunfante.

\- Pero tú no has hecho… – Mina le tapa la boca.

\- ¡El amor triunfó, yo gano! – Finaliza con una sonrisa.

Y sin que la peliazul pudiera retrucar ella se fue por los pasillos del templo hasta las escaleras, donde una pareja estaba esperando en las sombras.

 _Bastardos sin Gloria_

Steven se levanta sobresaltado, una sensación que no entendió lo sobrecogió, que era lo que sentía, no lo conocía, pero sabía con seguridad que algo malo estaba por pasar. Algo nervioso se levanta y se da una ducha rápida. Sin esperar a que se seque su cabello se coloca una armadura Real Nemukiana a pedido de su primo y soberano. Era similar a la que usaba cuando era Guardia Real, pero esta tenía unas pronunciadas hombreras, y solo el pecho estaba cubierto, al igual que el cuello que lo protegía, no solo no le quitaba movilidad tampoco era pesada. También tenía un grueso cinturón para portar su espada y protectores en brazos y piernas completaban la armadura. Se miro al espejo acomodando su capa para lucir presentable. Esa tarde se llevaría a cabo el ensayo del matrimonio entre los príncipes de la Tierra y Nemasis, en eso Onix era incordioso, no le gustaban los errores, mucho menos los aceptaría en su boda. Por esa razón se llevaría a cabo el ensayo en el Salón de invitados del Castillo por lo que esa misma mañana hablo con sus aliadas para aprovechar esta única oportunidad. El salón era un lugar enorme lugar contiguo al Salón del Trono, recubierto por grandes columnas de mármol blanco, piso de piedra negra lustrada casi espejada, sobre ellos el techo pintado exquisitamente con frescos de la historia del universo y cada cinco metros caían innumerables lámparas de Cristal los cuales poseían cristales negros en su centro, los cuales Steven esperaban que solo fueran decorativos. Innegablemente sorprendido entro al lugar, que parecía una vieja pero ostentosa catedral gótica. Pasadas las seis de la tarde, Steven repasaba lo planeado mentalmente, sabía que debía ser algo rápido, arrebatar de alguna manera el control sobre Rini y Aika para lograr que ellas escapen con las Sailor´s Star Ligth, aun a costa de caer prisionero en el mejor de los casos. Cuando entra a la hora señalada le extraño que estuviera atestado de soldados de la Elite personal de Onix y algunas fuerzas especiales, por sus insignias. A la derecha del Soberano el General Rubius con su larga cabellera Roja como la sangre y su mirada despótica y fría, que le daba un aspecto sombrío. Fue una de las pocas personas en la vida de Steven que deseaba golpear sin siquiera haber compartido la palabra.

\- Es más fácil movilizar tropas que mandar invitaciones para un simple ensayo. – Dice Steven con algo de gracia cuando se acerco a su primo.

\- Si y además es una especie de compensación, ellos estarán apostados cuando sea el evento principal. Sin contar que muchos de ellos quizás no regresen de la Tierra.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? – Pregunta sorprendido.

\- No lo entiendes. Tomaremos la Tierra por asalto después que me despose con esa niña. Juntos lograremos el sueño de Diamante. – Responde con cinismo.

Steven retrocede un paso al escuchar esto, no creía que a pesar de hacer lo posible para evitarlo el ya lo tenía planeado. El ruido de una espada desenfundándose lo hizo alertar, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar el imponente filo de la espada de oscuro metal estaba sobre su cuello.

\- El tema es… ¿Podre confiar en ti? ¿Estarás de mi lado? O es como dice mi General, regresaste para llevarte a mi prometida y a la bastarda de la Reina.

\- ¡Déjalo Onix! ¡No le hagas nada a mi amigo! – Suplica Rini entrando al lugar con un hermoso vestido negro con tules ajustado a su cintura resaltando su femenina figura la cual opacaba a la de su madre. – ¡Te lo pido no le hagas nada!

\- Todo depende de lo que responda. Si es fiel a su gente o es un traidor como se lo estigmatizo.

Steven miro en rededor tratando de ver rápidamente sus opciones, las cuales no eran buenas. Miro cerca de la puerta viendo a sus aliadas con bandejas en sus manos siguiendo son su papel hasta la señal. El príncipe mostró una media sonrisa, con un movimiento de su cabeza unos guardias tomaron rápidamente a las mucamas colocando filosas dagas en sus cuellos.

\- Por cierto, ellas serán ejecutadas por espionaje y después de la Tierra tomare Kinmoku. – Agrega sonriente, el odio en la mirada de Steven hizo que el soberano finaliza con vos firme. – ¡Ejecútenlos!

Con la orden dada se sintió el desesperado grito de Rini y su hermana, pero también se escucho algo que pocas veces se escucho en ese planeta. Un disparo, luego tres mas simultáneos y sorpresivos. El general de roja cabellera dejo caer su espada y con esta gotas de sangre de una herida en el brazo, por otro lado tres guardias con certeros disparos en sus cabezas cayeron detrás de tres sorprendidas mujeres las cuales aprovecharon para transformarse en las Sailor Star Ligth y comenzar a abrirse paso entre los guardias. La espada de Steven y la de su primo Onix chocaron una contra otra casi instantáneamente. Mientras que los disparos continuaban contra la guardia personal del soberano.

\- ¡Rini! ¡Llévate a Aika lejos de aquí, yo las alcanzo! – Grita Steven mientras que el combate contra su primo comenzaba más que frenético.

Los disparos continuaban y los hombres caían mientras que Aika y su hermana se abrían paso entre los cuerpos. De pronto un fornido soldado se paro delante de ellas y sin mediar palabra lanza un golpe con su espada contra las mujeres, las cuales cierran sus ojos al ver que nada había por hacer. El inconfundible ruido de dos espadas chocando hizo que las mujeres abren sus ojos. Fue cuando lo vieron, vestido con ropa militar, con un fusil en la espalda y una espada en su mano. Con una agilidad prodigiosa se mueve con velocidad acabando con el guardia rápidamente. Al darse la vuelta la ve sentada en el piso asustada con sus ojos llorosos por la situación, una pelinegra de hermosos ojos azul cielo que lo miraban con admiración. Kenneth le extiende su mano para ayudarla a levantarse sin dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos. Otro disparo cerca y otro guardia cae tras él.

\- ¡Deberías estar atento al combate! – Reprende Lila parándose a su lado disparando nuevamente. – Deja la galantería para otra ocasión. Ahora ve y pon a salvo las princesas.

El asiste con la cabeza mientras que su hermana seguía disparando para abrir camino. Kenneth toma la mano de Aika, ambos sintieron una rara sensación como si una corriente los invadiera, junto con la sensación de no querer soltarla nunca más. Así junto a Black Lady quien tomo una espada del guardia caído salieron hacia el interior del Castillo.

\- ¿Crees que podrás derrotarme? ¡No soy un simple mortal! – Advierte Onix lanzando a Steven lejos, el cual golpea contra una columna. – ¡No soy quien tú crees!

Un aura maligna invadió el lugar y sorprendió a todos incluyendo los fieles soldados de Nemesis. Sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y sus mano izquierda huesuda. Una capa de oscuridad apareció de la nada envolviéndolo y una esfera en su mano izquierda mientras que en la derecha mantenía su espada.

\- Esas tontas creyeron que me vencieron hace veinte años, pero permanecí oculto hasta que las cosas se dieron de esta manera. – Avanza amenazante contra Steven el cual retrocedió asustado al verlo. – Ahora destruiré la Tierra y luego el Universo

Cuando avanza contra Steven para darle el golpe de gracia una ráfaga de disparos impacto contra el Gran sabio el cual no se inmuto. Se giro y la vio con toda la decisión disparando ronda tras ronda contra el espectro.

\- ¿No te dijeron que nada podrás hacer con esas cosas? – Mueve su mano y Lila sale despedida varios metros. – Ilusos, creen que con esas cosas de antaño me harás daño.

\- ¡Quizás con esto sí! – Ariel se pone delante de su hermana y dispara un cartucho explosivo con el lanzagranadas de su rifle de asalto.

El impacto lanza unos metros al Gran Sabio, pero este queda parado sin daño visible. Una espelúznate risa se escucho y los soldados vivos como los caídos se tornaron demonios los cuales atacaron ferozmente a todos los presentes.

Lila cambio de cargador mientras se ponía de pie, a estas alturas ya quedaban pocos y arrecia contra los demonios sin miramientos ni sentimientos. Ella al igual que sus hermanas se mostraban tranquilas, pero en el fondo y siendo su primera batalla sentían miedo a lo que estaba pasando.

Del otro lado del salón las Star Light incrementaron sus ataques, pero estaban estancadas sin poder avanzar. De pronto una brecha se abre y es aprovechada por Sailor Star Figther la cual va en busca de su hija. Pero Maker y Healer volvieron a quedar estancadas. Sin poder hacer más se vieron sitiadas y fueron tomadas por dos demonios por la espalda. Una ronda de disparos abatió a los demonios y ellas cayeron al piso tratando de recuperar el aliento. Cuando levantaron la mirada las vieron, dos jóvenes vestidas con ropa militar, con bastante equipo y armas de fuego disparando contra todo lo que no era humano. Healer vio a la más baja, rubia, con un moño en la cabeza, - " _Mina_ " – Fue lo primero que pensó, pero cuando se dio la vuelta se vio que tenía sus mismos ojos y la misma expresión osca cuando combatía. – _No puede ser…_ – Se repitió para sus adentros.

\- Vamos denos una mano que ya casi no tengo municiones. – En ese momento su fusil se atasco con un casquillo y un demonio salto sobre ella.

Antes de que Healer se parara la joven Milda saco su cadena de la Kyoketsu y se deshace del atacante.

Por otro lado Ellen cambio el cargador de su arma momento aprovechado por otro demonio, esta vez un rayo de luz desaparece el demonio. La joven ve a su espalda haciendo que sus amatistas se cruzan esta vez. Una versión joven y armada y otra madura vestida de Sailor Star Ligth.

\- ¿Ellen? – Ella asistió y entendió por que el error de Steven.

\- ¡Debemos tomar posición juntos y tratar de salir a campo abierto! – Afirma Ellen.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. – Responde Maker.

Ambas guerreas cruzan sus rayos y abren una brecha hacia la puerta, la cual es aprovechado por el grupo y avanzan corriendo.

En el centro del salón Ariel y Lila estaban combatiendo espalda con espalda hasta que se quedaron sin municiones. Sacaron sus cuchillos para terminar mano a mano y uno a uno los demonios. Cuando de la nada un rayo abrió el camino hasta ellas.

\- ¿Que te dije? No tienes el poder ni estas a la altura de las circunstancias. – Dice Jupiter a Ariel guiñándole un ojo.

\- Ya lo veo. – Responde sorprendida.

\- Ahora vayan fuera con las demás, yo busco a Steven.

Las jóvenes salen por la brecha que Sailor Júpiter hizo, a la pasada Lila la ve y articula con los labios "Gracias"

Steven se para de donde estaba y sorprendiendo a Sailor Júpiter quien llego a su lado invoca los poderes oscuros que poseía lanzando un poderoso rayo contra el inesperado enemigo. Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente como hacía tiempo no lo hacían.

\- ¡Salgamos! – Dice ella estrechando la mano del cansado Nemukiano.

El asiste con una sonrisa y tomados de la mano salen corriendo hacia el exterior del castillo.

Por otro lado Kenneth llevaba a las princesas por los largos pasillo hasta que una horda de demonios les cerró el paso. El dispara lo último de su fusil, ya sin municiones lo tira al costado, por lo que saca su espada para enfrentarse el solo a los demonios. Aun en clara desventaja y rodeado por ambos lados del pasillo solo le quedaba una cosa. Pelear. A pocos metros del inevitable contacto, dos poderes a ambos lados del pasillo eliminaron los demonios dejaron ver a dos figuras totalmente opuestas. Por un lado una esbelta mujer en traje de marinero negro y larga coleta azabache. Por el otro un Sailor con traje color blanco y violeta, con sus cabellos largos y negros como la noche, en su mano una gran lanza. Sus ojos se conectaron instantáneamente con la mujer de cabellos rosas, camino temerosa hacia ella quien la miraba con adoración. A pocos pasos la princesa deja caer su espada y acaricia el rostro de la guerrera casi con devoción.

\- Viniste por mí… – Logra articular con un hilo de vos.

\- Iría hasta el mismísimo infierno por ti. – Le responde una emocionada guerrera.

Sin importar donde estaban ni el peligro que acechaba, las dos mujeres se besaron casi con desesperación y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Por otro lado Sailor Star Figther se acerca a la joven Aika la cual le toma la mano con los ojos llorosos por la emoción. No podía decir nada, su boca estaba seca de los nervios y su corazón latía salvajemente. La joven lo mira y le sonríe, sabiendo muy en su interior que era alguien especial para ella. Mientras esta escena se llevaba a cabo Kenneth escucho un aviso por su radio y confirmo inmediatamente.

\- Debemos ir al patio, allá se están reagrupando para combatir a esa cosa. – Dice mirando a Figther. – Tú protege a las princesas. – Finaliza mirando a Saturn.

\- Tu padre te manda esto. – Responde sacando el paquete que tenia envuelto en la espalda se lo lanza. – Dijo que te ayudara.

Kenneth abre el paquete y encuentra que es la espada del Rey Endimion, algo que no paso inadvertido por la heredera del Milenio de Plata.

\- Esa es la espada de mi padre… quiere decir que tu… – Dijo tratando de comprender.

\- Después nos presentaremos… hermana. – Finaliza el momento tomando su mano. – Ahora lo importante es deshacernos de lo que sea esa cosa.

Kenneth sale corriendo con la espada en su mano, seguida de Sailor Star Figther la cual le dio un fuerte abrazo a Aika antes de irse.

\- Tengo un hermano… – Se dijo con una sonrisa – Todos estos años y fue mi amigo quien lo crió… – Rini se da vuelta mirando a la Guerrera de la Destrucción. – Hotaru, hazme el favor de cuidar a mi hermana. – Ella le entrega su Cristal de Plata a Aika, la cual la mira sorprendida. – Si todo falla tú serás la última esperanza.

\- ¿Eres mi hermana? – Articula la pequeña pelinegra casi con un hilo de vos.

\- Si, lo soy y lamento nunca habértelo dicho y peor aun haberte metido en toda esta locura. Lo siento pero voy a remediar las cosas.

\- Pero Rini, sin el Cristal tu no podrás… – Cuestiona Saturn preocupada.

\- El Cristal ya no me reconoce… – Del piso toma la espada de Kenneth. – ¡Soy Black Lady ahora! – Afirma decisión mostrando la Media Luna Negra en su frente.

Flotando unos centímetros del piso demostró un aura poderosa pero no maligna. Con un movimiento de su mano los cristales negros del brazalete de Aika salieron disparados a su mano fundiéndose en ella y sin que su amada Saturn pueda decir nada ella desapareció del lugar.

En el patio del Castillo los Volkov terminaban las últimas rondas de sus armas cuando Kenneth se les une junto a Fighter. Haciendo un hueco en la pared del Castillo el megalómano del Gran Sabio sale flotando con su maquiavélica risa mirando a los presentes con desprecio. Con el brillo de sus ojos todos los presentes sale volando varios metros del lugar golpeando dolorosamente contra una pared. Los Volkov se sabían en desventaja, por lo que las Sailors y Steven se pararon delante de ellos.

\- Corran ahora. – Ordena Steven poniéndose de pie. – ¡Huyan!

\- Jamas te dejaremos padre. – Responde Lila con determinación.

\- Hija por favor, les daremos tiempo para que escapen. – Contesta Sailor Júpiter la cual es ayudada por Steven a levantarse. Su pierna tenía un corte a la altura de la pantorrilla.

\- ¡No los dejaremos! – Dice Kenneth.

Sabiendo que ellos no lo harían Steven uso su poder y los envolvió en una campo de fuerza y los desapareció del lugar. Aun con los gritos de sus hijos en los oídos las Star Ligth y Jupiter se sintieron aliviados sabiendo que estarían lejos y a salvo para pelear con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Ahora podremos estar más tranquilos para pelear. ¿No creen? – Dice Steven.

\- Si, no me habría gustado que mi hija me viera morir. – Responde Maker con una media sonrisa nostálgica.

\- Así es. Tiene el hermoso rostro de su madre. – Afirma Heart mirando a su hermana.

\- Y él tiene el molesto porte de su padre. – Asegura Figther sarcásticamente.

\- Ahora terminemos esto. – Dice Sailor Júpiter tomando la mano de Steven. – Siempre quise combatir a tu lado.

Todos se lanzan con todas sus fuerzas contra el Gran Sabio, pero a pesar de sus poderes poco podían hacer, solo el Cristal de Plata podría hacer algo, y no esté funcionaba. A pesar de sus fuerzas el grupo termina en el piso bastante lastimando. Tratando de levantarse aparece una solitaria mujer flotando delante del poderoso enemigo.

\- Como pude creer en ti, como fui tan idiota de creer en tus palabras. – Dice Black Lady flotando. – Me engañaste como hace veinte años. – Enfatiza con sus brazos cruzados. – ¡Ahora Muere!

Con todas las fuerzas de la poderosa mujer embate con sus poderes y el filo de la espada contra el Gran Sabio, el cual no esperaba esta respuesta.

 _Bastardos sin Gloria_

Los hermanos Volkov aparecen en el patio del Templo Hikawa sorprendiendo a sus madres que los esperaban ansiosas. Pero al ver sus expresiones supieron que algo estaba mal.

\- ¡Debemos volver! – Urgió Kenneth.

\- ¿Que sucedió? – Cuestiona Endimión que estaba en el lugar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Dice Michiru corriendo hacia Ariel que tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

\- Nada que te preocupe. – Responde molesto y como respuesta sintió una fuerte bofetada.

\- ¡Háblale bien a tu madre! – Dice Haruka. – Ella… nosotros estuvimos preocupados por ti. – Y la poderosa regente de los vientos abraza a su hija derramando gruesas lágrimas. – Nos preocupaste demasiado.

A pesar de tener el temple de la mismísima Haruka, Ariel no pudo disimular que sus ojos se cristalizaron ante el afecto que le demostraba la mujer.

\- Debemos regresar, necesitamos más armas. – Dice Milda. – Esa cosa es muy poderosa.

\- Vamos a buscar… – Dice Lila, pero cae de rodillas, se dio cuenta que tenía una herida en el costado de su abdomen.

\- Debes recuperarte. – Dice Ami yendo en su auxilio.

\- No madre, esa entidad que se hace llamar Gran Sabio está combatiendo contra nuestro padre y esas guerreras de ropas negras. – Con ese comentario Ami y Mina se miraron preocupadas.

Las veteranas guerreras sacan sus lapiceras e intentan nuevamente transformarse, pero resulto en lo mismo que la vez anterior, nada. Ellen cambian hacia su madre quien miraba suplicante a su lapicera, la toma de su mano y la mira con atención, sin que nadie lo esperara la marca de Mercurio se mostró en su frente. La heredera de Mercurio sintió que era su responsabilidad ahora e imitando a su madre convoca el poder de su planeta regente. El Cristal responde al llamado de la joven y ella se transforma en la nueva Sailor Mercurio sorprendiendo a los presentes. Pero a diferencia del traje original de su madre este tenía color negro en vez de blanco. Milda sorprendida e intrigada camina hacia Mina y esta le entrega su lapicera con una triste sonrisa sabiendo que era su destino. Milda se transforma en la nueva Sailor Venus, como su hermana el traje también era negro y lo completaba un antifaz rojo que emociono a su antigua portadora. Ariel camina hacia Michiru y extiende su mano exigiendo con la mirada su lapicera, pero esta se la lleva a su pecho.

\- No, no quiero esta vida para ti. Quiero que seas feliz. – Responde con sinceridad.

\- Si no salvo a mi padre y no protejo a los que quiero no lo seré. – Responde cortante. – Entiéndelo.

A regañadientes ella se la entrega y ella se transforma en una nueva Sailor Neptun, pero el blanco fue reemplazado en este caso por un azulado igual al de la falda de Uranus. Ahora todos miraron a Kenneth.

\- ¡No pienso hacer algo así! ¡No pienso vestir faldas! – Asegura al lado de su hermana Lila.

\- Hijo. Esta espada te dará mi poder. – Dice el ex Rey Endimión levantando su espada del suelo.

\- Y este Cristal el mío. – Dice Rei entregándole solamente el cristal.

El toma los elementos y ambos brillan luego del resplandor quedo vestido con la misma armadura de Endimión, pero con detalles en rojo, en el centro de la pechera el Cristal de Marte y su capa era de un rojo intenso.

\- Ahora estamos listos para volver. – Dice Lila poniéndose de pie con seguridad.

\- Pero esta herida hermana. – Dice Sailor Venus.

\- Es un rasguño – Se defiende – Si no nos apuramos no llegaremos. – Afirma mostrando la Marca del Clan Oscuro.

Ella se acerca a sus hermanos y les ofrece su mano, estos asisten y se acercan seguros. Antes de que se vayan Haruka los detiene.

\- Hija. – La llama con seguridad. – Llévate mi talismán, te hará falta. – Afirma entregándole la Espada de Urano.

\- Cuando todo termine te la devolveré. – Responde Ariel mientras le sonríe.

\- No lo hagas, es tuya.

Ahora las nuevas Sailors y el Príncipe de Marte junto con la Heredera del poder de la Luna Negra se toman de las manos con decisión sabiendo que esta vez el enemigo a vencer es más poderoso de lo que jamás imaginaron.

CONTINUARA…

¿Que tal hasta acá?

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Elenmar: Si la profecía las asusto y ciertamente es algo entendible. A mi también me molesta que las Sailors tengan ese destino de soledad y si trabajo en eso! Si esa escena salio sin que la piense y gusto mas de lo que creía! Taiki es Taiki, no deja de analizar las cosas. Como habras visto Rini dejo de ser la Pequeña Dama a partir de ahora, espero que les guste lo que les tengo deparado para ella. Gracias por seguir esta gran locura!

Alejasmin kou: Si se paso con las Kinmukianas, pero era eso o dar demaciadas explicaciones. Ese maldito colorado traerá algo mas de problemas. Gracias por seguir y por supuesto nos leeremos pronto!

María Jor: Gracias por comenzar com mi mas grande locura, me alegra que te gusten mis historias! Saludos y nos leemos pronto!

Shirohoshi Kamisumi: No para nada, a muchos le gusto esa parte que no la pensé, solo salio, y a pesar de ser la mas correcta también la veo algo sensual si se lo propone! Como veras la guerra fue algo bien premeditado por el "Principe" y veremos la participación de Serena… Me alegra que te guste, lo mejor viene en el próximo! Tambien para ti felicidades y por sobre todo mucha inspiración!

Lector Anonimo: Como siempre gracias por estar ahí, sigo esperando que te guste y entretenga!

Buen comienzo de año y espero sus comentarios al respecto de este antepenúltimo capitulo de esta historia!

¡Nuevamente Gracias!

Y como siempre nos leemos!


	12. Chapter 12 Un Amargo Final

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. La familia Volkov y el Príncipe Onix Black por el contrario si es mía.

* * *

CAPITULO 12

UN AMARGO FINAL

A pesar de los increíbles poderes oscursos que demostró, el Gran Sabio tenia a Black Lady tomada del cuello riendo ante su aplastante victoria con los demás combatientes que estaban al límite de sus fuerzas varios metros por debajo de él.

\- ¡Pudiese ser mi reina! ¡Pero no! Eres una tonta a fin de cuentas, ahora y en el pasado. – Dice con ironía.

Con fuerza la lanza contra el piso, pero antes de que golpee sin poder protegerse contra el suelo una solitaria Sailor amortigua su caída. Dolorida la pelirosa mira a su amiga con una sonrisa.

\- Te dije que cuidaras a Aika. – Cuestiona dolorida.

\- No podía dejarte sola, no ahora que se que te amo. – Responde con ternura mientras que la pelirosa se abraza y una lágrima corre por su rostro.

\- Vete, no quiero que mueras. – Suplica aun en sus brazos.

\- Moriremos juntas, porque jamás te volveré a dejar sola. – Asegura con determinación.

Ambas se ponen de pie para enfrentar al ente maligno, pero este hace brillar sus ojos y una enorme presión las aplasta dolorosamente contra el suelo. Steven y Sailor Júpiter veían la situación y trataron de incorporase para contraatacar al igual que las Sailors de Kinmoku. Pero esta misma fuerza comenzó a aplastarlos también. Junto con el inmenso dolor sentían la despreciable risa del Gran Sabio burlándose de su inevitable destino.

De la nada aparece un papel volando con un Kanji inscripto hasta la frente del siniestro enemigo seguido de una gran llamarada. Casi instantáneamente la presión sobre los combatientes seso junto con un grito de dolor del enemigo. Agotados levantaron la vista y vieron frente a ellos un grupo muy particular.

\- ¡Desiste y no sufrirás las consecuencias de tus actos! – Amenaza la nueva Sailor Venus apuntándole con su dedo indice.

\- ¿Quien se creen que son para llegar a enfrentarme con esos poderes tan básicos? – Cuestiona con ironía y molestia.

\- ¿Básicos eh? – Se cuestiona Milda. – ¡Cadena de amor de Venus!

Una enorme cadena ataca al Gran Sabio seguido de una gran llamarada como una Saeta de Marte que su hermano convoco sin abrir la boca.

Cuando el fuego seso el Gran Sabio seguía allí, por lo que Lila, Mercury y Neptun se miraron y decidieron atacar. La nueva Sailor Mercury uso el poder mas letal de su predecesora, Sailor Neptun el Maremoto de Neptuno mientras que Lila se concentro haciendo que una corriente eléctrica comenzara a recorre su cuerpo mientras que con los ojos cerrados canalizo todo su poder a su mano y un gran rayo oscuro fue lanzado en simultaneo contra el ente.

Al igual que el anterior ataque no surtió efecto. Con ese pequeño respiro todos se pararon y atacaron a un sorprendido Gran Sabio con todas sus fuerzas mientras eran observados por la atenta mirada de una joven que aun no comprendía lo que sucedía. El ataque tampoco dio resultado y esta vez ataco con mas fuerzas contra todos, dolorosamente todos comenzaron a retorcerse en el piso. Aika miraba todo, se sentía inútil y desesperada mientras veía a su ahora hermana en el piso sufriendo y a ese joven de ojos amatistas que la había cautivado. Una lágrima de desesperación corrió por su mejilla y esta llego hasta su pecho en el cual acuñaba el Cristal de su hermana. Sin saber porque este comenzó a brillar. El brillo plateado cegó a todos y tras desvanecerse una nueva Sailor salió a la luz. De pelo azabache con dos oldalgos, un traje alado color blanco con un broche con forma de estrella en el centro de un moño color negro.

\- ¡El Cristal de Plata! ¡Esta nuevamente en todo su esplendor! – Grita el gran sabio flotando hacia Aika olvidándose de sus víctimas.

Ante la proximidad del ente que se acercaba a la nueva y temerosa Sailor, Kenneth, Fighter y Steven salieron corriendo hacia para interceptarlo. Estando a pocos metros de tomarla en sus garras Lila aparece detrás de ella y tras tomarla por la cintura desaparece nuevamente.

\- No importa… de todas maneras ya no necesito esa piedra… ya la tendré cuando destruya el mundo.

Haciendo ostentación de su poder abre un portal en el cielo de Némesis. A través de este se veía un planeta conocido por todos, La Tierra. Conjugando sus poderes una niebla emerge de el y esta se transforma en una gran nube negra comienza a envolverlo lentamente.

 _Bastardos sin Gloria_

En el palacio de Tokio Cristal, más precisamente en el cuarto de la Reina, Serena estaba afligida en su cama, pues sentía que algo estaba mal. De repente la presencia de dos poderosas personas que aparecieron de la nada la saco de sus pensamientos. Cuando las miro, se sorprendió de ver a Aika y Lila. Esta última cayó al piso agotada y herida por lo que las dos mujeres fueron a socorrerla. En el momento en el que estaban tratando de despertar a la joven Serenity levanta la vista y se percata de que la joven Aika esta convertida en una Sailor.

\- Aika… yo…

\- !Solo ayúdame a derrotar a esa cosa, no sé cómo ayudar! – Suplica con los ojos llorosos y asustada.

\- Tienes el poder del Cristal de Plata, tienes el poder de las Sailors contigo y tienes que usar esto. – Serenity extiende su mano y de esta aparece el Cetro de Eternal. – Ahora ve y enfréntalo. Eres la única que puede.

\- Madre… ayúdame.

El corazón de la Reina se presiono al escuchar esa declaración, no supo que contestar. Pero sabía que ya no tenía el poder para ayudarla.

\- Mi pequeña, ya no tengo el poder de ayudar a nadie, no tengo más poder. Es hora… – Serenity suspira resignada – Es hora de que hagas cargo de las cosas… si la Pequeña Dama no puede o quiere, tienes que tomar mi lugar y proteger este mundo.

\- ¡Pero no sé cómo! – La joven derrama un par de lágrimas. – No sé, siempre te admire y soñé llegar a ser como tú, pero ahora… tengo miedo.

\- Solo cree en ti… – En ese momento Endimion y las demás entraron al cuarto de la reina observando la situación. – Como mis amigas creyeron en mí hace tanto tiempo atrás… Yo creo en ti mi pequeña. ¡Ayuda a los demás Sailor Star Moon!

La joven se pone de pie, camina hacia la ventana y con decisión mira hacia el cielo donde las nubes oscuras entraban por el portal de Némesis. Ella vuelve a mirar a la Reina y sale volando hacia el portal.

\- Endimión, ayuda a Lila, esta inconsciente y perdiendo sangre. – Pide la Reina volviendo su mirada hacia la joven que yacía en el suelo.

\- ¡Rei! – Dice acercándose a la joven – Ve a mi cuarto y busca mi maletín en el ropero. Ami ayúdame a estabilizarla. – Ordena levantando a la joven.

Mientras Rei sale corriendo hacia el cuarto de Endimión con cuidado la dejan en la cama de la Soberana donde ve que la herida era más seria de lo que la joven acuso en el templo minutos antes.

 _Bastardos sin Gloria_

Todos los combatientes miraban casi sin poder hacer nada, estaban agotados y sin fuerzas. Steven intento pararse pero el Gran Sabio lo lanzo lejos nuevamente golpeando contra una columna.

\- Verán en primera plana como se destruye su mundo. Debiste haber accedido hace años como los idiotas de tus hermanos. – Dice dirigiéndose a Steven. – Sufriste por tu lealtad antes y lo harás ahora ¡Y lo mejor es que no podrás hacer nada! - Ríe con malicia - Pero antes matare a esas molestas niñas.

Levanta su mano contra las jóvenes Sailor´s y nadie podía hacer algo al respecto por impedirlo. La siniestra risa helo la sangre de las veteranas guerreras que intentaban por todos los medios poder impedirlo. Las jóvenes solo cerraron sus ojos ante su inminente final.

\- ¡GRITO MORTAL!

\- !TIERRA TIEMBLA!

Los poderes combinados de las Outhers no pudo evitar el ataque, pero la Sailor de cabellos cenizos muñida de un espejo creó una barrera para defender a las jóvenes.

\- !Dame tu fuerza mi sirena para proteger a nuestra pequeña! - Dijo la Ruda Sailor Urano aguantando el ataque.

Este rio y arrojo a las recién llegada junto al agotado grupo.

\- Insignificantes humanos… morirán todos…

Las nubes estaban a punto de encerrar la Tierra cuando un brillo entro por el portal. Este resplandor se transformo en una la joven temerosa e inexperta Sailor se paro entre el grupo y el Gran Sabio. Este rio maliciosamente al verla tan desprotegida, aun así esta apretó los puños y amenazo al ente con el cetro de la Reina.

\- Niña, si me entregas el Cristal de Plata perdonare sus vidas. – Ofrece con malicia.

\- ¡No! ¡Tu arrepiéntete y nadie saldrá lastimado! – Responde con decisión. – ¡O te castigare en el nombre de la Luna!

\- ¡Como quieras mocosa!

El maligno ente usa su poder y ataca a la joven con toda su fuerza, mientras que esta se defiende con su nuevo poder. Aun así era una lucha desigual, el Gran Sabio estaba ganando terreno. La joven comenzaba a cansarse rápidamente y cae de rodillas aun manteniendo su defensa. Casi resignada siente una mano en su hombro. Al girar su rostro lo ve a él, Kenneth con su espada en la mano, luego a su hermana al otro lado. Estos se concentraron y dieron mas poder al Cristal. Se acercaron Jupiter y Saturn, luego las nuevas Mercury, Venus y Neptun que entendieron que tenían que dar su poder. Urano y Plut se unieron al sentir que era la Heredera a quien tenían enfrente. Por último lo hicieron las Star Ligth encabezados por Figther los cuales también brindaron su poder a la joven. Con un gran resplandor el Cristal de Plata resplandeció como hacía siglos no lo hacía y sello para siempre el oscuro poder el Gran Sabio. Cuando este desapareció de los cielos un cuerpo cayo inerte. El príncipe de Nemesis. Con rapidez Steven lo toma antes de que caiga al piso notando que era el solo un niño, mismo que conoció veinte años atrás dejándolo en el piso con cuidado. La joven Aika intenta levantarse tras la victoria pero cayo desmayada en los brazos de Kenneth desesperando al grupo y en particular a Figther. El portal se cerró lentamente y las oscuras nubes desaparecieron en el acto dejando ver el cielo despejado.

Steven se acerca al grupo de guerreras, extremadamente orgulloso por la fuerza y determinación de sus hijos, cuando estuvo cerca de Júpiter este le extiende la mano, ella había quedado tendía en el piso agotada. Ella la toma y al pararse la acerca sin que esta pueda hacer algo cruzando sus brazos por la cintura y sin espéraselo él la besa como si fuera la última vez. Ella se separa al faltarle el aire con una sonrisa, pero le da un cachetazo. Esto confunde de sobremanera a Steven, pero no le importo, mantuvo su sonrisa.

\- Eso fue por mentirme. – Ella lo besa nuevamente – Y esto porque lo necesitaba. – Finaliza abrazándolo con fuerza.

Ella abre los ojos lanzando a Steven a un lado sorprendiendo a todos, inmediatamente se escucha un disparo y ella cae al piso dejando ver detrás a un herido General Rubeus con una de las armas que habían quedado tirada en el piso. Antes que pueda disparar de nuevo una lanza atraviesa al hombre que cae muerto en el acto, Sailor Saturn no se dio cuenta en que momento Black Lady le había arrebatado la Oz del Destino para acabar con el ultimo enemigo.

 _Bastardos sin Gloria_

Los ojos de Lila se abrieron mientras Endimion terminaba de cerrar la herida y sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo su marca apareció en su frente y desapareció de la cama.

 _Bastardos sin Gloria_

Steven toma a Sailor Jupiter entre sus brazos viendo que la sangre brotaba de su pecho sin control. Desesperado intento contener presionando con su mano, sus ojos se cristalizaron ante la impotencia de la situación, con lo que le quedaba de fuerza ella acaricia el rostro de su amado casi con devoción.

\- Cuida a nuestra pequeña…

\- No lo haremos juntos. – Responde derramando gruesas lagrimas. – ¡No te atrevas a dejarme nuevamente!

\- Esta vez no quiero… pero creo que es mi hora. – Declara con una sonrisa. – Te amo.

La mano de Júpiter cae al piso y su cuerpo comienza a brillar lentamente. El cierra sus ojos con fuerza pero levanta la vista con decisión hacia su hija Ariel.

\- ¡Ariel Tu espada Ahora!

Casi sin pensarlo ella le lanza la espada la cual atrapa en el aire. Deja el cuerpo de Júpiter en el piso y corta rápidamente su pierna derecha ante el silencio y la triste mirada de los presentes. Todos esperaban que saliera sangre, cosa que no sucedió. El deja la espada en el piso y de lo que fuera su pierna extrae un trozo de cristal negro. Arrodillado comienza a recitar una extraña plegaria mientras el cuerpo de la Sailor casi se había desvanecido.

\- ¡No lo hagas Steven! – Advierte Black Lady.

Él la mira y sonríe con tristeza sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. El brillo del cuerpo de ceso y lentamente volvió a la normalidad ante la sorpresa y esperanza de todos. Sailor Júpiter dio paso a Lita que como si de un mal sueño se tratara abrió los ojos y lo vio. El de rodillas con la mirada perdida y aunque ella quería decirle algo su cuerpo aun no podía. Cuando la plegaria termino el Cristal Oscuro, uno de los últimos existentes, se desintegro y ella pudo moverse al fin abrazando a Steven, pero este no le respondió. Ella lo mira a los ojos y lo sacude preocupada, pero estos estaban sin vida y lejanos.

\- ¡Steven! ¡Steven! ¡Por favor reacciona! – Comienza a gritarle desesperada.

\- No te molestes. – Dice Black Lady con pesar. – El… el ya no está.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?

\- El se sacrifico para que regresaras…. – Los ojos se le cristalizaron. – Es un antiguo ritual Nemukiano, para regresar a alguien algo tiene que ser sacrificado.

\- ¡NO! Steven por favor. ¡No me dejes no ahora! ¡Perdóname por ser tan idiota! No te vayas… – Termina de decir con un hilo de vos.

Se aferro al inerte cuerpo con el alma partida en pedazos derramando gruesas lágrimas. Una sombra apareció delante de ella y el pesado golpe de Lila cayendo de rodillas a su lado. Lita levanta la vista y la ve con los ojos derramando gruesas lagrimas. La joven se abraza al cuerpo de su padre y luego los demás hermanos se acercan. Entre todos levantan el cuerpo y lo trasladan en lastimosa procesión dentro del Castillo hacia la habitación de este donde Heart intenta curarlo durante horas sin éxito. Mientras que Aika fue llevada hacia su habitación donde Seiya permaneció a su lado.

Durante la noche nadie dice nada, fue una victoria amarga para el grupo de guerreros. La noche se hace día y algunos problemas comenzaban a aparecer en el Reino sin soberano.

Con las primera horas de mañana, Black Lady y Hotaru estaban en el salón de reuniones. Hotaru estaba abrazada da una triste Dama, la cual estaba agotada, había pasado toda la noche en vela leyendo los antiguos pergaminos en busca de una cura para su amigo sin mayor éxito. Se separaron cuando uno de los generales que quedaban se presenta y planteo el hecho de que si no hay alguien para suceder a Onix la guerra sería inevitable en el planeta en busca del control de este. Tras meditarlo por varios minutos Hotaru fue la que hablo.

\- Me temo que si hay una heredera al trono. – Dice pensativa.

\- ¿Quien? El Linaje Black termino. Onix olvido todo, es un niño ahora y Steven…

\- Hay una última Black, Lila, Es la hija Legitima de Steven, por ende una princesa y heredera al trono.

\- ¡No voy a permitirlo! – Dice Lita entrando al lugar. – Ella no se va a quedar en este horrible planeta.

\- Me temo que tu también estas ligada a este lugar. – Cuestiona Rini.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque nunca te separaste de Steven, aun eres su esposa, por ende serias la Reina Regente en estos momentos.

\- ¿Como sabes eso? – Cuestiona sorprendida.

\- El era mi amigo, es más. – Ella saca un anillo del bolsillo. – Este es tu anillo de bodas, el que te dio en París cuando se casaron en secreto.

Lita toma con sus manos temblorosas y sus ojos se cargaron de lágrimas al tenerlo nuevamente consigo. Lita vuelve a mirar a la Black Lady y antes que pudiera articular palabra alguna esta le responde.

\- El día que lo echaste de tu vida, dejaste caer este anillo al piso, así que lo tome y lo conserve. Recuerdo que me dijo antes de que viajaran: "Junte dinero por meses para conseguir esta esmeralda, es la que más se asemeja a sus ojos". ¡Dios eses hombre está totalmente perdido por ti! – Asegura echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

\- Estaba… – Recuerda con tristeza Hotaru.

\- ¿Pudiste averiguar algo, lo que hizo por mi tiene vuelta a tras? - Consulta tratando de contener sus lagrimas.

\- Anoche estuve en la Gran Biblioteca y no encontré nada, Lo siento, pero él no volverá. – Responde con pesar.

\- ¿Como esta Lila? – Consulta Hotaru.

\- Se recupera rápidamente de sus heridas gracias a Healer, pero como sus hermanos está destrozada. Al menos Ellen y Milda están con sus padres en el comedor en estos momentos. Kenneth esta con ella ahora.

\- Al menos no está sola… Me gustaría estar con mis padres. – Dice pensativa la guerrera de la destrucción.

\- Me tienes a mí. – Recuerda Rini tomando su mano. Esta entrelaza sus dedos y comparten una sincera sonrisa. – Siempre me tendrás y nunca me apartare de ti.

En el salón comedor cuatro mujeres estaban compartiendo el desayuno. En realidad dos de ellas tomaban café, mientras que las jóvenes estaban idas.

\- Entonces… – Comienza Yaten. – Tú eres la hija de la Gran Sailor Venus. – Comienza abordando despacio. – Como respuesta la joven rubia mueve la cabeza afirmativamente mientras seguía jugando con la cuchara.

\- Me parece que no es el momento hermana. – Dice Taiki tomando el hombro de esta.

\- ¿Momento para que... Padre. – Dice Ellen directamente.

\- ¿Como es que… – Cuestiona sorprendido.

\- Herede tus ojos y altura, la inteligencia de mama y espero por todos los cielos que siga siendo mujer. – Dice con algo de gracia para cortar el lúgubre ambiente y toma la mano de la guerrera de Kinmiku.

\- Hace unos días Steven nos confundió con ustedes. – Dice Yaten. – Me dijo "Milda, no te hagas la tonta, no es lo tuyo, y ese feo maquillaje no es propio de ti."

\- Es cierto, no te queda bien. – Responde con una sonrisa. – Quizás tendrías que pedirle consejos de belleza a mama.

\- ¡Oye pequeña! – Dice molesto, pero su hermana la calma.

\- Ahora entiendo de donde saque ese mal carácter cuando me enojo. – Responde tomando su mano. – Pero no entiendo como ustedes y nuestras madres… – Menea la cabeza sin saber cómo completar la frase.

Los Kinmukianos ríen entre ellos y se ponen de pie. Un brillos los transformo en los hombres que amaron sus madres desde hacia tanto. Las dos sorprendidas jóvenes tenían los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¡Dime que eso no me va a pasar! – Dice Milda mirando a su hermana preocupada y los hombres ríen ante el comentario.

Los cuatro siguieron hablando de su vida y como era que podían hacer ese cambio.

En otra parte del Castillo un hombre de pelo azabache custodiaba los sueños de la joven que seguía durmiendo totalmente agotada por lo acontecido la tarde anterior. La miraba dormir desde que la dejaron en la cama. Estuvo toda la noche en vela, feliz de ver el fruto de su eterno amor con la Reina de la luna y su corazón. Quien lo viera no sabría que sentía, era una mezcla de nostalgia, paternidad, muchas cosas que procesar, pero aun así el velaría por su hija sin importar lo que depararía del futuro.

Kenneth se mantuvo en vela al lado de su hermana preocupado por su salud. Solo se retiro de su lado para ver a sus hermanas y a la joven Aika, por la que extrañamente no podía dejar de pensar. Cerca del mediodía Lila despierta sobresaltada y sus ojos sea anegaron de lagrimas instantáneamente.

\- Tranquila hermana, aquí estoy. – Dice tomando sus manos.

\- Dime que fue una pesadilla. – Responde abrazándolo.

\- Tranquila, ya lo solucionaremos. Se fuerte.

\- No quiero ser fuerte, lo quiero a él… ¡Quiero a mi padre! – Responde quebrándose el un angustioso llanto.

Así se mantuvo un largo rato hasta que tocaron la puerta. Al abrirla era Lita con una bandeja con el desayuno, tenía la mirada angustiada, aun así le dedico una sincera sonrisa al verla despierta. Kenneth entendió que era el momento de dejarlas solas, por lo que tomo su espada que estaba en la cabecera de la cama y salió saludando a Lita con la cabeza.

\- Te traje algo para que desayunes. – Comienza dejando la comida en la mesa de luz. – Debes comer algo, desde ayer que no lo haces.

\- No tengo hambre, gracias. – Responde con seriedad abrazándose a sus rodillas.

\- Te hará mal si no lo haces, al menos un poco. ¿Si? – Contesta con ternura.

\- Ya nada mas puede hacerme mal, nada…

\- No quiero que enfermes, no quiero… – Su vos se quiebra. – No quiero perderte a ti también. – Ahora sus ojos se cargan de lágrimas. – Ya no quiero perder más tiempo. Lo siento tanto.

La guerrera se desploma en la cama llorando desconsoladamente por lo que Lila la abraza y comienza a llorar junto a ella.

\- Tranquila… – Dice Lila acariciando su espalda. – Tranquila… mama.

El llanto de Lita aumento al escuchar de su hija esa simple palabra y se abrazaron aun más fuerte. Lila fue la primera en separarse y limpiándose las lagrimas con la mano la mira con falsa seriedad.

\- No te acostumbres tan rápido. – Advierte – Y ayúdame con esto, preparaste un desayuno para una familia. – Trata de continuar con gracia.

Las dos mujeres comienzan a desayunar, sabían que algo nuevo comenzaba con ellas, sabían que si ellas no estaban juntas no superarían lo de Steven.

En una de las torres del Castillo una solitaria Sailor Neptun continuaba montando guardia en soledad. Apoyada contra la pared tenía un cigarro en su boca mientras jugaba con el encendedor en la mano. Miraba al cielo que estaba nublado y oscuro como el ánimo de todos dentro del castillo. Hasta que un ruido la sobresalto sacándola de sus pensamientos poniéndose en guardia.

\- Eres muy joven para tener esos feos vicios. – Le reclama una varonil vos de mujer.

\- Habrías hecho falta desde el principio. Ya todo está resuelto.

\- Claro que sí. Pero sabes que mi deber es con la reina.

\- El mío con mi familia. Puedes irte o ver al las princesas que están abajo. – Responde prendiendo el cigarro.

\- Sabes que no viene por ellas. – Ariel la mira ocultando su sorpresa. – Ahora que te veo bien entiendo porque muchos no me quieren.

\- No necesito que me quieran. – Responde cortante.

\- Pues necesito que sepas que yo sí. – Declara la regente de Urano. – Solo vine porque quería saber si estabas bien.

\- Entonces puedes irte. – Responde con frialdad.

Urano se acerca y se para delante de la joven que se coloca en guardia instintivamente. Sailor Urano la toma por sorpresa abrazándola con cariño, un cariño que le transmitió a la recia joven. Esta lo abraza y por primera vez desde que los hechos se suscitaron comenzó a llorar amargamente liberando toda la pena que tenia por el destino de su padre adoptivo. Cuando se separa Ariel la mira limpiándose las lagrimas.

\- No creas que te llamare Madre o Padre, Tenoe.

\- Conque hablemos me conformo… Volkov. – Responde con una genuina sonrisa revolviendo sus pelos logrando que esta se moleste.

Cerca del atardecer una serie de luces se encendieron en las puertas del Castillo. Cuando las guerreras se acercaron comprobaron que era el ejército de Némesis en la puerta de este listo para tomarlo. Antes que pudieran planear algo las puertas fueron destruidas y dirigidos por otro de los generales comenzaron a tomar posiciones para retomar el control de la cede de poder del planeta. Casi instantáneamente las guerreras se transformaron y tomaron posiciones defensiva dispuestas a entrar nuevamente en combate contra el gran ejército. A pocos metros de tomar contacto un fuerte viento sacudió a todos los presentes y una sombra tenuemente iluminada por el atardecer se mostró. Nadie supo de inmediato quien era, una femenina figura flotaba con su pelo recogido en una cola, llegaba puesta una armadura Real Nemesiana, igual a la que había usado Steven y en su mano la espada que esta había utilizado por última vez. Flotando lentamente descendió entre las fuerzas parándose delante del disidente General. Ella miro a los soldados los cuales reconocieron la marca en su frente. Todos incluso el general se inclinaron en señal de respeto ante la heredera de la corona.

\- ¡Es hora que todo este odio se termine de una vez y para siempre! – Dice con solemnidad.

\- ¿Usted es la hija de Berilio Black? – Pregunta el general adelantándose e inclinándose nuevamente.

\- Si. Y les ordeno irse a sus hogares en paz. No quiero más sangre derramada en vano. – Contesta con tristeza.

Los soldados acataron la orden sin pestañear sorprendiendo a las guerreras y sus hermanos. Lita se adelanta con tristeza.

\- Entonces… ¿Serás la próxima Reina de Némesis?

\- Si madre. – La mencionada se sorprendió de la sinceridad y sus ojos se cristalizaron. – Lo aprendí de mi padre. Hay que hacer lo correcto aun si eso lastima o hiere a los que te aman.

Ante el comentario Lita abraza a su hija con profundo orgullo ante el destino al que se estaba atando.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, no quiero verte sacrificada como yo, con una obligación que jamás quise. Quiero que tengas una vida normal, que seas feliz.

\- Seré feliz, ahora que te tengo a mi lado. Ahora que se lo que sacrificaron por el bien de todos… es la única manera de retribuir el sacrificio de mi padre. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Si mi pequeña, claro que si… Estoy orgullosa de la mujer en la que te estás convirtiendo.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron y luego entraron con el resto al castillo. Luego de cenar y con poco dialogo fueron a descansar, pues el día siguiente Lila debía tomar el juramento como nueva soberana.

Cerca de la medianoche Aika despertó aun aturdida por lo sucedido. Por un momento creyó que había sido un sueño, pero al despertar vio a un hombre de larga coleta azabache a su lado. Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente al darse cuenta de quién era. Este solo sonrió al cálido contacto, pero ella salió, no quería despertarlo pues se veía extremadamente agotado. Al salir al pasillo encontró a otra persona que evidentemente intentaba custodiar sus sueños. El joven Kenneth estaba sentado en una silla dormido con su espada en el regazo, su pecho latió con fuerza al verlo allí, pero al igual que Seiya tampoco quiso despertarlo. Camino por el largo pasillo, que a esas horas estaba deshabitado hasta llegar a la que era la recamara de Steven. Esta estaba entre abierta y pudo sentir que alguien sollozaba dentro. Al mirar por la puerta vio a una de las guerreras de la Reina, Lita, la cual yacía a los pies de la cama, tenía la mano de Steven entre las suyas y sobre ella apoyada su cabeza. Decidió entrar, con sigilo llego hasta la cama en donde se dio cuenta que Lita se había dormido entre lagrimas, sintió una opresión en su pecho por la tristeza que transmitía la castaña. Simplemente la tapo con una manta que estaba a los pies de la cama y salió del lugar. Llego a la cocina del castillo y tomo de una de las heladera una jarra de leche y unas galletas que su ahora hermana le preparaba. Se sentó en la mesa en soledad, pensando todo lo que había acontecido en el día de ayer hasta que la presencia de otra persona la saco de sus meditación.

\- ¿Como debo llamarte ahora? – Pregunto la joven de pelos azabaches.

\- Mmm… no lo sé. Pero llámame como quieras. – Dice Black Lady sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Desde cuándo la sabes? - Cuestiona Aika.

\- Desde el día que te invite a viajar… creo que desde que todo se empezó a ir al diablo. – Dice con gracia.

\- ¿Fue por eso que decidiste escapar? ¿Porque te enteraste que somos hermanas o por otra cosa? – La pelirosa reacciono ante la palabra hermana con una media sonrisa.

\- El saber que eras mi hermana fue un golpe duro, no me gusto que me lo oculten, puesto que siempre quise un hermano. Quizás por eso fue que te quise desde que te vi. Sabía que me ocultaban algo importante, lo que me llevo a investigar un poco mas y eso me llevo a saber de los hijos de mi amigo, y otras cosas que también me molestaron, pero fue saber que eras mi hermana y que creí que la persona que amaba me uso hizo emerger mi lado oscuro. – Explica con pesar.

\- ¿Helios? Pensé que estabas enamorada de él. – Cuestiona sorprendida.

\- Yo amo a Hotaru, no sé como paso, pero esa amistad cambio y lo que fue un juego termino en que no podía dejarla. Siempre fui egoísta, presuntuosa, altanera. Pero con ella era yo, me siento tan bien a su lado… no sé como explicártelo y sé que debe ser extraño que me allá enamorado de una mujer.

\- No es extraño, recuerda que Haruka es mi profesora de piano. – Ambas ríen ante el comentario.

\- Lo que fui hace tanto tiempo nunca se fue, Black Lady es parte de mí y con el Cristal de Plata que ya no me respondía solo me quedo eso. Esa parte mía siempre tuvo poder y lo use para alejarnos de todo. Quería una vida normal para ti, pero creo que metí la pata en venir a este planeta.

\- No hermana, te agradezco. Enserio te agradezco que me hallas traído y permitido pelear a tu lado. – Ella saca el cristal y se lo entrega. – Esto es tuyo.

\- Ahora es tuyo. – Responde rechazando el cristal – Tu lo puedes usar, eres una Sailor Scout y yo solo una bruja con poderes oscuros. Mantén esa pureza viva en tu corazón y al igual que nuestra madre podrás hacer cosas increíbles. Créeme, es una tonta y atolondrada bajo esa imagen de reina perfecta. – Ambas vuelven a reír – Pero es increíblemente poderosa, aun ahora que está perdiendo sus poderes.

\- ¿Que le sucede? – Cuestiona preocupada.

\- Eso no lo sé. Simplemente está perdiendo sus poderes. Debe ser la carga que soporta, tantas mentiras, mi rechazo a mis obligaciones, no poder abrazarte como la hija que eres. Es más eres la confirmación de que en realidad no ama a papa.

\- Mi padre está arriba durmiendo… – Dice con una sonrisa. – Todavía no lo pudo creer.

Ambas se quedan pensando en todo lo que tenían que asimilar hasta que Aika recuerda.

\- ¿Que le sucedió a Steven? ¿Porque la señorita Lita está destrozada?

\- El se sacrifico por ella. El entrego su alma por la vida de ella. Es un antiguo ritual Nemesiano del cual esta bruja no tiene respuestas. Nuevamente pase la noche en vela tratando de encontrar una respuesta en la biblioteca oscura y en los pergaminos prohibidos que estaban en el cuarto privado de Onix y nada. Solo encontré una poción de amor y un conjuro para alejar los malos espíritus que se lo voy a pasar a Rei… pero para traer a Steven de nuevo, nada.

\- Y si… – Ella muestra el Cristal de Plata como sugiriendo usarlo.

\- ¡No te atrevas, puede ser muy peligroso! – Advierte tocando sus manos. – Aun la Reina no se atrevió a usarlo.

Aika baja la cabeza y tras unos minutos de silencio siguieron hablando otras cosas. Un rato más tarde se fueron cada una a su habitación. Antes de entrar Aika miro hacia la habitación de Steven y se dirigió nuevamente. Cuando entro Lita seguía en la misma posición, solo que ahora parecía que ya no sufría. Aun a pesar de la advertencia de su ahora hermana ella saco el Cristal de Plata y cerrando sus ojos se concentro sin saber que hacer deseando el regreso de la persona que arriesgo todo por amor. En ese momento recordó las palabras de la Reina. _"No hay fuerza más poderosa en este universo que el amor, con el podrás hacer cosas que jamás te imaginarías"_ una mano toco su hombro y se sobresalto al girar y encontrar esos profundos ojos amatistas que le robaron un suspiro la primera vez que los vio.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunta despacio e intrigado.

\- No lo sé. – Responde con la respiración entre cortada.

\- Deberías descansar.

\- Lo sé… pero me gustaría poder ayudarlo… aun no sé cómo.

\- Yo también quisiera…

\- Si supiera usarlo. – Dice mostrándole su Cristal.

\- Ya podrás. – Responde tomando sus manos mirándose a los ojos.

Se miraron intensamente hasta que el Cristal de Plata y su cristal de Marte brillaron con intensidad. También el Cristal de Lita brillo despertándola.

\- ¿Qué significa? – Pregunta Aika.

\- ¡Princesa! – Dice Haruka entrando por la puerta apresurada con su cristal brillando.

Segundos después también lo hizo el resto de las Sailors junto con Black Lady

\- ¡No lo hagas, no sabes usarlo!

\- La reina me dio la clave hace años. Confía en mí.

Ella giro hacia Steven con el cristal en su mano, este brillo con fuerza junto con los cristales de los presentes, incluyendo los broches de transformación de las Star Light. Cuando el brillos seso todos miraron hacia la cama, pero Steven seguía sin cambio.

\- No lo entiendo… – Se pregunto a si misma Aika soltando lagrimas de frustración.

\- Tranquila, lo intentaste. – Dice Kenneth conteniendo a la joven ante la escrupulosa y seria mirada de Seiya.

\- Si tan solo pudiera pedirle perdón… – Dice Lita sentándose en la cama acariciando su rostro. – Lo seguiría hasta el fin del universo… – Finaliza dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Ese tierno momento fue interrumpido cuando inesperadamente dio un gran suspiro inflando su pecho y luego sin razón alguna el corazón de Steven dejo de latir. Casi de inmediato su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, Lita se aferro a él con vehemencia, lo apretó contra si sintiendo su calidez por última vez. Un grito desgarrador se sintió en todo el castillo haciendo que los que lo escucharan jamás lo olvidaran. El cielo que estaba nublado pareció reaccionar con la tristeza de los presentes y una melancólica lluvia cayó copiosamente. Sobre la cama quedo tendida Lita la cual era consolada por Haruka que no encontraba palabras, por el contrario Kenneth y sus hermanas llevaron a Lila a su cuarto que se había desmallado cuando escucho el grito de su madre en el pasillo a poco de entrar al cuarto.

\- Vamos Lita, ve a dormir, no te hará bien. – Dice Haruka llevándola casi a la rastra.

\- No déjame aquí… solo déjame...

Ella aceptó sin decir nada, y todos regresaron a sus camas, pero esa noche nadie pudo dormir. Cerca del amanecer mientras seguía llorando en la cama recordó la carta que le había dado Hotaru. Con las mando temblorosas abre el sobre sacado la carta con cuidado, de inmediato sus ojos se anegaron de lagrimas nuevamente al ver su caligrafía.

 ** _Querida Lita:_**

 ** _Si estás leyendo esta carta significa que no voy a poder estar a tu lado y que mi misión quizás haya fallado. Lo cierto es que te pido que trates de solucionar las cosas con Lila, nuestra pequeña. No tienes idea la gran mujer que es, tiene tanto de ti, lamente tanto no haberle dicho que era su padre, pero a estas alturas de seguro sabrá la verdad. Protégela, pues yo ya no podre hacerlo. Me habría gustado que los tres hubiéramos viviéramos como la familia que se merecían. Lila siempre quiso tener una madre que la quiera y la cuide. Te suplico que vuelvas a ser la maravillosa persona que eras y que por mi pasado y demás circunstancias dejaste de ser. Te amo tanto, de no haber sido por Lila y mis hijos habría muerto lentamente, pues eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida, lo único que valió la pena haberla vivido…_**

 ** _Quiero que vivas tu vida con esa hermosa sonrisa que alegraba mi vida todas las mañanas y que ya no tendré. Si tengo la oportunidad de renacer te buscare, no dudes de ello. Recuerda que te amo Lita._**

 _ **Eternamente tuyo Steven**._

Lita se llevo la carta a su pecho mientras le dolían sus ojos de tanto llorar, así siguió amargamente hasta quedar dormida. Pocas horas después se levanto y puso todo de ella, a pesar de estar casi muerta por dentro, para que su hija pueda seguir y hacer todo lo posible para hacerla feliz.

 _Continuara_ …

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado hasta acá, esta historia está casi en su fin. Quizás me quieran matar por lo que paso, pero salió así, y el no podía dejar que pasara. En el próximo espero remediar las cosas entre algunos de los personajes.

Agradecimientos:

Alejasmin kou: Si las chicas son las sucesoras, ese era su destino, incluso el de Kenneth. Me temo que si has de haber llorado y ya queda solo el Epilogo.

Martha Kou: Gracias por haber empezado! Si parte de los jóvenes tienen mucho de sus madres, en particular Ariel. Si ya se encontraran en persona y ella tendrá que dar las explicaciones. A todo el mundo le encanto el tena de la nalgada! La batalla termino y espero que te haya gustado. Solo queda un solo capitulo. Y si la pelinegra y la pelirrosa si se aman y mucho. Gracias por leer mi locura!

KatKou: Me alegra que te haya gustado y que te gusten las chicas. Ariel es la frutilla de la torta, pues en un principio no pensaba ponerla, pero me pudo la idea y la actitud, en particular porque es Haruka en pinta! Haruka se molesta porque nunca tubo que lidiar consigo misma! Gracias por haber leído mi mas grande locura!

Andreita kou: Para el reencuentro entré Serena y Seiya esperaras el siguiente cuando regresan a al tierra. Y ya habrás disto la interacción entre las otras Star Lights con las otras chicas. Las mujeres son Hotaru y Rini. Gracias!

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Gracias por poder lerlo! Quizás fue corto, pero tampoco quería ahcer un cap del doble de palabras! Si lo del Gran Sabio salio sobre la marcha, pues la otra la idea, pero termine por descartarla. Ya habras visto que las cosas no salieron como pensaba y Serena ya no es la de siempre, Espero que te guste este capitulo y habrá que esperar al Epilogo para eso… Quizas…

Elenmar: Si no les fue fácil su primera misión y no termino todavía y por suerte estuvieron a la altura de la circunstancia! Si el Gran Sabio salió sobre la marcha! Que te pareció este segundo encuentro? Y Como adivinaste Aika se puso a cargo de la situación y si hay algo que nacerá entre ellos. Gracias por seguir esta loca aventura y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Ya el ultimo esta en el horno, falta retocarlo!

Saori serena kou: Gracias por haber leído todo el paquete Bastardo! Y las chicas no piensan que murieron, si no que les borraron la mente con el Cristal de Plata. Serena no esta en la mejor de las posiciones ahora para remediar las cosas, pero esta presente. En el ultimo capitulo casi todos serán felices.. o todos!

Lector Anonimo: Gracias por seguir allí y espero que te haya gustado hasta aquí!

Muchas gracias a todos y los espero en mi último capítulo!

Nos leemos!


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. La familia Volkov y el Príncipe Onix Black por el contrario si es mía.

* * *

CAPITULO 13

EPILOGO

Tras realizar un entierro digno de un mandatario para quien en vida fuera Steven Volkov, Guardia Real del Soberano de la Tierra, Esposo y padre de cinco hijos, siguió la coronación y correspondiente entrega de títulos a su heredera, Lila Volkov, quien por obvias razones fue la única que cambio su apellido, tomando el que por derecho le correspondía, transformándose en Lila Black, Princesa y Soberana de Némesis. De esta manera el Planeta retomo rápidamente sus respectivos lazos de amistad con el resto de los planetas que por razones ajenas a ella habían cortado relaciones diplomáticas. Los primeros en llegar fueron Rey Endimion, en su última aparición oficial y la Reina Kaikiu junto a su hijo, entre otros líderes planetarios.

Antes de preparar las cosas para su regreso Endimión fue a hablar con su hijo a solas el cual estaba montando guardia en uno de las torres del castillo. El joven con sus ropajes de Principe de Marte estaba apoyado contra una de las barandas mirando hacia el insipiente anochecer pensando en la heredera del Cristal de Plata. Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos lanzando una rosa de fuego en dirección del ruido a modo de advertencia. Dicha rosa impacto cerca de las sombras, mas precidamente a los pies de su padre biológico.

\- Tarde años en perfeccionar esas rosas. – Dice levantándolas del piso.

\- Preferiría que fueran dagas, pero al menos son de fuego. – Responde sarcásticamente.

\- Siempre me pregunte porque eran rosas, al principio lo detestaba, pero mas tarde me acostumbre a usarlas. Es cuestión de tiempo supongo.

\- Tiempo… - Saca una rosa negra y la mira con detalle. – Siempre me pregunte como las conseguía en medio de la nieve de nuestro hogar. Pero siempre había un arreglo con rosas en casa.

\- Tu padre tenía muchos secretos, entre ellos que podía "copiar" los poderes de quien se enfrentara, el era mi compañero de esgrima, uno muy bueno debo decir.

\- Era el mejor en todo… lo voy a extrañan… – Dice tratando de no quebrarse.

\- Hijo si necesitas hablar…

\- ¡Kenneth! No te ofendas, pero tengo un padre y está muerto.

\- Kenneth yo no quiero tomar el lugar de Steven ni mucho menos.

\- Pues no lo hagas y si quieres hacer algo con Rei hazlo con cuidado, o sabrás lo bueno que soy con la espada.

\- De acuerdo. – Dice con las manos en alto. – Tengo tiempo de esperar, al menos podemos ser amigos.

\- Podría ser…

Ambos hombres se quedan en silencio viendo el anochecer Nemesiano hasta que fueron llamados a la cena.

Luego de unas semanas tanto las nuevas Sailors y las antiguas guerreras regresaron a la Tierra a poner sus asuntos en orden y a pesar de que Haruka no estaba de acuerdo, Lita permaneció en el planeta. En el viaje el fuerte vinculo entre Seiya y Aika se fortaleció como nunca habían imaginado, padre e hija se redescubrieron y congeniaron mejor de lo que ambos imaginaron. Para Seiya ella era perfecta, era la viva imagen de su bombón en el cuerpo de Figther, inocente, alegre, risueña y molestamente interesada en el hijo de su antiguo rival, detalle que comenzaba a irritarlo. Se descubrió por primera vez en su vida celoso, pues a pesar de conocerla poco, ella era su pedazo de cielo que le regalo su amada. Cuando llegaron a la Tierra, mas pesimamente a los patios reales del palacio de Tokio Cristal, estaba ella. La joven Aika corrió a los brazos de la Reina, pues tenía la necesidad de abrazarse a ella por primera vez como lo que era, su madre. Sin decir palabra alguna se fundieron en un emocionante abrazo que pareció que se había detenido el tiempo. Luego se acerco Black Lady con algo de temor por lo que había decidido ser. Serenity la miro como siempre lo hacía y la abrazo con fuerza.

\- Te extrañe mi pequeña… Lo siento tanto…

\- No dejare de amarte madre, solo quiero que aceptes que no seguiré mi destino y que además amo a otra persona… ¿No te molesta? – Pregunta con temor.

\- No hija, por el contrario. – Ahora mira a Seiya que había quedado rezagado para no molestar en el encuentro familiar. – Uno tiene que hacer su propio destino, pues por seguir el impuesto he hecho sufrir a mucha gente. – Sus ojos se anegan de lágrimas pues le dolía verlo después de ocultarle algo tan maravilloso. – Lo siento tanto Seiya… – Agrega con la vos quebrada.

\- No lo sientas, pues en parte fue mi culpa. – Todos lo miran extrañado. – Tendría que haberte secuestrado hace muchos años. No tuve el valor de entrar a la iglesia ese día que te casaste con Darién, estabas tan hermosa y te veías tan feliz que sentí… sentí que sobraba en este mundo…

Ella se acerca a él temerosa, con vergüenza y arrepentimiento, una sensación que la estaba atormentando desde que volvió a ver a su estrella fugaz. Cuando levanta la vista lo mira a sus ojos y él le sonríe como siempre lo hizo. Seiya sabía que por más que lo intentara no podía estar molesta con ella, siempre la amo y espero.

\- Te amo Seiya… – Dice con sinceridad mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- Lo sé. – Responde con arrogancia.

\- Tú nunca cambiaras…

Antes de que pueda continuar la frase se abrazan con necesidad, esa extraña necesidad de unir sus almas, un alma que ambos supieron que era una y que en ese efímero momento entendieron que eran inseparables. Aika miraba ilusionada a sus padres junto a su hermana la cual le dice al oído.

\- Esto es muy cursi, aun para mí. – Dice con sarcasmo. – Vamos con Hotaru, te invito a comer esas hamburguesas que tanto te gustan mientras se ponen al día.

\- Mientras tú no te pongas cursi hermana. – Advierte poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

\- Hotaru es muy seria en público, tranquila, me mantendrá a raya. – Finaliza con una sonrisa.

Ambas hermanas salen del palacio mientras la Neo Reina y el peliazabache arreglaban sus asuntos.

Esa misma tarde dos personas entraron en la oficina del director del hospital General de Tokio Cristal sin ser anunciados. La directora Mizuno al ver a los presentes quedo petrificada y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su hija.

\- Taiki…– Apenas logra articular.

\- Hola. – Comienza tratando de mostrarse tranquilo. – Venia de paso antes de regresar a Kinmoku. – Agrega estrechando su mano.

\- Entiendo… Gracias por ayudar a Ellen. – Responde el saludo.

\- A nuestra hija, queras decir. – Contesta tajante.

\- Si a nuestra pequeña… Taiki, yo…

\- Los espero abajo. – Dice Ellen sabiéndose de sobra. – En la cafetería. – Agrega saliendo por la puerta sin que sus padres se saquen la mirada de encima.

Pasaron unos eternos segundos en los que ninguno podía decir nada, tantas cosas en sus prodigiosas mentes y ahí estaban como dos tontos que no sabían por donde comenzar.

\- Me quedare un tiempo con mi hija y luego regresare a mi planeta. – Dice mientras limpia sus lentes.

\- Pensé que su Reina los había relevado de tus funciones. – Responde sorprendiendo al mayor de los Kou. – Pues ese fue su "castigo"

\- Si, así lo dispuso nuestra reina, nos libero de nuestras obligaciones, pero al igual que tu, tengo una responsabilidad con la fundación que manejo.

\- Si, supe que eres una influyente persona de bien en tu planeta. Entonces… buen viaje.

Taiki le vuelve a dar la mano y sale hacia la puerta. El sale y ella se queda llorando apoyada en su escritorio, hasta que se da cuenta que al menos tiene que darse una oportunidad con el único hombre que amo. Unos segundos después ella abre la puesta para salir y un decidido Taiki entra hablando con decisión.

\- ¿No piensas decir nada después de veinte años que espere una respuesta de porque te alejaste de mi vida como si fuera un pañuelo descartable?

\- No puedo, porque decidí olvidar todo, porque sabía que si no lo hacía ponía en peligro a nuestra hija y al futuro sabiendo que ninguno de nosotros podría enfrentarla, al igual que todas me equivoque, use la lógica y no mi corazón, y no tengo idea de lo que te dije, pero sea lo que sea lo dije pensando en protegerla. – Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. – no tienes idea de lo que es sentir que hay algo en tu vida que no está y te carcome la conciencia no saber que es, no saber lo que es estar con quien amas. No pretendas llegar aquí pidiendo explicaciones que no puedo darte. – Baja la cabeza y se cubre el rostro para que no la vea llorar.

\- Yo… también interpuse la lógica… – Comienza despacio. – Creí que tu desprecio era porque me habías usado y no querías tenerme en mi vida, pues luego de esa fiesta por primera vez en la vida me plantee dejar mis obligaciones o conseguir una excusa con la reina para permanecer a tu lado. – Ella levanta la vista sorprendida. – Me enamore de ti Mizuno, y no me permitiste decírtelo hace tiempo, pero te lo digo ahora, aceptes o no estar conmigo. Te amo Ami.

Ella se queda helada en el lugar, pues nunca pensó escuchar una declaración así de aquel genio que también aprendió a amar desde hacia tanto tiempo.

\- Si no sientes lo mismo saldré por esa puesta y nunca más me veras. – Finaliza parándose delante de ella.

\- Taiki… yo si te amo. Solo quiero que me perdones por lo que hice y por lo que sea que te haya dicho. – Dice con la cabeza gacha.

Con una sonrisa el antiguo tecladista se agacha a la altura de sus ojos y ella lo besa antes de que puedan decir algo más. Se besaron fundiéndose en un abraso interminable. Cuando se separaron salieron de la oficina tomados de la mano hacia la cafetería donde los aguardaba si hija quien se alegro al verlos de la mano.

La nueva guerrera de Neptuno entro al palacio donde Michiru la esperaba ansiosa, pues esta estaba alargando su encuentro con su progenitora.

\- Me alegra que estés a salvo mi pequeña. – Comienza con una franca sonrisa.

\- Creo que ya no soy tan pequeña Señorita Kaio.

\- Por lo menos llámame Michiru, solo eso te pediré. – Responde Michiru con una sonrisa que nadie podía negarse.

\- Podría ser…

\- ¡Podría no! ¡Así lo harás! – Dice Haruka quien va a abrazar a su sirena dándole un tierno beso.

\- Está bien la llamare Michiru. ¡Pero a ti nunca dejare de llamarte Tenoe! – Responde deshaciendo su transformación y sacándole la lengua.

\- ¡Eres inmadura Volkov! – Responde desafiante.

\- ¡Vieja amargada! – Retruca avanzando hasta ponerse frente a ella.

\- ¡Arrogante!

\- ¡Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos! – Intercede Michiru riendo colgándose de los brazos de ambas mujeres tan parecidas. – Si se siguen peleando… Tu no tendrás ese café que tanto te gustó y tu… – Girando hacia a Haruka. – Sabes que te quitare.

Ambas mujeres agachan la cabeza mientras eran llevadas por la peliaguamarina, no sin antes mirarse igualmente desafiantes sobre al ex Sailor.

Mina estaba en un café cerca del Palacio, miraba la hora con intranquilidad, pues su hija la había citado.

\- ¡Hija hasta que llegas! – Dice corriendo a sus brazos. – Tuve tanto miedo a pesar de que ya me habías llamado. – Agrega mirándola para ver si tenía alguna cicatriz.

\- Madre, por favor, ya no soy una niña. – Responde abochornada mientras trataba de que se quedara quieta.

\- ¡Eres mi pequeña! Quizás más poderosa que yo. ¡Pero mi pequeña al fin de cuentas!

\- ¿Y por que más poderosa? – Dice una vos masculina detrás de ella que hizo que la Diosa del Amor se quede petrificada. – ¿Que paso? Antes habría pagado para que te quedes así de callada y ahora no puedes si quiera voltear a verme. – Agrega la misma vos pero con un tono molesto al notar que no había dicho nada en varios segundos.

\- Yaten… – Responde dándose la vuelta temblorosa.

\- ¿Casi 20 años sin vernos y solo dices mi nombre? – Continúa con su tono gruñón, cuando su hija carraspea su voz y le hace señas. – Lo siento Milda, creo que mejor me voy.

\- ¡Nada de eso! – Dice con decisión tomando la mano de ambos. – ¡Ustedes se sentaran y solucionaran esto!

\- Es que no sé qué decir… – Responde Mina totalmente estupefacta de ver a Yaten delante de ella.

\- Lo ves no quiere hablar ahora como lo hiso hace tantos años atrás. – Dice Yaten mirando a su hija molesto.

\- ¡Pues no te creas el centro del universo Kou! ¡Si no sabes no hables! – Responde Mina poniéndose a la defensiva.

La gente del café comenzó a escuchar la conversación de ambos, pues comenzaban a levantar la vos.

\- ¡Esto no es lo que hablamos! – Advierte a Yaten y agrega. – ¡Y tú siéntate! – Amenaza Milda a su madre cuando tomo su abrigo, el cual dejo y acato la orden de su hija sin chistar al ver sus ojos encendidos tan parecidos a los de ella cuando se enojaba.

\- Pero Milda… – Dice el peliplata consternado.

\- ¡Pero nada Yaten! ¡Qué hablamos en el viaje! ¡Hazlo! – Ordena apuntándole con su dedo.

Con gran pena el menor de los Kou puso una rodilla en el suelo y saco una caja de su bolsillo. Vuelve a mirar a Milda suplicante, pero sus ojos lo hicieron continuar con lo que le había ordenado su hija.

\- Mina… hace tiempo quise hacer esto y tú me dijiste que tu deber impedía seguir viéndonos… Cuando me vetaste hace tanto tiempo pensé tirar esto, pero por alguna razón lo conserve y… – La antigua guerrera miraba a ambos intermitentemente sin saber que decir o que hacer ante esta situación. – ¿Te gustaría empezar todo de nuevo tu y yo? – Abre la caja y estaba la llave de una puerta. – ¿Quieres irte a vivir conmigo?

\- ¿QUEEE? – Cuestiona Milda molesta. – ¿Guardaste las llaves de una puesta en una caja? ¡Tendría que ser un anillo! ¿Qué clase de… de… kinmukiano eres? – Cuestiona no sabiendo que decir.

\- ¿Pensaste que era un anillo? – Cuestiona molesto poniéndose de pie.

\- SI, me dijiste que querías proponerle algo especial. ¡Que no sabias como! ¡Entiendo porque estuviste tanto tiempo solo!

\- Acepto… – Responde Mina tímidamente tomando la llave entre sus manos.

\- ¡Lo ves no pedía mucho! – Dice Yaten a Milda. – En su momento hablamos de irnos a vivir juntos.

\- No así no será. – Se quita uno de sus anillos y se lo da a Yaten. – ¡Pídele matrimonio como un hombre! – Yaten iba a replicar pero poniendo sus brazos en jarra no tuvo más remedio que aceptar las órdenes de su hija.

\- Entonces… ¿También quisieras casarte conmigo?

\- ¡Sabes que si! ¡Hace años que esperaba esto!

Ella se deja colocar la sortija y él se pone de pie sellando el pacto con un emotivo beso acompañado de un aplauso de todos los presentes del café que se deleitaron de esa extraña declaración.

\- Bueno los dejo esta nueva Diosa del Amor cumplió su cometido! – Dice haciendo una reverencia para luego girar su cuerpo hacia la salida.

\- De ninguna manera señorita. – Dice Yaten tomándola de la mano. – No me dejes con Mina ahora. Ya estoy demasiado abochornado con esto como para soportarlo solo.

\- Pensé que les gustaría estar…

\- Ahora seremos una familia hija. – Dice Mina – Quédate por favor.

La joven asiste algo emocionada del comentario de su madre y toma asiento. Entre malteadas y cafés el dueto de ojos esmeraldas escucho las delirantes ideas de Mina para la boda mientras Yaten miraba continuamente a Milda con cara de "Te lo dije"

Noches más tarde fue Luna Llena y las nuevas Sailor´s junto con las antiguas se presentaron con la Neo Reina Serenity. Incluso Lita con su hija se hicieron presentes gracias a los poderes de la joven y por supuesto las Sailor´s Star Ligth también presenciaron esta ceremonia. En un antiguo Ritual abandonado desde el Milenio de Plata y a la luz de la luna, los nuevas guerreros hicieron el juramento hacia el Cristal del Plata y más precisamente ante su nueva portadora Aika. En algo que la pequeña se sorprendió a si misma las ropas reales la trasformaron mientras que los signos de las guerreas brillaron con intensidad marcando el destino del nuevo reino. En dicha ceremonia la Neo Reina Serenity perdió su estatus de Reina sorprendiendo a todos al quedar transformada nuevamente en Sailor Moon. Antes de que la consejera Luna, transformada en humana, llegara a explicar la antigua Reina juro lealtad a su hija y nueva Neo Reina Aika, pues no solo su poder pertenecía a la Luna sino a las estrellas, pues en sus ropas apareció una capa oscura que asemejan mil estrellas, como recordatorio de la unión entre la luna y la estrella fugaz. Tras la ceremonia íntima en el salón de la Luna todos fueron a cenar, incluyendo a los ahora hermanos Kou quienes no podían ocultar su felicidad de poder estar con las mujeres que aman y sus hijas. En uno de los balcones y a la luz de la luna el antiguo Rey de la Tierra estaba por besar a la antigua guerrera de Marte, cuando estaban cerca un papel se pone delante de sus labios. Cuando lo miran ambos sorprendidos ven a Kenneth quien lo miraba con mala cara y le hizo una clara advertencia tocándose el parpado, para luego irse.

\- Veo que tiene tu carácter Rei. – Dice con gracia.

\- Lo que quiere decir que te tendrá bien vigilado. – Finaliza dándole un beso

El mes siguiente y sorprendiendo a todos Hotaru y Black Lady decidieron contraer matrimonio. La fiesta, por demás intima, fue guiada por la nueva Neo Reina, siendo este su primer acto oficial. Tras la fiesta ambas fueron a la vieja casa de Steven, pues esa era su última voluntad y ninguno de los jóvenes Volkov pensaba regresar.

Los meses siguieron y las cosas en el Planeta Némesis comenzaron a mejorar, por primera vez en años sus ciudadanos vieron una luz de esperanza. La joven princesa tomo las riendas haciendo lo mejor que podía, pues jamás la habían preparado para un reto así. La mayoría del planeta estaba a favor de la joven emperatriz y sus ideas innovadoras, aun así se la llamo "la pequeña princesa triste" pues su ánimo no cambio desde que su padre se fue. Seguía en contacto casi diario con sus hermanos, ya que estos tomaron sus lugares como parte del nuevo consejo de Tokio Cristal y protectores de este. Aun así Ellen comenzó la carrera de Medicina y en muy poco tiempo comenzó superar a sus maestros. También estaba feliz con el regreso de su padre, pues Taiki decidió pasar en la Tierra el mayor tiempo posible con su hija y en dicho proceso poner las cosas al día con Ami. Yaten por el contrario invito Mina a su planeta natal casándose en secreto, cosa que molesto a Milda de sobremanera, pero lo entendió cuando le confesó que era algo que sintió y no pudo esperar. Haruka y Michiru trataron de compartir tiempo con su hija, pero al igual que su "papa" era un espíritu ingobernable. Aunque era formidable verlas disputar en las pistas de carrera, pues ambas disfrutaban tratar de superarse y hacer rabiar a la otra, como solía decir Michiru "Se quieren de una forma muy Tenoe". Kenneth y Rei decidieron vivir juntos en el templo Hikawa, donde este termino de dominar el arte del fuego junto a su madre.

Por el contrario, Seiya se mantenía en viajes continuos entre su planeta natal y la Tierra, puesto que no quería pasar lejos de su hija ni un solo instante y con esto también refloto su relación con Serena. Así mismo y pesar de las oposiciones de Seiya y extrañamente de Serena, Kenneth comenzó una relación con la joven Reina, la cual estaba perdidamente enamorada del joven de ojos amatistas. "No hay caso, en esta vida o en la otra, los Príncipes de la Tierra son mi karma" repetía una y otra vez.

Darién regreso a trabajar al Hospital, esta vez a cargo de su antigua guerrera y subordinada en Emergencias pero pronto se hizo cargo de neurología. Regreso a su viejo apartamento donde después de repararlo comenzó a salir libremente con Rei, a pesar de los celos y estricta vigilancia de su hijo.

La soberana de Nemesis, amada por su pueblo cumplió los 18 años y con ellos se la corono definitivamente Reina. Ella a diferencia de sus anteriores soberanos, pasaba tiempo con sus leales súbditos recorriendo desde hospitales hasta los campos de trigo, el cual había comenzado a plantarse como parte de un nuevo plan nutricional encabezado por los mejores médicos del planeta y su ahora amiga y consejera Ami Misuno.

Todos los días Lita rezaba una plegaria por el alma de su amado, puesto que se sentía responsable de no tenerlo a su lado. Se dio cuenta de lo terca que había sido y de lo mucho que le hacía falta. Aun así entendía que sus hijos y en particular su hija eran los que más lo sufrían. Ella se propuso no estar triste, a pesar de parecerle imposible, por el bien de su pequeña. La relación entre ellas crecía día a día, a pesar de algunas diferencias, puesto que eran muy parecidas, igual de obstinadas, pero la guerrera caía ante esa mirada que era la misma que ponía su padre cuando sabía que estaba equivocada.

 _Bastardos sin Gloria_

En la puerta del Tiempo una Guerrera estaba montando su guardia como lo hacía durante milenios. Sobresaltada sintió unos pasos que la pusieron en alerta y en guardia para repeler al posible enemigo.

\- ¡Identifíquese! – Ordeno la Guerrera apuntando su lanza en dirección de los pasos que escondían una figura en la niebla del tiempo.

\- Creo… que me debes algo… Bruja.

 _Bastardos sin Gloria_

A principios del año nuevo nemesiano la flamante Soberana se encontró con una fiesta que por los conflictos del año anterior no se pudo concretar y que habría coincidido con el casamiento de Onix. El solsticio de la Luna Negra, una celebración para festejar tiempos de cambio y prosperidad. En esta tradición todos los Nemukianos ponían sus deseos en una madera y con ellos llevarlos a una gran hoguera la cual duraría toda la noche de la primer Luna Negra, en este ritual también se decía que si el deseo era verdadero y de corazón el dios Perséfone te concederá algo que desees a cambio de algo.

\- Te veo muy contenta hija. – Dice Lita sobresaltando a Lila.

\- No… Es que… Esto de la fiesta me tiene entretenida. – Responde rápidamente.

\- Estoy segura que me estas mintiendo. Estuviste hablando con ese muchacho de Kinmoku.

\- No, no estuve hablando con el príncipe, además somos amigos. – Se defiende cruzándose de brazos.

\- Si no fueras tan parecida a mi diría que te gusta. – Afirma con una media sonrisa.

\- ¡Pero qué dices! – Contesta sonrojándose. – ¡No puedo estar feliz y ya! ¡Vamos disfruta la fiesta! Pide algo lindo. – Continúa entregándole una madera. – Es más te mande a hacer un vestido para esta noche y quiero que lo uses.

\- Esta bien, pero si tu dejas de usar esa armadura y te vistes como una reina.

\- ¡Eso jamás! Adoro esta armadura, pero si te hace feliz esta noche me vestiré más formal.

\- Estoy segura que algo me ocultas… ya lo descubriré. – Se dice para si misma viendo salir a su hija detrás del consejero para evadir a su madre.

Lita se retira para preparar su vestido para la fiesta y algunos detalles para el banquete de la noche. Durante la tarde Lita tallo su deseo en la madera y coloco la carta que él le había dejado. Lo guardo en su bolso toda la noche hasta la hora indicada donde a la luz de la luna oscura tomo la madera, se lo llevo al pecho y lo arrojo al gran fuego negro del centro de la ciudad. Solo tenía una frase " _Steven amor mío Ayúdame a ser feliz_ ". Ella se dio la vuelta sin ver que la llama se torno azulada y se desintegro en segundos. Casi inmediatamente se disculpo con su hija la cual estaba encabezando los festejos y se fue a su habitación. Cuando entro agobiada por la algarabía se quito los zapatos y cerró la puerta caminando descalza al tiempo que se despojaba de su saco dejándolo tirado en el piso. Estaba por tirarse en la cama pero un brillo verde junto a una rosa negra le llamo la atención. Se acerco temerosa y lo toco era su anillo.

\- Desde cuando dejas la ropa tirada. La última vez que lo hice en tu departamento me regañaste por semanas.

Ella giro con la vista nublada, sabía que no podía ser, que debía ser efecto de su imaginación, de su deseo, de su anhelo. Miro en la penumbra y supo que era él, no había duda. Alto, esbelto, con esos ojos negros que sabían derretirla. Salto a sus brazos temiendo que sea una ilusión, pero no, su aroma, su calidez sus fuertes brazos la aferraban con la misma devoción que recordaba, levanto su rostro y se encontró con esos ojos cargados de amor que la reclamaban. Casi sin pensarlo se besaron con desesperación. "Es el" pensaba la guerrera, "volvió".

\- Pero… tu… – Articulo cuando se separo ya casi sin aire.

\- Si, pero volví, tenía una promesa que cumplir. – Responde dándole otro tierno beso.

\- Quiere decir que no es un sueño… – Se aferro a su cuello derramando lagrimas de alegría. – Perdóname… por favor perdóname por todo…

\- No hay nada que perdonar. Yo soy quien debe hacerlo. Interpuse mi deber y mi pasado me condeno al mismo tiempo… tendríamos que habernos escapado como me pediste el día que nos casamos… cuanto lo siento…

\- No importa ya. – Ella lo mira con una radiante sonrisa cargada de emoción. – Estas conmigo ahora.

Se volvieron a besar, sus labios se encontraron como aquella vez en el viejo departamento de Tokio tantos años atrás. Su besos subieron la intensidad y ella sin separarse le saco su chaqueta, mientras el bajaba el cierre del vestido. Caminado sin dejar de besarse llegaron a la cama donde la deposito lentamente. Se separaron y el brillo de las velas de la habitación le mostraba esas esmeraldas encendidas que él tanto recodaba. Ella sentía su respiración entrecortada. Steven acaricio su rostro y corrió un rebelde mechón de cabello.

\- Dime que no es un sueño. – Logra articular temerosa casi suplicante. – Dime que no me estoy volviendo loca.

\- Renací en un futuro muy lejano y como prometí te busque, pero no habías nacido en mi era… así que me cobre un favor y regrese al pasado, a tu lado. Para no irme nunca más.

Ella lo besa nuevamente arrancando los botones de su camisa mientras el despojaba a su amada de su vestido. Durante esa noche del Luna Negra se amaron hasta quedarse dormidos con los primeros rayos del alba.

Lita despertó, se sentía relajada, se sentía viva. Pero ese sentimiento desapareció al buscarlo a su lado. Se levanto sobresaltada y miro la habitación que fue testigo de su amor, pero no había rastros de él. Cubrió su desnudes mientras se abrazaba a si mismo presa del dolor, al darse cuenta que fue solo un sueño.

La puerta se abrió y su hija Lila entro y corrió a su lado para consolarla, ella se abrazo a su hija llorando desconsoladamente. Esta no entendió lo que le pasaba, pero al separarse vio a su hija radiante y extrañamente feliz, lo que la desconcertó.

\- Tranquila madre, ya paso. – Dice acomodando su despeinado cabello, pero la guerrera no podía articular palabra alguna.

\- Veo que ya despertaste. – Dice la vos masculina que buscaba, el cual llevaba una gran bandeja con el desayuno adornada con una rosa negra.

Perpleja lo vio y luego voltio a ver a su hija que la miraba con alegría. Ella salió de la cama y se abrazo a Steven haciendo que el desayuno cayera al piso sin importarle su desnudes. Se separa y golpea su pecho un par de veces que desconcierta al hombre a su lado

\- ¡No vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera! – Para luego volver a abrazarse a él. – ¡No me dejes nunca más! – Suplica casi en un suspiro con la cabeza hundida en su pecho.

\- Eso te lo prometo. Solo quería traerte el desayuno con tu hija, pero veo que tendremos que ir al comedor. – Dice con algo de gracia mirando el desastre en el piso.

Ella se da cuenta que estaba desnuda y se cubre con el cuerpo de Steven. Lila se quita su capa y la envuelve.

\- No quiero que pesques un resfriado. – Dice con gracia cubriéndola con la capa. – Los espero abajo.

Camina unos pasos, pero se vuelve y los abraza a ambos. Los tres se funden en el abrazo que siempre desearon, él desde que la perdió, ella desde que la dejo en adopción y la joven soberana durante toda su vida.

FIN

* * *

Bueno este es el fin… Espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado tanto como yo al haberla escrito.

AGRADECIMIENTOS

Martha Kou: Si Aika tiene lo mejor de los dos. Si Con Lita me pase, pero la historia me llevo a eso, espero haberme redimido. Con la escena de las herederas de los otros dos Kou salio de la nada y en lo personal me encanto y me alegra que a ti también! Al principio pensé que Aika reviviera a Steven, pero ya tenia el final escrito de antemano, esas cosas que salen sin que las piense bien! Era inevitable hacer a Seiya celoso, por algunos comportamientos que recuerdo de la serie y mucho mas con su pequeña! Quizás corto, pero espero que te haya gustado el encuentro de SyS! Te agradezco enormemente que hayas leído una de mis mas grandes locuras hasta la fecha! Nos estamos leyendo!

KatKou: Te agradesco que hayas leído hasta acá y espero que te haya gustado como quedo! Me alegro que te haya gustado mi Black Lady, pues era hora de darle un empujoncito al personaje, pues ya esta grande como para quedarse al margen de asuntos que también le atañen, lo de ser pareja de Hotaru me salió después de ver el ultimo arco de SMC, como quien diría vi la chispa. Tambien me alegra saber que la batalla te gustara, pues trate de darle lo mejor desde como yo la imagine y la llegada de las veteranas era inevitable! Steven como todo Nemukiano solo puede amar una ves en la vida (al menos en mi versión, jejeje) por eso fue que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada con la mujer que ama, dudo mucho que yo no haría lo mismo El pensar como tomaria las cosas Seiya me fue por un lado fácil y por otro difícil, supongo que el tener una hija me dio una idea! Con las "Harukas" tenían que llegar a un punto intermedio y espero que te guste como deje su relación! Originalmente tenia pensado que Kenneth se quedara con Lila, pero con el correr de la historia apareció Aika y sin darme cuenta me gusto como se veian juntos, tampoco a Serena le gusto! Graicas por haber leído esta locura que le tome tanto cariño. Espero que te haya gustado este ultimo capitulo!

Elenmar: Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto la batalla, le puse esmero! Espero que te haya gustado el regreso de Steven! Si la joven Lila tubo la enteresa de hacerse cargo de la corona, pues cosas malas habrían pasado si ella no lo hacia. La parte del reencuentro de los Kou restantes salio asi y me alegra que te haya gustado, pues por un momento me pareció corta, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa y espero que te guste el reencuentro con Mina y Ami. Nuevamente gracias por haber llegado hasta aca!

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Como abras visto he traído a Steven, lo que significa que yo solucione las cosas y por lo mismo espero una igual retribución! Me alegra que te haya gustado y tenerte ansiosa! Si yo también pensé que me quedaron cortos el encuentro de lo otros Kou con las niñas, pero tenía miedo de alargarlos demasiado y cargarlo mucho! Gracias por haber leído esto y nuevamente gracias por los consejos! Nos estaremos leyendo!

Andreita kou: Espero que te hayas repuesto! Y un pequeño secreto (Yo también casi lloro cuando lo escribí) Bueno supongo que me quedo este ultimo capitulo y esta ves sean lagrimas de algria! Nos estamos leyendo!

Gaby chiva: Me alegra mucho que te gustara mi pequeña locura y los personajes que he creado para ella! Gracias por la trama, cuando la comencé iba a ser otra cosa, pero ella decidió este rumbo! Espero que te haya gustado es Epilogo! Nos leemos!

Lector Anonimo: Nuevamente Gracias por estar ahí! Espero que os haya gustado!

A todos lo que leyeron esta aventura les digo Gracias!

Espero vuestros comentario y o sugerencia de esta historia y/o si quieren algun Spinoff!

GRACIAS

Y como digo siempre NOS LEEMOS!


End file.
